Forgive Me
by wecanluvagain
Summary: Harry and Draco start to develop feelings for each other despite the fact they are enemies. Hermione notices what is going on and is determined to stop it. Slash M/M sex Draco/Harry NC-17
1. Chapter 1

Harry was late.

Sprinting through kings cross station, he silently cursed himself for being so late. Bumping into people, pushing them out of his way he didn't have time to apologise he had to make the eleven o'clock train back to Hogwarts, he could hear the muggles groan and complain about his rudeness but he just didn't have time to care. Looking up he knew he was nearly at platform nine and three quarters, closing his eyes he ran full speed into the wall, thankfully the barrier was still open and he made it through just in time. The final whistle of the train blew and he quickly jumped on just before it began to move on, breathing a long sigh of relief he slumped himself against the train wall and thanked Merlin that he made it, he couldn't believe he was running so late. Taking off his glasses he rubbed his tired eyes and sighed, he had been up half the night having another weird dream as per usual, only this time was different; it wasn't the normal nightmares he had been having. A small smile played on his lips as he remembered the dream, the train bumped nearly making him fall flat on his face, putting his glasses back on he shook his head of his thoughts and went in look for an empty carriage.

Cursing he walked through cart after cart trying to find a carriage with at least one empty space, but no they were all full. _How the hell can every carriage be full_ he thought to himself as he continued towards the end of the train. His mind began to wonder as he clumsily continued to walk up the moving train, he had yet to see his two best friends Ron and Hermione, he wondered if they were worried, surely they would be concerned about the fact that they haven't seen him yet. Smirking slightly he could imagine them panicking and running up and down the carts looking for him, well maybe Ron wouldn't but Hermione most definitely would, Hermione was always one to worry for him, she would always try to make sure that he was alright and that nothing was wrong with him. Frowning slightly he realised just how much she suffocates him at times, if he didn't know any better he would think she loved him, hell most of the time she acted like his girlfriend rather than his best friend, sighing he cleared his head of that particular thought, Hermione was and always would be nothing more than a friend.

Finally he found the one and only carriage with an empty space on the whole train, looking through the window his breath hitched, his heart pounded so heavily in his chest that it was all he could hear as he stared at the white blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. Licking his suddenly dry lips he debated turning around and walking away, he could stand for the rest of the train journey; it would only be what, a couple of hours? The train jerked and Harry lost his balance falling into the door of the carriage causing Draco to jump and snap his head towards the door. Grey eyes connecting with green as the two boys stared at each other, green eyes wide with embarrassment and perhaps fear? Grey eyes cold, calculating, with a hint of amusement glistening in them. Composing himself Harry fixed his slightly wonky glasses, brushed down his rob he fumbled to open the door, nervously stepping into the carriage the door slammed shut behind him causing him to wince ever so slightly. _Pull yourself together fool _Harry mentally kicked himself as he sunk into the uncomfortable seat opposite the Slytherin.

"Draco." Harry said dryly with a stiff and awkward nod.

"Potter." A small smile danced on Draco's lips, a smile that didn't reach his cold icy grey eyes. "Where are your little friends?" Draco's lips pursed as he waved his hand dismissively.

Eyeing the boy in front of him Harry knew it was best to play it cool, calm and collected. He had to remain aloof and not give Malfoy the opportunity to play any of his mind games. "Where are yours?"

A snort of amusement left Draco's lips as he stared hard at Harry. "I was running rather late and they had already found a carriage that was full."

"Same thing happened to me. How come you were late?" Harry silently cursed himself after he asked the question, he didn't want to act interested in Draco but he couldn't help himself the words were out before he had time to think.

"My father had some….." Draco paused and looked out the window, his eyes narrowing as he tried to think of the right word. "…Business to attend to and it took a little longer than he had anticipated."

_Business? What kind of business? _Harry eyed Draco suspiciously for a moment, green eyes staying locked with grey. Draco's expression remained blank, he was giving nothing away. "I was late because I slept in." Harry blurted out. Closing his eyes for a moment he mentally punched himself, why did he tell him that?

Draco blinked at him and then simply looked out the window and watched the scenery fly past as the train continued towards its destination. The silence was deafening as neither one of them said anything, Harry shifted uncomfortably and stared at his knotted hands on his lap, trying desperately to think of something, hell anything to break the awkward silence. Draco on the other hand didn't seem bothered, he continued to stare out the window, his blonde hair sitting perfectly, his uniform immaculate, anyone could tell just by looking at him that he came from a rich and well respected family. Every so often his grey eyes would narrow and his lip would form a grim line, it was obvious he was deep in thought, thinking about something that clearly troubled him. Harry tried hard not to stare but he couldn't help himself, Draco's fringe fell just above his eyes, making it difficult to read his expression. _I wonder what he is thinking about. _Harry absently thought as he continued to stare at Draco, not once taking his eyes off the blonde haired boy.

"Are you just going to stare at me until we get to Hogwarts?" Amusement dripped from Draco's voice as he raised a single eyebrow at the now crimson faced boy in front of him.

Harry spluttered as he felt the colour rise in his cheeks, he knew he was now beetroot red. Gulping he continued to look into the icy eyes of his rival. Draco's eyes had a tint of sadness and despair in them; Harry could only wonder what would cause Draco to be sad and suddenly found himself curious. "I'm just trying to think of something to say." Harry shrugged, "I hate silence."

"Why?"

Harry's brow narrowed as he thought of the question. "I don't know I just find it awkward I suppose."

"No I mean why would you need to sit and think of something to say? Isn't a conversation meant to flow?" Humour danced in Draco's eyes, he enjoyed questioning Harry immensely. To see the 'chosen one' squirm under his gaze made him feel so powerful.

"Oh." Green eyes looked down at the floor in disbelief. _Jeez could this be anymore awkward. _Harry bitterly thought as he twirled his fingers in his lap. Daring a glimpse up he saw grey eyes burning a hole into him. Gulping, Harry squirmed in his seat he couldn't handle the hard gaze of Draco. Smiling he decided to play Draco at his own game. "Are you just going to sit and stare at me until we get to Hogwarts?" Sarcasm clear in Harry's voice as he smirked arrogantly at Draco.

Draco laughed loudly, his head tilting back, giving Harry a delicious view of his exposed neck. Subconsciously licking his lips Harry couldn't help but stare. He realised he had never heard Draco laugh like this before, a genuine laugh and it was one of the best sounds he had ever heard. The laughing stopped abruptly; Draco's stare becoming intense once again. "You never did answer my question Potter."

Harry suddenly found himself at ease, he realised he could easily talk to Draco. "I mean it's you and me, you know? We aren't meant to talk unless we are throwing insults at each other, we are rivals after all."

Draco's eye brows raised, his lips puckered, it was clear he was taken aback by Harry's honesty. "Are we?"

"Are we what?"

"Rivals." Draco's question was full of unspoken words; his eyes had some hidden emotion in them that Harry couldn't quite put his finger on.

"You're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor, I think that says it all." Harry shrugged.

"Doesn't necessarily have to mean that we are rivals does it?" Draco's face was serious, his eyes focused on Harry's as he stared at him impassively.

"Come on Draco." Harry half whined exasperated by the constant questioning. "You know as well as I do."

A sad smile took over Draco's face, sighing he looked out the window, "yeah." He breathed. Biting his lip Draco looked away from the window and into Harry's piercing green eyes. "Listen…"

"Harry!" The two boys twirled their heads towards the door to see a frantic looking Hermione. Bouncing into the carriage she practically pounced on Harry hugging him tightly. "I was so worried about you." Pulling back she glared darkly at Harry. "Where have you been?"

"Here." Harry smiled as sweetly as he could. Hermione's gaze was unrelenting as she continued to glare at him. "This was the only carriage I could find that was empty."

Hermione turned and glowered at Draco, giving him the dirtiest look she could manage. Turning back to Harry her eyes softened. "I'm just glad I found you, I was really worried about you."

"I'm not a baby Hermione; I can take care of myself." Harry rolled his eyes dramatically at her.

"I know." She shrugged. Catching Draco's eyes she saw him smirking at her, feeling uncomfortable she turned back to Harry. "I would invite you back to our carriage but it's full." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy enough here." Harry genuinely smiled at her and out of the corner of his eye he swore he could now see Draco smiling.

Scowling at Draco Hermione bitterly exclaimed. "As long as you're ok, look the train should be at Hogwarts in about twenty minutes or so, Ron and I will meet you here ok?"

Harry's mouth went wide, only twenty minutes? That would mean he had been talking to Draco for hours and it literally felt like five minutes, composing himself he breathed. "I'll just meet you in the great hall."

"No silly." Hermione sighed and smiled fondly at her friend. "What happens if there are no seats near us, I haven't seen you all summer and we really need to catch up." She gave him a little wink.

Harry could feel himself blushing under not only her steady gaze but also the gaze of Draco. "Alright then I'll meet you two here."

"Great!" Hermione gave him another quick hug before standing, giving Draco a death glare she made her way towards the door. "See you soon." She gave Harry a quick wave before leaving and heading back down the train.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't realised he had been holding his breath. Hermione really was suffocating at times. Looking back up he saw Draco smirking at him, his eyes dancing with amusement and was it jealousy? "What?" Harry snapped, he sounded harsher than he had wanted to but he was exhausted.

Draco shook his head and shrugged, the smirk still plastered on his cocky face. "Nothing." He continued to stare into the green eyes of Harry. "I just wasn't aware that you and Granger were dating."

"Dating? Me and Hermione!" Harry Yelled, completely shocked by Draco's statement. "Me and Hermione aren't dating."

"You're not?" Once again Draco was taken aback by Harry's reaction. Pursing his lips he couldn't help but feel ever so slightly smug and relieved.

"No of course not, Hermione and I are just friends, nothing more." Harry explained. His face grimaced at the idea of dating Hermione.

"Does she know that?" Draco asked genuinely curious. "The way she was acting you would think you two were getting married." Draco couldn't keep the cruel mockery out of his voice.

"Don't be so smug." Harry retaliated, as much as he hated the way Hermione clung around him she was still his friend and he wasn't going to have Malfoy talk shit about her. "She is just very affectionate, not that you would know anything about that." Harry barked before he could stop himself.

Grey eyes closed for a moment, Draco's shoulder hunched as his face tilted towards the floor. Opening his eyes he looked up towards Harry, sorrow evident in his pain filled eyes, his mouth set in a grim line. Harry's breath hitched as he looked at the tortured soul in front of him. "You're right." Draco spat bitterly before he turned his head and stared darkly out the window.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled as he once again stared down at his knotted hands in his lap. The silence was overbearing, the two sat in awkward silence once again. Harry tried to lighten the mood. "If I didn't know better Draco I'd say you were jealous at the thought of me and Hermione dating." Harry teased, his tongue sticking out between his teeth.

Draco's neck snapped with a crack as his head twirled around, grey eyes meeting green he couldn't help the smile that creased his face. "Jealous of what exactly?" Draco raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh don't play coy with me Malfoy. You secretly fancy her don't you?" Harry's eyes danced with humour, his lips twitched as he tried to keep a straight face. "Isn't that why you are so mean to her, what's the saying? Treat them mean and keep them keen." Harry couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, closing his eyes he allowed himself to openly laugh.

Draco simply smiled fondly and shook his head in amusement, "very funny Potter." The two locked eyes, both boys breath hitched as they stared intently at each other. Both had so much they wanted to say but neither knew where to start or how to other would react. Draco was first to talk, dismissively he mumbled. "She's not my type."

The whistle blew throughout the train as it came to a halt. The two looked out the window and to the disappointment of both saw they were at Hogsmeade. Draco was quick to stand; pulling his trunk down from the overhead compartment he gave Harry a soft but sad smile. "Looks like its back to being rivals eh?"

"Looks like it." Harry concurred sadly, staring down at his knotted hands he sighed. "It was nice to talk to real Malfoy you know." Harry smiled and looked up at Draco with sincere eyes.

Draco snorted and shook his head sombrely "Trust me Potter even I don't know who the real Malfoy is." With that he opened the carriage door, just before he left he looked over his shoulder, his blonde hair dropping down partly covering his eyes as he stared longingly at Harry.

"Wait a second." Harry's voice sounded hoarse as his mouth went dry. "If Hermione isn't your type then who is?" Harry grinned.

"You really want to know?" Draco whispered in a small voice, he sounded scared, as if he didn't want to talk about this particular subject.

The atmosphere changed in the carriage and it was suddenly full of sexual tension. "Yeah."

"You are." With that said Draco left without looking back.

* * *

**Warnings: M/M slash. M/M sex. Death. Abuse. Torture.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was great to be back at Hogwarts, it had been a little over a week since term started and for Harry it felt like he had never left, Hogwarts truly was his home. Harry wandered down the hall, his uniform untidy, top button undone, tie loose and his shirt hanging. He was making his way to his first potions class of the year, he was a little nervous not only because Snape was teaching it but also because this was going to be his first class with Draco since he saw him on the train. A small smile played on his lips as he remembered what Draco had told him and despite himself he couldn't wait to see the Slytherin, he wondered how Draco would be around him, a small frown creased his brow as he realised he hadn't seen Draco in a week and that was very strange, normally they would pass each other in the halls or they would be sitting near each other in the great hall, but no, he hadn't seen him anywhere it was almost as if Draco had disappeared.

Harry continued to dander down the hallway, he was thankful to have these few moments of peace, to have some alone time with his thoughts and think this whole situation with Draco through. Hermione hadn't left him alone since they arrived at the castle; she was constantly by his side, hardly letting him out of her sight unless he was going to the bathroom or to sleep. Even Ron had asked him what the deal with them two was and honestly he wasn't quite sure himself, the way she was acting was the way an overprotective girlfriend would act not the way a friend would act. Breathing out a long sigh Harry knew he was going to have to have a chat with her and let her know that she was smothering him; he only hoped that he wouldn't hurt her feelings. Turning the corner he saw the class waiting to go into the room, holding his breath he walked past the line smiling and nodding in acknowledgement of his fellow classmates, frowning he noticed that Draco wasn't here. _Where the fuck is he? _Harry couldn't help but worry, maybe Draco changed his classes so he wouldn't have to be near him, maybe he didn't mean what he said and it was all a cruel joke. Looking towards the end of the line he saw Ron and Hermione waiting on him, Hermione frantically waving to him so that he would see them and Ron whispering something to her, probably telling her to wise up and stop being so embarrassing.

Harry was pushed so hard from behind that he fell onto his knees, his glasses falling from his face, "ah what the hell?" He yelped in surprise, hearing a chorus of disgusting laughs behind him he knew who had pushed him, rolling his eyes he picked up his glasses. Standing up rather clumsily he turned around and looked into the bitter eyes of Malfoy. "What do you think you're doing?" Harry snarled, he hadn't seen the boy after he told him he liked him and now here he is pushing him for no reason. The line of students stopped talking, everyone turning to watch the drama unfold.

"oooooh" Draco's posse mocked Harry.

A nasty smirk was carved on Draco's face as he stared at Harry, his eyes showing no emotion. "What are you waiting on Potter a bloody certificate? Hurry up!" Draco spat getting right into Harry's face.

Harry was dumbstruck, what the hell was going on. How could Draco talk to him like this after what happened on the train, frowning he looked into the icy grey eyes for some clue, but they were blank, nothing in them. Shoving Draco by the shoulders Harry decided he wasn't going to take this shit from him. "You better watch yourself Malfoy."

An arrogant fake chuckle escaped Draco's throat, his eyes remaining cold as he once again got right into Harry's face, noses touching. Harry could feel Draco's cool breath on him, swallowing hard he realised his mouth and lips had suddenly gone dry. "And what exactly are you going to do Potter?" Draco raised his eyebrows, his face twisted in ugly rage as he stared into the angry green eyes of Harry.

"That is enough." The powerful voice of Snape made both boys jump, Harry looking up towards the classroom door he saw Snape standing in his black robe, hair slightly greasy he did not look pleased. "If you two want to be in each other's faces then you can just sit beside each other for the rest of the year."

"What!" Draco yelled before he could stop himself.

Snape's eyes narrowed as he stalked towards Draco. The blonde haired boy instinctively stood back so he was standing side by side with Harry. Stopping in front of them Snape stared down at them. "Do you have a problem with that Mr Malfoy?"

Draco looked down; shaking his head he didn't dare to look up. "No sir."

"Good." Snape turned away his robe twirling to hit the two boys in the face. Walking into the classroom he called. "Get in, sit down, shut up and turn to page 20 in your text book."

Draco turned and looked at Harry in disgust. "Good one Potter." He snarled before turning and storming into the classroom.

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione and Ron were by his side in a second.

"What the hell was his problem?" Harry frowned as he watched Draco stomp into the classroom.

"It's Malfoy what do you expect?" Ron shrugged obviously not too concerned about the encounter.

"He pushed me for no reason…" Harry whispered looking down at the ground. How could Draco treat him like that after what he told him on the train, how could he be so cruel, had he been lying to him?

"Ron's right Harry he is a dick. Come on before we get into trouble." Hermione smiled and pulled his hand making him walk into the class.

Harry half hoped that Snape hadn't been serious before but when he saw Draco sitting by himself at the front of the class he knew he had to sit beside him. Silently cursing he sat down in the seat beside the Slytherin, Draco didn't even acknowledge him and he simply continued to flip through his text book completely blanking him. Harry frowned in confusion and pulled out his own text book.

Twenty minutes into the class and Harry was starting to get pissed off. The entire class was silent as they copied the notes down from the blackboard, every so often he would dare a glimpse at Draco but the blonde haired boy didn't look at him once, he seemed absorbed in his work and didn't even acknowledge Harry once. _What is his fucking problem? _Harry frowned to himself. Looking behind him he caught Hermione's eye and she gave him a sympathetic smile that he returned before getting back to his work. He didn't understand what Draco's problem was, the last time he saw him Draco had told him he fancied him and now he was being complete prick to him. Just then Draco dropped his quill; looking over the two boys caught eyes and for the first time that day Harry saw a tint of emotion in those icy grey eyes. Draco smirked at him before bending down to retrieve his quill, his long fingers brushing up Harry's leg as he returned to the sitting position. Harry's breath hitched and his eyes went wide, looking up he began to worry that Snape would see them but he was writing something on his desk, looking around the room Harry saw that everyone was deep in their work. Gulping he looked over at Draco who simply raised his eyebrows before turning around and continuing his work. Harry licked his dry lips and tried to concentrate on his work but he was just so confused, did Draco mean to touch his leg? Did he mean to drop his quill so that he could touch his leg? Harry racked his brain for an answer but just couldn't think of an explanation, he didn't know what Draco was playing at.

Snape dismissed the class and Draco was first to jump up, making sure to give Harry a scowl before stalking out of the classroom. Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched the other Slytherin's jump up and practically run after Draco, if only they knew what he was really like on his own. Standing up he threw his books in his bag and followed Ron and Hermione out of the class and into the hallway. Draco was standing at the end of the corridor; looking in Harry's direction he gave a small smile before saying something to his gang of followers and walking off on his own. Harry frowned as he began to wonder why he would want to be on his own, does he want to be followed? "Do you guys want to go to the great hall?" Hermione interrupted Harry's thoughts.

Ron just shrugged obviously not caring what they did. "Is there going to be food at this time?" Ron asked curiously.

"All you do is eat!" Hermione exclaimed, dramatically placing her hands on her hips. "But yeah there should be."

"Then let's go to the great hall, I'm bloody starving." Ron grumbled before he began to dander down the hall.

Harry felt a tug on his robe pulling him from his thoughts, looking up he saw Hermione's brown eyes shining with warmth. "Come on Harry." Harry just smiled and followed her to the great hall. "Are you alright Harry, it's just you seem distracted about something?" Hermione's face was full of concern as she brushed her slightly bushy hair behind her ear.

Harry faked a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Hermione really it's nothing to worry about."

"Is it to do with Malfoy?" Hermione's face twisted in disgust as she practically spat out Draco's name.

"Do you really think I would let that little cockroach annoy me?" Harry mumbled as they walked into the great hall. A fond smile creased his face as he saw Ron sitting munching like he had never seen food before. "How the hell does he manage to eat so much?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "I have no idea." The two chuckled and slid down beside their friend.

The three chatted away about their class work, what they did over the summer, about how much of a prat Malfoy was, basically what friends talk about. Harry happened to glance over and when he did his eyes darkened, Draco was sitting by himself reading the daily prophet. Harry frowned as he continued to stare at him, why did Draco leave his friends to come in here and read by himself. Draco's eyes glanced up and he caught Harry's eyes, the two stared at each other intently neither looking away. Harry swallowed hard and licked his lips, his breathing becoming heavy as he lost himself in those piercing grey eyes. Draco closed his paper, a small smile played on his lips as he stood gracefully. Raising his eyebrows at Harry he made a motion with his head for Harry to follow him before he wandered out of the great hall.

Harry glanced between his friends, eyes wide he bit his bottom lip trying to think of an excuse to leave and not be followed. "You know guys I'm not feeling the best, I think I'm going to head back to the common room and take a nap." Harry held his stomach and shook his head.

"Ok mate feel better soon." Ron mumbled through a mouth full of food as he continued to shovel his sandwich into his mouth.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, turning her head towards the door she raised a single eyebrow as she watched Draco walk slowly down the hallway. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Hermione I can walk to the common room by myself." Harry half barked half whined as he stood up almost tripping over the bench. "I'll see you guys later." With that he left his friends behind, taking a glance back he saw Ron continuing to eat while Hermione was glaring at him. Harry walked briskly out of the great hall, looking left he caught Draco's robe trailing around the corner out of the main building, taking a deep breath he followed being sure to check behind him from time to time to make sure he wasn't being followed, he couldn't have anyone especially his friends knowing what was doing, what he was about to do.

Draco's pace picked up as he began to practically run down the hill overlooking Hagrid's house, glimpsing behind him every so often to make sure that Harry was still following him, smirking to himself he saw Harry struggle to keep up with the fast pace he had set. Taking a quick glance at Hagrid's shack he made sure the big oaf wasn't in before sprinting into the forest; he couldn't help but smile when he heard Harry curse. Stopping abruptly when he was deep enough in the forest he turned to see Harry running full speed at him.

Harry couldn't stop himself in time he ran full pelt into Draco causing them both to crash to the hard ground, Harry laying on top of the blonde looking down into his grey eyes which were full of lust. Draco smirked up at him before pushing him away, standing up he patted down his robe and felt his hair to make sure it was still sitting perfect and of course it was, the boy always looked immaculate. Harry stumbled to his feet; he on the other hand was a mess, his hair sticking in every direction, his robe covered in dirt, face smudged with mud. Harry could feel himself turning crimson as Draco continued to just look at him, his eyes blank and no expression on his face, Harry had no idea what he was thinking. "I don't know why I followed you." Harry confessed in a barely audible voice.

Draco looked down and smiled, he didn't say a thing he simply turned on his heels and continued to walk into the forest. Harry sighed exasperated but followed him, wondering where they were going and why. The two walked in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes side by side, every so often their hands would brush against each other's and Harry couldn't help the jolt of electricity he felt, a small smile played on his lips as the two continued deep into the forest. Finally Draco stopped at a hallowed tree and sat against it patting the ground beside him a soft very un-Malfoy smile on his face. Harry gulped and sat down, hands knotted in his lap he stared down at them waiting for Draco to speak first.

"I don't know why I wanted you to follow me." Draco confessed after a few moments of silence, one knee up he rested his elbow on it and looked away from Harry. "I think I just wanted to talk to you again." He turned around, his eyes soft and full of hope.

"You talked to me earlier." Harry bitterly mumbled as he continued to stare down at his hands.

Draco let out a long tiresome sigh "That wasn't talking." He once again looked away, closing his eyes for a moment, biting his lower lip. "I mean that wasn't the real me."

"Thought you said you didn't know who the real you was." Harry mocked. Cursing himself he didn't mean to sound so harsh. Looking up he saw Draco's eyes glistening with sadness, his jaw tense and lip set in a grim line. "I'm sorry it's just you were a real dick to me earlier, more so than you usually are anyway."

Flicking his fringe from his eyes Draco let out a huff of breath. "Everyone thinks we hate each other and I was just playing up to that you know? I mean what was I meant to do, wave and give you a hug?" Draco let a humourless chuckle at the thought of hugging Harry in front of his classmates.

Harry wiped his nose and let a small laugh escape his throat. "You didn't need to shove me though."

"I know, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Harry shook his head. "No it just took me a little by surprise you know. I mean after what you told me on the train I expected you to ignore me or treat me less mean, not be a complete wanker to me."

"I was embarrassed about what I told you." Draco breathed. Harry twirled his head around, his eyes wide as he stared in disbelief at Draco, embarrassed? A sad smile twitched on Draco's face as he looked up but not at Harry, he looked slightly past Harry's eyes. "I wasn't sure how you would react or if you felt the same way, hell I don't even know if you're gay."

The two sat in a semi awkward silence for what felt like an eternity. Draco just looked past Harry into the forest while Harry looked down at the ground. Taking a deep breath Harry plucked up the courage to look at Draco, soft green eyes connecting with harsh grey ones the two boys stared longingly at each other. Harry licked his dry lips, inching closer he snaked his arm around Draco's neck and pulled him into an unexpected kiss. Draco groaned in surprise but soon melted into the kiss, soft lips caressed each other as Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist pulling him closer. Draco attempted to invade Harry's mouth with his tongue but was stopped by a moan of protest from the Gryffindor. Pulling back the two breathed rapidly as they stared at each other wide eyed.

"Does that answer your question?" Harry panted.


	3. Chapter 3

_He lay on the bed staring up at the naked and glorious Draco Malfoy, licking his lips he wanted to reach out and touch him but he was stopped by restraints around his wrists, looking up he noticed he was tied to the headboard of the large double bed, narrowing his eyes he noticed it was a Slytherin tie that bound him. His body was on fire with desire, his breathing rapid as he continued to stare at Draco who simply stood over the bed looking down with a cocky smile and a raised eyebrow. His breath hitched as he watched Draco run his flat palm over his chest and abs, the cocky smile widened as he took a step towards the bed never taking his hand off himself. He felt his stomach muscles tighten and he felt a delicious sensation in his groin as he began to become aroused, he was now panting as Draco climbed onto the bed and crawled over his sprawled naked body, their eyes never leaving each other's. Leaning his head back he let out a groan and pulled on the restraints as Draco planted butterfly kisses up his legs, his hands trailing up his thigh, brushing against his groin as he continued to crawl up his body, his mouth moving to his stomach as he continued to kiss and nip, his tongue dropped and swirled around his navel causing him to cry out and buck his hips forward. Draco was now leaning directly above him, grey eyes cold as they stared down at him; Draco grabbed his hair and kissed him harshly._

Green eyes shot up. Harry sat up in his bed panting; he was covered in a cold sweat as he tried to register where he was, blinking rapidly, swallowing hard he looked around the room and quickly recognized the Gryffindor dormitory. Wiping the sweat from his brow he tried to calm himself down, it was only a dream. "Shit." He whispered to himself as he fisted his hair roughly in his hands, licking his lips he closed his eyes and tried to return his breathing back to normal.

"Harry?" The concerned voice of Ron nearly made Harry fall out of his bed as he jumped out of his skin. His neck cracked as he whipped his head around and saw Ron also sitting up in bed staring at him with concerned eyes and a worried look on his face. "Are you ok?"

Harry let out a heavy sigh, forcing a small smile he nodded his head, "yeah." He lied, looking around the room he wiped his eyes and his eyebrows before looking back at Ron. "Yeah just a bad dream."

Ron just nodded and gave a reassuring smile before settling back down and quickly falling asleep snoring loudly. Harry sat up staring at the wall in front of him trying to get that dream out of his head. It had been two days since he had kissed Draco and the two knew they had to keep it a secret, no one could ever know that they liked each other it would completely ruin them both if anyone even had the faintest idea. After their sweet kiss Draco told him to think carefully about what he was doing and what it would mean if they did get together in secret, they had decided to meet in a week to discuss the matter properly but Harry knew what he wanted, he wanted Draco and he wanted him now. Sighing in frustration he couldn't understand why Draco had told him to think about it and not to rush into anything, they both liked each other, it was obvious that Draco fancied him as much as he did him so what was the fucking problem? Frowning he decided he didn't want to wait a whole week to talk to Draco about this, he had to talk to him tomorrow and that was final, they had a charms class together tomorrow so he would definitely see him. Settling back into bed he closed his tired eyes and he tried to think of what he would say tomorrow when he saw the Slytherin before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Walking into charms class Harry had a quick scan of the classroom and saw Draco sitting beside Pansy, a sudden tinge of jealousy surged through him as he saw the two talking, Draco obviously telling a dramatic story his hands waving as if he was re-enacting a fight scene while Pansy hung on every word he said. Catching his eye Draco stopped talking and gave Harry an arrogant smirk, raising a single eyebrow he whispered something to Pansy never taking his eyes off Harry, Pansy twirled around and looked Harry up and down before giggling wildly at Draco. Colour began to rise in his face as Harry continued to look at them, they were obviously talking about him and he could feel himself turn crimson, biting his bottom lip he shovelled from one foot to the other before he was suddenly pulled down into the seat beside him by Hermione.

Charms class was a lot more relaxed than potions and the class chatted loudly to one another as they did their work, Harry tried to listen to Hermione babble on but he was other wide preoccupied, looking past the brunette he caught Draco's cold eyes and couldn't help but glare at him, what the hell did he tell Pansy? Was he telling her about their kiss, telling her that he fancied him, telling her that he was gay? Swallowing hard he couldn't pull his eyes away from Draco's icy cold stare, the two eyeing each other as if they were the only people in the room, both lost in each other's gaze it was clear they wanted and needed each other here and now.

"Harry are you even listening to me?" Hermione's harsh voice tore Harry's eyes from Draco as he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't hear a word I said to you." Hermione frowned her voice sounding hurt as she looked back to her notebook with pain filled eyes.

Harry sighed and glanced at Draco who was still watching him impassively, a small smirk played on his lips. Harry shook his head and turned back to his obviously upset friend. "I'm sorry I was just distracted, what were you saying?" Harry tried to pull an innocent face as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Despite herself Hermione couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped her throat at the face that Harry was pulling. "It doesn't matter anyway." She shrugged, finishing her sentence she out her quill down and turned to give her friend her full attention. "What's been distracting you recently?" Hermione demanded leaning her head on her hand and staring at Harry with sparkling brown eyes.

Gulping Harry looked down at his hands on the desk and began to twirl his thumbs he didn't know what to say, how was he meant to explain to her without telling her the full story. A soft hand squeezed his thigh as Hermione's eyes begged him for an answer. "I can hear Malfoy talking shit about me to Pansy." Harry shrugged looking down, he hated being so aloof with his best friend.

Hermione turned around, her brow narrowing as she frowned at Draco, Harry also looked and saw the smirk wiped from Draco's face, his jaw was now tense and his eyes wide as he looked between the two of them. Harry couldn't help the smug smile that danced on his lips, _now you know how it feels, _Harry thought as he watched Draco look away obviously uncomfortable and continue with his work. "I don't see how Malfoy can annoy you all of sudden, for the past what three, four years? He has been nothing but a prat to you."

Kicking his shoe against the floor Harry looked down, how could he explain this? What was he meant to say, 'yeah but I didn't fancy Draco then' yeah that would go down really well especially with her. Looking past Hermione's bushy hair he watched Draco whisper to Pansy, his long pale fingers brushing her straight silky hair past her ear, running his hand down her jaw and neck he rested it on her arm as he leaned his mouth right into her ear. Green eyes blazing Harry mentally cursed to himself as he felt himself becoming flustered watching the two being cosy with each other, looking away with a bitter face it looked although he had just sucked on a lemon. "I'm just so sick of him."

Hermione reached over and caressed his hair with her soft hand, trailing down his face she rubbed her thumb in a circle on his warm cheek, Harry couldn't help but lean into the touch, closing his eyes he breathed deeply a small smile becoming evident on his exhausted face. Hermione grinned like an idiot, turning around she saw Draco scowling darkly at the two of them, smirking at him she leaned into Harry and whispered softly in his ear, "just forget him, he's nothing but an asshole."

"Yeah you're right." Harry smiled; looking up his eyes lingered on Draco's for a moment before he looked away and continued his work.

The class flew in; Harry didn't look at Draco again he simply continued to have fun with his good friend, she was touching him an awful lot but he didn't mind he knew she was just very affectionate and he didn't think anything of it. The two fell into comfortable silence as they copied the notes from the blackboard, Harry couldn't help but let his mind wonder, fantasising about his kiss with Draco, he could feel himself smiling like an idiot but he didn't care, he sighed dreamily as he remembered those soft pink lips on his, subconsciously licking his lips he knew he needed to feel those lips on him again and feel them today, frowning he remembered how he stopped Draco's tongue from entering his mouth and now regretted that decision immensely. Remembering Draco's words about having to be mean to him made his brow furrow he simply didn't understand why the older boy was so worried that people would begin to become suspicious if they didn't act like they hated each other, fair enough they couldn't be friendly but they could ignore the other or at least not be as nasty, but nope things were worse between them and he was pretty sure his fellow classmates were expecting a fight to break out any day now.

The class was dismissed forcing Harry into reality, watching everyone get up he saw a sight that made his heart run cold. Draco helped Pansy from her seat, kissing the back of her hand he then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, clasping her hand he leisurely walked out of the room with her. Green eyes wide with anger and jealous, mouth agape Harry couldn't hide his disgust; he was practically shaking with rage.

Hermione noticed the look on Harry's face and quickly spun around to see what had angered him but thankfully Draco and Pansy had already left the class, turning back to Harry with a bewildered look on her face she shrugged it off. "Do you have a free period now?" She asked as she finished packing her bag. Harry didn't answer he continued to glower at the door. Rolling her eyes she snapped her fingers in front of his face causing him to jump, "free period?"

Harry shook himself from his thoughts, taking a deep calming breath he packed his books and threw his bag over his shoulder following Hermione out of the room and into the hall where Ron waited on them. "Don't we all have a free period now?" Harry asked as he took a quick peek down the hall but there was no sign of Draco.

Ron nodded as he leaned against the wall his arms folded over his broad chest. "Great hall it is guys." Ron rubbed his stomach and winked.

The three shared a chuckle as the made their way towards the hall. Turning the corner before the great hall Harry stopped dead in his tracks, it was as if he had hit an invisible wall and he couldn't walk any further. In front of him Pansy was leaning against the door frame while Draco had his arm over her head, his flat palm leaning on the wall, he was so close to her that they practically touching noses as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"I need to go to the toilet; I'll meet you in there." Harry snarled before turning on his heels and stalking as quickly as he could down to hall, feeling the tears bubble up.

Neither Ron nor Hermione had time to say a thing before he was already halfway down the hall, looking at each other Ron shrugged while Hermione looked longingly at the back of Harry's head. Draco looked up as he watched Harry storm off in the opposite direction, cursing under his breath he whispered something to Pansy and walked away leaving her shocked and mortified. Draco barged through Ron and Hermione nearly causing them both to fall as he practically ran after Harry. "Bloody hell, watch yourself Malfoy!" Ron yelled after him as he steadied himself.

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she watched him stomp down the hall at such speed it was obvious he was going after Harry, looking back to Pansy she saw the disgust and sadness edged on her face. Blinking for a moment she shook her head, her eyes narrowed as Ron and her made their way into the great hall.

Harry fell onto the window ledge that overlooked the courtyard thankfully the entire school was either in classes or on their free periods in the library or great hall so he was more or less on his own, biting the inside of his cheek he mentally kicked himself for getting so jealous and upset over nothing, it wasn't like Draco and him were dating, they only shared one kiss, a kiss that obviously didn't mean anything. Huffing to himself he removed his glasses and viciously rubbed the tears from his eyes, he wasn't going to allow himself to cry over that prick.

"Hi" Harry's head shot up as Draco slid down beside him keeping his feet touching the ground he slumped against the window ledge, his hands in his trouser pockets the Slytherin looked straight ahead at the wall. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, never better." Harry snapped sarcasm dripping from his voice as he shoved his glasses back on his face and also looked at the wall straight ahead.

"Look…"

"I don't want to hear it Malfoy." Harry cut Draco off, snapping his head up he stared into the sad grey eyes with furious green ones. "It's obvious you like her." Harry sorrowfully dropped his head and stared down at his grubby shoes.

"I don't" Came a barely audible reply as Draco flicked his fringe from his eyes and looked over at Harry with pleading eyes, "all my friends think me and Pansy are the perfect couple and if I don't act up to that then they will know something's wrong with me."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he slowly lifted his head, blinking at Draco a couple of times he slowly whispered. "What do you mean there's something wrong with you?"

Draco shrugged and looked away to make sure no one was behind them or near them. "You know what I mean…."

Harry simply made a soft noise of acknowledgement. No he doesn't know what he means, eyeing Draco up and down he could only guess what he meant, did Draco hate the fact he was gay? Shaking his head he decided it was best not to dwell on this and knew this conversation was for another day. "So you don't like Pansy?" Harry couldn't keep the trace of hope from his voice.

"No of course not." Draco smiled his illusive genuine smile, showing his teeth and raising his eyebrows at Harry. Removing one hand from his pocket he grasped Harry's hand and caressed it gently with his thumb moving in circular motions. "I like you."

Harry fought with every fibre of his being not to jump for joy and shout from the rooftops. Instead a grin slowly crossed his face as he gazed into the cold eyes of Draco, he couldn't help the small frown that creased his brow as he absently wondered why Draco's eyes were always cold and icy. Pushing that thought away he didn't want to ruin the moment. "I like you too." Harry muttered embarrassed he looked down.

Draco took a quick scan around to make sure they were alone, once satisfied he cupped Harry's chin and tilted his head up so their eyes connected, their breaths hitched at the same moment as they admired each other in awe, neither believing that this was actually happening. Draco placed a quick chaste kiss on Harry's lips before pulling back paranoid that someone might see. Harry fluttered his eyes open after the all too brief kiss and slowly licked his lower lip.

"So where does this leave us?"


	4. Chapter 4

Draco lounged on the sofa in the Slytherin common room, arms draped over the back, one leg folded over the other he couldn't get the past couple of days out of his head. Grey eyes closed as he leant his head back, it felt like he hadn't slept for days and he was exhausted, so much had happened in the past two weeks it was like one big giant blur. He was so angry when he found out he was going to have to sit by himself on the train but now, now he was so thankful that it happened, so thankful that he was late because now he has what he has wanted for the past year or so. A small smile played on his lips as he thought about Harry, the Gryffindor who he had hated for their first two years at Hogwarts, who he began to realise he had feelings for last year and who he was now in a secret relationship with, after their little chat and short but sweet kiss the two decided they would see each other secretly for a while and see how things went before they decided to start anything serious. The smile disappeared and his brow narrowed as he thought about what would happen if anyone found out, they had to be super careful that no one would even become suspicious never mind actually confront either of them, Draco knew that if anyone asked him he could easily lie but he wasn't too sure about Harry, the smaller boy was a terrible liar so no doubt if anyone ever asked he would end up spilling the beans.

Blinking his eyes open he took a quick scan around the common room and thanked Merlin that he was still alone, given a few more precious moments with his thoughts. Closing his eyes again he allowed his mind to drift, he hadn't spent time alone with Harry since they decided to see each other secretly, tonight was their first time meeting up and in truth he was a little nervous about seeing the dark haired boy, they really didn't have a lot in common and he wasn't sure what they would talk about or how he should act around him, he wished he could just be himself but he didn't know who the real Draco was, a small frown creased his face as he realised just how fucked up he truly was. Letting out a huff of breath he decided not to dwell on that particular thought, every time he did he would become self-loathing for a few days and he wasn't going to allow anything to ruin this very rare moment of happiness in his life. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, he knew it was wrong on so many levels but that's why he was enjoying it so much, he knew a Slytherin should never be friends with a Gryffindor never mind go out with one, Harry and him were enemies everyone could see that, everyone believed that they hated each other and it just didn't make any sense for them to be together, also they were both boys and he was sure that would be the biggest issue if anyone discovered what they were up to, he just couldn't have the whole school finding out that he was gay, _what would your father say? _His subconscious snarled at him in disgust. He knew what his father would say or rather do if he ever found out, he would kill him plain and simple, literally kill him.

"Draco." The crude voice of Crab compelled Draco back into reality, slowly lifting his head he stared darkly at his fellow Slytherin. "We've been looking for you." Crab grumbled as he and Goyle sat down on the sofa opposite Draco.

"Well you found me." Draco couldn't keep the disdain out of his voice as he brushed his fringe down over his brow. Looking at the clock he sulked when he saw he still had two hours to go before he was meant to meet with Harry.

"What did you say to Pansy?" Goyle blurted out as he slumped against the back of the sofa.

"Hmmm?" Draco raised a bemused eyebrow as he glanced between the two goons sitting in front of him; he had to resist the temptation to roll his eyes at their stupidity.

"She's been really upset the past few days and when we asked her what was wrong she just said your name and stormed off." Crab shrugged as he stared down at his dirty hands.

A conceited smile danced on Draco's face as he remembered her face when he left her to chase after Harry. "I told her she's not my type."

Crab and Goyle's mouths fell open at the exact same time, glancing at each other in shock they looked back to Draco with questioning faces. "How can Pansy not be your type?"

"She's a slut." Draco said in a matter of fact tone, his eyes icy and emotionless.

"I don't think she is." Crab confessed with a bewildered eyebrow raised.

Draco let out a snort of amusement, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees he motioned for his friends to lean closer. "She has been with nearly every guy from Slytherin and Ravenclaw, the girl is a fucking broom."

Goyle sat back clearly surprised by what he heard while Crab just pursed his lips and stared into Draco's cold eyes. "Is that not the perfect girl for you then?" Crab smirked.

A dark chuckle escaped Draco's throat as he leant back relaxing in his seat. "I can do better than a dirty slut."

"But all the other girls in Slytherin are dogs."

Grey eyes complacent Draco licked his lips very slowly. "Trust me I can have anyone I want in this school." He had to hide his smile as he knew those words were so very true.

The three sat in comfortable silence as Goyle and Crab looked down at the floor, their eyes blank. Draco rolled his eyes as he knew they weren't thinking of anything, they were so dense it was unbelievable. Crab was first to speak. "So if you're not going to do anything with her…." He coughed his eyes questioning.

Draco smiled, but it wasn't the same smile he would give Harry, it was dark, twisted and full of sinister intent. "Yeah go for it I couldn't care less and she will be on the rebound since I rejected her."

"Hang on." Goyle interrupted glancing between Crab and Draco with dark eyes. "How come you get to have her?" He eyes Crab up and down.

"Because I suggested it!" Crab snapped getting into Goyle's face.

"Guys," Draco interrupted them putting his arms in the air and waving his hands. "This is Pansy we are talking about; you both could easily have her." The two smiled and nodded at each other, Draco had to hide his grimace as he watched them ominously. Glancing at the clock he saw he now only had an hour to get ready for his meeting with Harry. "I'm going to get a shower I'll see you girls later." He teased raising his eyebrows before he stood elegantly and swaggered away.

* * *

Harry couldn't keep the excitement away, it was nearly time to go and meet Draco, the boy he was now seeing secretly, it was so forbidden and that was what made it that much better and hotter. Looking in the mirror he fixed his hair for the fiftieth time in the past five minutes, grumbling under his breath he looked at his reflection and was angry that his hair wouldn't sit perfect. _I'm such a bloody woman_ he scolded himself but couldn't help but once again play with his fringe. Licking his dry lips he could feel his heart pound so hard in his chest it actually hurt, his hands were shaking as he grabbed his invisibility cloak, holding it in his hand he decided he wouldn't put it on until he was out of the common room in case someone freaked out because a door opened by itself. They were going to meet at 10pm just after bedtime and students weren't allowed out after that, this made his butterflies worse as he worried that Draco would get caught sneaking out of his common room or the castle, they agreed to meet just a bit away from the whomping willow so they wouldn't be in the forbidden forest but just far enough away from the castle so there would be no chance of getting caught.

Looking at his watch he saw it was 9.45, it was time to leave. Looking at the other beds he saw that everyone was fast asleep, holding his shoes he tip toed out of the room and closed the door oh so quietly behind him making sure not to wake anyone up. Shoving his shoes on he ran down the stairs, wanting to get out of the Gryffindor room as quickly as possible before anyone saw him and questioned where he was going at such a late hour, jumping down the last step he couldn't keep the smile from his face, he felt like a giddy school girl and he didn't care because it was the best feeling he had felt in a very long time. Walking into the common room he let out a long sigh of relief when he saw it was empty, this was going perfectly he was sure this was going to be a perfect night with the not so perfect boy he fancied.

Little did Harry know that someone had actually spotted him running down the steps, the sound of someone closing the boy's dormitory door made her suspicious and she couldn't stop her curiosity, her heart had stopped when she saw Harry running down the stairs and she couldn't help but follow him, wondering what he was up to, Hermione hid behind the wall and watched him with one eye as he snuck out of the common room and into the hallway of the castle, waiting a second she quickly followed opening the door she looked left and right but there was no sign of him. Cursing she realised he must be under his invisibility cloak, sighing in defeat she went back into the common room and headed for bed, she would quiz Harry tomorrow, she knew he couldn't tell a lie to save his life so she would get the truth out of him one way or another.

Harry ran full speed under his cloak out of the castle, outside the moon shun brightly making it easy to see, it was a clear night the stars were out in full view and Harry couldn't help but stare at them, they really were breath taking. It was a beautiful night, Harry felt like hugging himself as he continued towards his destination, everything was falling perfectly into place, it was the nicest night he had ever seen and he was going to spend it with the only other person he wanted to share it with. Harry made it to the top of the hill and he stopped dead in his tracks, his breathing stopped as he stared in awe at Draco, his bright blonde hair glistening beautifully in the moonlight it was magnificent looking, he sat slumped against a tree sitting on top of his own robe, he was wearing grey sweatpants and a plain black t shirt that hung in all the right places. Harry slipped his cloak off and couldn't help but smile as he slowly inched closer to Draco, his breathing becoming rigid as the butterflies began doing summersaults making his heart feel as though it was in his mouth.

Draco glanced up when he heard soft footsteps approaching; a small smile creased his face as he watched Harry walk towards him, the other boy wore loose jeans and a dark blue jumper. "Hey." He patted on the space on his robe beside him.

"Hey yourself." Harry smiled as he sat down on the robe, it was a lot softer than he had anticipated and he couldn't help but run his flat palm over it. "Aren't you worried about getting it stained?"

Draco sunk his lips in and raised his eyebrows, he clearly hadn't even thought about that. "Not really, sure if I do I can always get them out or get my father to buy me a new robe."

"Oh." Harry blushed and looked down as he realised how stupid the question was. Draco smiled fondly, lowering his head so his face was in view of Harry he smiled as sweetly as he could, which wasn't very sweet but it was the thought that counts. Harry let a small chuckle escape his lips, leaning forward he planted a wet kiss on Draco's lips before pulling back. "How have you been anyway?" He asked genuinely curious.

Draco moved his head back and shuffled closer to Harry so their legs brushed against each other causing delicious friction. "Oh the same old been bored shitless in this dump." He shrugged looking at the castle with a blank expression on his face.

Harry blinked in surprise, how anyone could call Hogwarts a dump was beyond him it was the best place in the entire world. "Hogwarts isn't a dump." He growled through clenched teeth.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head he forgot how much Harry loved Hogwarts, opening them again he let out a sigh he turned to see blazing green eyes baring a hole in him. "Maybe it's because I'm in Slytherin I hate it, I mean I am surrounded by fucking idiots." A trace of humour evident in his otherwise stern voice.

Harry laughed with affection as he looked up at the grand castle. "Probably, I don't know how you stick those fools." He confessed with a small smile. Smirking a little he raised a single eyebrow, "then again if you got put into Slytherin then you must be pretty stupid as well." His eyes danced mischievously.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling, grey eyes icy and cold with just a tint of amusement in them he gazed impassively at harry. "Is that so Potter?" His eyes turned dark and Harry couldn't help the gasp that escaped his mouth, Draco really was beautiful. "I think you may regret those brave words."

"Really?" Harry pushed further, raising his eyebrows he licked his suddenly dry lips, leaning forward so his mouth was basically touching Draco's ear. "I dare you to do something." He challenged.

Harry didn't have time to react. Within a second he was pushed down on the cold ground, his arms forced above his head as Draco held both his wrists with one hand, blunt nails dug into his skin making him groan in pained pleasure. Draco smirked down at him; he loved having Harry helpless beneath him it felt so right, leaning forward he slowly caressed Harry's lips with his own. Harry moaned into the kiss, slowly kissing back he loved having those soft lips on his, he tried to move his hands but the grip tightened around them keeping him locked beneath the taller boy, groaning he wished he could reach out and touch him, to feel him, to caress him and to grab him. The kiss deepened as Draco pushed his full body weight onto Harry, his groin pressing into Harry's thigh causing the younger boy to moan as he felt the hardness push against him, Draco's free hand moved up and down Harry's torso causing a delicious sensation as Harry withered beneath him. Draco grazed his tongue over Harry's teeth silently begging permission to enter and Harry was quick to oblige, opening his mouth he met Draco's tongue with his own, the two caressing each other before they wrestled for dominance, Draco moaned loudly as Harry fought back pushing his own tongue deep into Draco's mouth causing him to give up the fight and let Harry control the heart stopping kiss, his hand continued to feel and explore Harry's body before falling to his groin and giving it a tight squeeze and tug.

"Please…" Harry panted; pulling back for breath he stared at Draco with pleading eyes.

Draco looked into the green eyes longingly; he saw lust, excitement and a tinge of fear. Sighing heavily he cast his eyes downwards, he knew he couldn't do this, not here, not yet, not like this. Licking his lips he slowly shook his head keeping his eyes cast downwards, "I can't do this." He whispered in a hoarse voice, sitting up he caught his breath and leant against the tree again, knee up he rested his elbow on it while his head rested in his hand, his fingers fisting in his blonde hair.

Harry swallowed hard and slowly sat up feeling as though he was about to burst into tears. _What the fuck just happened? _He sombrely thought as he fixed his wonky glasses. "Why did you stop?" He squeaked as he stared down at his knotted hands wishing the ground would eat him up.

"I don't want you to do something you're going to regret."

"I won't regret it."

Draco let out a huff of breath, turning to Harry it killed him to see hurt in those gorgeous green eyes, lifting his hand he slowly caressed Harry's cheek. "You say that now but what happens if this doesn't work out and next week we are enemies again, I don't want to rush this. I want to wait until the right moment when we are officially together you know?"

Harry let out a small sigh of disappointment, he knew that Draco was right and he couldn't help but feel happy that Draco wasn't after just one thing from him. "Yeah you are right, we should wait." Scooting closer to Draco he leant his head on the bony shoulder of the older boy and looked up at the moon. "You know you are a good person."

Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head down into Harry's hair, inhaling deeply he opened his piercing grey eyes and to Harry's surprise they were filled with sorrow. "I only wish that were true."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry yawned loudly as he attempted to finish his breakfast of eggs on toast; sitting by himself he struggled to keep his eyes open as he slowly chewed each delicious mouth full of food. Glancing behind him he couldn't believe how perky Draco looked, the blonde haired boy looked as though he had slept for a solid twelve hours, his hair was perfect, skin looked fresh and he was laughing and joking away with his fellow Slytherin's, while Harry looked a complete mess, dark black circles covered his eyes, his hair was sticking in every direction and he looked as though he would pass out from exhaustion at any moment. The two caught eyes and despite himself Harry couldn't help but smile while Draco's hard expression didn't change, he brushed Harry off and went back to chatting with Crab and Goyle, sighing Harry turned around and continued to eat, he hated this, hated the fact that he couldn't even smile at Draco in public, hated the fact that he couldn't go over and talk to him and he really hated that they couldn't tell anyone what they were doing. Finishing his breakfast he leant his head in his hands and closed his eyes, a dreamy sigh escaped his lips as he let his mind drift thinking about meeting with Draco tonight. This would be their fourth night meeting in a row and it was beginning to take its toll on the tired Gryffindor, they would stay out until four or five in the morning to watch the sun rise before sneaking back into the castle to their separate dormitories.

He felt the bench shift, jumping he blinked his eyes open to see Ron in front of him and Hermione beside him, Ron was smiling pleasantly before he grabbed a plateful of food and began to dig in, Hermione eyed him suspiciously, a small frown creased her face as she gazed at him. "Hey guys, what you two up to?" Harry yawned.

Before Ron had a chance to answer Hermione was quick to pick up on how tired Harry was acting, "you tired Harry?" A fake smile plastered on her face, her eyes livid.

"Yeah I haven't been sleeping well recently; I've been having some pretty bad nightmares." Harry stifled another yawn to cover up his obvious lie.

"I bet you have." She grumbled darkly under her breath looking down at the table.

Ron and Harry looked at each other bewildered by the way she was acting. Shaking the awkwardness off Harry smiled at Ron, "since its Saturday I was thinking we could do some quidditch practice together?"

"Yeah that would be great, feels like ages since we last played." Ron mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"Ronald please don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione scolded him, her voice bitter and her eyes narrow.

Ron rolled his eyes and dramatically swallowed his food, "bloody hell, alright keep your hair on."

The three fell into an uncomfortable silence, neither really knowing what to say, this was strange it wasn't the way three friends, especially best friends should be acting. Ron continued to eat, Hermione stared down at the table looking as though she was about to burst into tears, Harry took a quick peek behind him and saw Draco still joking and laughing with the ones from Slytherin. Frowning to himself he couldn't understand why he suddenly felt awkward around the two people he was closest to, coughing he forced a smile. "So what are you going to do when Ron and I are at quidditch?"

"I don't know I might go to the library and study I suppose." Hermione shrugged not taking her eyes off the table.

"How long do you think we are going to play for?" Ron made sure he had swallowed all his food before daring to speak.

"I don't want to play for too long mate I'm pretty exhausted." Harry groaned as he rubbed the back of neck, he noticed the face Hermione made but he decided to ignore her, "how about half an hour or so?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Ron took the final bite of his breakfast, his face full of content as he swallowed and took a big gulp of pumpkin juice, "that was exactly what I needed."

"You love you're food, I think you would marry dinner if you could." Harry joked causing Ron to laugh but Hermione's expression remained blank as she continued to stare at the table.

"Will we go now?" Ron hinted not very subtly as he looked over at the grim face of Hermione and then back at Harry with wide pleading eyes.

Harry didn't need to be asked twice he was up in a flash, "yeah lets go, see you later Hermione." He smiled down at her and she looked up her brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears, she just gave him a weak smile before looking back down.

Harry and Ron shrugged at each other before wandering down the hall; Harry quickly looked back and saw Draco watching him with curious eyes, giving a tiny smile and a raise of his eyebrows before he turned back around. "What is with her these days?" he asked taking a glance back to Hermione.

"Honestly I have no idea but I tell you she's becoming a bloody lunatic." Ron rolled his eyes as they made their way towards the Gryffindor common room to get changed. "She has feelings for you." It was a statement.

Harry let out a deep sigh, he knew Ron was right he would have to be blind not to notice the way she looks at him, "I don't understand why though, I mean it has literally came out of nowhere." Harry frowned as he thought about his friend, she was a dear friend to him and he didn't want to lose her over something as petty as this.

"You need to talk to her before it gets worse."

"I know, I just don't know how to let her down gently I mean I love her as a friend but nothing more." Harry said sadly, he wished things could be different.

"I'm sure you will think of something man." Ron smiled reassuringly and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Hermione sat where they left her, her eyes filled with sadness and unshed tears as she continued to stare down at the table in front of her. Letting out a long sigh she blinked back the tears and decided not to waste her time crying over this, she couldn't sit here and cry like a baby, she had to do something. Biting the inside of her mouth she looked over at Draco and an ugly scowl took over her face as she saw him laughing and joking with his idiot followers, she hated that boy more than anything in the world, she wanted nothing more than to go over and punch him square in the face, wanted nothing more than to show everyone what he truly was, a dirty little queer. Her face twisted in rage as she thought about what that sick boy was doing to _her_ Harry, she wasn't stupid she knew that Harry was sneaking out of bed every night to meet with Malfoy, she couldn't understand why though, what did Malfoy have that she didn't? Well in the physical sense it was obvious but personality wise she was kind, caring, loving, smart and funny while he was arrogant, crude, rude, twisted, mean, in fact he was just one fucked up individual. She had to be sure though, she had to know for certain that they were meeting up; maybe she could somehow get them caught. A wicked smile took over her face as she began to think of an ingenious plan, gathering her things she quickly stood from the bench and rushed out of the great hall making her way to the library to write the note she would later place in Snape's office.

* * *

Harry walked absently around the castle trying to find something to do, after his quidditch practice with Ron he found he was now restless and really wanted to do something exciting but he couldn't find anyone or anything exciting, Ron had went for a quick nap after their game and he couldn't find Hermione anywhere, in truth he didn't even want to see her but he knew he had to talk to her and it was better to do it sooner rather than later, if he didn't talk to her now and get this situation dealt with then it may ruin their friendship forever and he really didn't want that to happen.

Letting out a long breath he couldn't understand why she suddenly liked him, it was as if she was completely obsessed with him and it happened out of nowhere, last year he knew for a fact she didn't like him and now she was all over him and was acting so different around him, she couldn't be more moody if she tried. A scary thought flashed through his mind as he replayed their conversation this morning, did she know something? No she couldn't, how would she know he was sneaking out at night to meet Draco, he had been extra careful to make sure no one saw him and he even wore his invisibility cloak, discarding that thought he decided there was no way she could know and he was going to keep it that way.

Harry was suddenly grabbed and dragged into a supply closest, a rough hand fisted in his hair causing him to wince; soft lips attacked his in a lustful, needful and sexual kiss. Harry moaned into the mouth allowing the other boy's tongue access, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck he pulled him closer so he was pushed against the wall with Draco's taller body leaning on his, the two groaned as they wrestled for dominance, tongues caressing each other wildly as Draco's left hand pushed its way up Harry's t-shirt, running his fingers over his abs and chest, fingers stopping to graze and nip at the younger boy's nipples. Harry moaned loudly giving up the fight for dominance he allowed Draco to ravage his mouth, he was putty in the older boys hand's, his body a slave to Draco's allowing the paler boy to do whatever he so wished. He felt Draco smile against his mouth as his breathing became heavier, his eyes closed in pure bliss he pulled back from the kiss for air, leaning his head back he gave Draco a delightful view of his exposed neck, the older boy couldn't help himself, he leant forward and began to suck, lick and nip Harry's throat and neck causing the younger boy to moan loudly and buck his hips wildly.

Draco pulled back his eyes blazing with lust and excitement; his hands rested on Harry's hips, the two boys panted hard trying to get their breath back, foreheads resting on the other they gazed into each other eyes with desire and hunger, they both wanted, needed more but they knew they couldn't. Draco slowly licked his lips and a small smirk appearing, leaning forward he placed a light lingering kiss on Harry's lips before moving away and fixing his sweater vest and hair. "That was fun." He winked.

Harry's vision was blurry from lust, blinking a few times he regained his sight, a goofy smile spread over his face as he looked at Draco's piercing grey eyes, "I say Mr Malfoy you have an insatiably appetite ."

"That I do Potter but I don't see you complaining."

Harry blushed crimson as he smoothed down his t shirt and fixed his glasses so they were sitting perfectly on his face. "That was very random you know, not that I am complaining but it came out of nowhere."

Draco pursed his lips and shrugged, raising a single eyebrow he confessed in a small voice. "When I saw you earlier in the great hall I couldn't take my eyes off you, it took all my will power not to jump over the table and kiss you there and then. I couldn't wait until tonight to see you again."

Harry titled his head down; green eyes looking into grey a shy smile crept along his face, "well to be honest I wanted to pounce on you when I saw you this morning as well." He muttered although embarrassed to admit it.

Draco couldn't stop the arrogant smile that he flashed Harry, his eyes dancing with passion. "Glad to know we have the same effect on each other. Are we still meeting tonight?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know, maybe you've had your fill of me today." Draco's expression blank as he looked impassively at Harry.

Harry blinked trying to register how their conversation became serious all of a sudden, Draco's mood changed like there was no tomorrow, he found it nearly impossible to keep up. "I could never get my fill of you." Harry teased trying to bring the mood back to where it was.

"Now who's being insatiable Mr Potter?" Draco raised an amused eyebrow, his tongue sticking out between his teeth.

Harry smiled fondly; sauntering towards Draco he placed a chaste kiss on his lips and whispered, "ten o'clock." With that said he turned on his heels and headed for the door, peeking his head through he made sure the coast was clear, looking back he gave Draco a cheeky wink and left.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Draco cursed to himself as he raced down the Slytherin steps, he was late, it was already ten o'clock and he still hadn't left, after their sweet encounter he went back to his room to take a nap which lasted over six fucking hours and now he was late, he hated being late, he couldn't bare the thought of Harry sitting alone outside the castle in the cold night waiting on him. Jumping down the last two steps he nearly fell flat on his face with the speed he was running, opening the door he gasped loudly, grinding to halt he lost his balance and fell down on his backside. "Fuck sake." He whispered as he looked up into the angry eyes of Snape.

"A bit late to be running around is it not Mr Malfoy?" Snape raised a single eyebrow his face stern as he stared down with fierce eyes.

Draco quickly jumped to his feet, looking down at the ground his eyes shot back and forth as he tried to think of something, anything to say. Deciding to avert attention away from himself he looked at Snape with a puzzled face. "What are you doing here at this time sir?"

Snape smiled darkly down at the young boy, he decided to humour him. "I have reason to believe that you are sneaking out of the castle late at night." Grabbing Draco by the scruff of his shirt he marched him out of the common room and along the hall towards his office.

"Let me go!" Draco yelped as he tripped over his own feet trying to keep up with the older, scary man.

Snape opened the door to his office and threw the blonde haired boy into the centre of it. "Sit." He barked causing Draco to practically jump out of his skin, looking nervously around the room he picked a random chair and sat.

Snape leant over the desk so he was face to face with Draco, the young boy looked terrified as he stared into blazing eyes. "Now tell me where you were going."

Draco pursed his lips and raised both eyebrows; trying desperately to appear un-intimidated he shrugged. "I was going to the bathroom."

"Don't lie to me." Snape snarled grabbing the boy's shirt and pulled him so they were nose to nose.

"I'm not lieing." Draco squeaked.

Snape used his free hand to pull a bottle Veritaserum out of his robe pocket and place it on the table in front of Draco. "Tell me the truth or the contents of this bottle may just slip down your throat."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling, eyes full of unshed tears, mouth quivering as he willed himself not to cry, furiously he wiped his eyes before smacking himself on the head and cursing under his breath. He couldn't believe what had happened to him, here he was laying in his bed nearly sobbing when he should be out with Harry, they should be sitting under the moonlight together, kissing each other, having another great night together. Instead he was here, hating life, hating Snape and hating himself, he couldn't believe he had been caught, if only he hadn't overslept and then none of this would be happening, if he had left just five minutes earlier he would be with Harry, why did he have to oversleep? Why did he have to make so much noise running down the steps? Rolling over onto his side he rubbed his tired eyes and let out a half yawn, he was physically and emotionally exhausted but he couldn't sleep with worry, he only hoped that Harry was back in his dormitory safe and tomorrow he would have to explain it all to Harry, he only hoped that the younger boy would forgive him for standing him up. Replaying the events of that night in his head he couldn't comprehend what had happened.

_Draco eyed the bottle in horror, his mouth agape and eyes wide he couldn't believe this was happening, how the hell was he going to get out of this one. Swallowing the lump in his throat he closed his eyes as he tried to think of something to say, how could he lie and make it seem like he wasn't lying. Taking a deep breath he looked up with pleading eyes. "Please I can't tell you."_

_Snape dropped the boy's shirt and stood back, raising a suspicious eyebrow, "what are you up to Malfoy?"_

_Draco nervously licked his dry lips, blinking back tears he continued to look at Snape with pleading eyes, "I can't tell you." He repeated in a begging voice._

_Snape pursed his lips and leant over the table hovering over the petrified boy, "you are breaking school rules by sneaking out of the castle, as a teacher and the head of Slytherin house it is my duty to find out what you are doing and why. So I won't ask you again Mr Malfoy."_

_Draco let out a deep sigh, his eyes glistening with tears, his breathing becoming rapid as he tried to hold his nerves and emotions in check. "If you make me tell it's going to ruin both our lives." He blurted out. Grey eyes went wide when he realised what he had just said. Shit, he had given too much away._

"_Both your lives?" Snape once again stood back, his eyes narrowed with curiosity as he looked Draco up and down._

_Draco cursed himself and placed his head in his hands, fingers fisting through his blonde hair he wanted to die. "Yes, I was meeting someone." He confessed as he finally admitted defeat._

"_Who?"_

_Draco stared down at the ground, he knew he couldn't say, there was no way he would ever admit that he was seeing Harry. "That's the part I can't tell you please don't make me."_

"_You were meeting a girl?" Draco's lips curled into an amused smile._

_Draco's breath hitched as he saw a way out. "Yes I was." He exclaimed a little too excitedly _

_Snape let out a snort of laughter, shaking his head he paced in front of the blonde haired boy. "You're lying to me again Mr Malfoy."_

_Head in his hands Draco let out a huff of breath, "I'll not sneak out again sir, please can we just forget about this." Draco pleaded, looking up with wide eyes, his mouth in a grim line he silently begged Snape to drop it. Snape licked his lips and contemplated what Draco was saying to him. "Please trust me." The boy whispered._

_Snape closed his eyes and tilted his head down letting out a deep sigh he looked at Draco with understanding eyes. "Ok Malfoy, because I like you I'll let you away with it this time." Draco couldn't stop the huge grin that took over his face; suddenly Snape grabbed his shirt and pulled him close wiping the smile from his face. "But if I ever catch you out of bed again then I will find out who you are meeting with and the consequence will be dire." With that said he dropped the boy's shirt and let him run back to his dormitory._

Thankfully Draco got away with it this time, he wouldn't be so lucky next and he knew that. Turning onto his back he sighed in frustration as sleep eluded him, he would now have to think of a new way to meet Harry but he couldn't think of anything, there was nowhere for them to go now and he couldn't help but worry that this would be the end of their fling. He thumped the bed bitterly as he pushed that unpleasant thought out of his head, no this was not going to be the end of it, they liked each other a lot and they weren't going to let something like this put them off. He was sure that Snape knew he was meeting a boy, he grimaced at the thought of his professor knowing something so personal about him but he was also thankful that Snape let him off with it and would act as though nothing ever happened. Closing his tired eyes he began to think how he would explain all of this to Harry tomorrow, would the other boy be pissed off that he didn't show, would he blank him, would he not accept his apology or would he be understanding and listen to what Draco told him; only time would tell. Sighing he gave his mind a rest and soon drifted off into an uneasy, troubled and nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

Harry stormed through the hallway, everyone moving out of his way when they saw the look on his enraged face, shoes stomping on the hard ground, eyes narrowed, robe trailing behind him the Gryffindor was not to be messed with today. He couldn't believe he had been stood up; he was so fucking stupid, he knew that eventually Draco would get bored with him but he didn't think it would have happened so quickly. He sat outside for an hour waiting on the Slytherin to show up before he finally called it a night and made his way back to his dormitory alone and rejected, he had been hopeful that the older boy may have just been running late, or perhaps he had forgotten where they were meant to meet or what time, but no he knew now, he knew that Draco had purposely left him sitting outside like a bloody loser, had purposely led him on the believe that something special could happen between them and purposely led him on the believe that he truly liked him. _You are so fucking gullible you fucking sad bastard, _his subconscious sneered at him as he made his way to potion class.

Walking into class he let out a tiresome sigh as he looked at the back of the blonde head of Draco, his brow furrowed as he marched over to his seat, he forgot that he had to sit beside this dick for half an hour and now he was even more furious if that was possible. Snape hadn't arrived to class yet so the students sat and chatted away to each other, looking behind him he saw Hermione ranting to Ron about something while the red haired boy simply looked bored. Sitting down he ignored the soft smile that Draco gave him as he pulled out his books and quill, making sure not to even give the older boy a glance.

"Harry about last night…" Draco whispered his eyes scanning the room to make sure no one was looking at them.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses Draco." Harry snapped cutting the other boy off.

"It's not what you think, I didn't stand you up." Draco pleaded, his voice straining as he tried to keep his volume in check.

"Really?" Harry barked louder than he had intended, he heard the class go quiet for a second but he didn't care he continued to stare at Draco with dark eyes. "So I didn't sit out there for a fucking hour waiting on you?" He whispered making sure no one heard him.

Draco closed his eyes and cast his head downwards; he couldn't have felt worse if he tried. Looking back up with sorrow filled grey eyes he mumbled. "If I could have met you I would have."

Harry chuckled bitterly, his eyes remaining dark and his brow narrow as he eyed Draco in disgust. "Yeah right like I'm going to believe that! Go on then tell me, give me your big explanation, I can't wait to fucking hear it."

Draco sighed and opened his mouth to speak, as if on que the classroom door banged open causing all the students to jump and face the front of the class, Snape stalked in and stopped at the front eyeing the class. Draco silently cursed as he looked over at Harry with sad eyes; Harry simply looked him up and down before looking back at Snape. "Continue the work I set the last day." He commanded and the class immediately opened their texts books and began writing in silence.

"I'm still waiting." Harry snarled in Draco's ear before he opened his book and began to work through it.

Draco blinked his eyes in shock, looking around the room he licked his dry lips before whispering, "I can't tell you here, we need to meet after this class, wait in the hallway for me and then follow me ok?" His voice pleading as he tried to get Harry to understand where he was coming from.

Harry simply shook his head as he continued to write. "Are you sure you can manage to show up this time?" He muttered sarcastically never taking his eyes from his book.

"Harry please." Draco whined as he looked at Harry's profile.

Harry let out a long sigh and finally looked up however Draco's eyes weren't on him anymore, turning his head he realised that Snape was staring at them suspiciously, while Draco's eyes were wide with fear and his skin paled before he quickly glanced back down and continued to work. Harry raised a bemused eyebrow his eyes shooting back and forth between Snape and Draco before he shrugged it off and continued his work. The two boys continued to glance at each other throughout the class, neither saying a thing, Draco occasionally daring a peek up at Snape and each time he saw Snape looking back at him with a blank expression, cursing under his breath he was now convinced that the professor knew what was going on.

The class was finally dismissed and like always Draco quickly jumped to his feet, gathering his stuff he gave Harry an imploring look before rushing out of the room. Harry let out an exasperating sigh before packing his stuff and following Draco. "Harry where are you going?" Hermione asked out of nowhere causing Harry to jump.

Harry saw Draco waiting on him, leaning on the wall he tried his best to look cool calm and collected but the taller boys face was full of worry and his eyes wide as he silently urged Harry to hurry up. "I was going to go to bed since it's my free, I am really tired." Harry faked a yawn and a stretch.

"Don't you think you should tell Dumbledore about your nightmares? Perhaps he will know what they mean?" Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow, glancing down the hall he saw Draco waiting and her face twisted in disgust.

"I might just do that you know, but right now I need sleep I'll see you guys later." Harry lied before turning around and walking in the same direction Draco was standing in.

Hermione watched ominously as Draco decided then stand up and continue down the hall with Harry walking in the same direction. Licking the inside of her mouth she knew her plan had failed and now she was more determined than ever to find out exactly what was going on with Harry, she had to catch him, she had to see it for herself to believe it. Following Ron in the opposite direction she knew she would need to think of a new plan and quick if she wanted _her_ Harry back.

Harry followed Draco out of the main building past Hagrid's house and into the forest, a small smile crept along his face as he remembered this was the place they first went when they confessed feelings for each other and shared their first kiss. The smile was replaced with a frown as Harry remembered why he was following Draco, the boy better have a good fucking excuse for standing him up or this whole thing would be over.

Draco finally stopped and slowly turned around; biting his bottom lip he looked into curious green eyes with depressed grey ones. "I was caught sneaking out of the Slytherin common room by Snape." He finally confessed never taking his eyes off Harry's.

A gasp of horror escaped the dark haired boy's lips, his eyes wide as he couldn't believe what he just heard. "You were caught?" He breathed.

"Yeah, he took me into his office and demanded to know where I was going." Draco shrugged looking down at the ground while he kicked his foot back and forth.

"What did you tell him?" Harry demanded walking over to the older boy and grabbing him by the arms, he needed to know.

"He doesn't know about us." Draco confirmed, hearing the sigh of relief leave Harry's lips he looked up, a small smile playing on his lips as he saw that Harry was no longer angry at him. "He knows I've been meeting someone though and said if he caught me sneaking out again he would pour Veritaserum down my throat and find out who I have been sneaking out with." Draco mumbled.

"So we can't meet up at night anymore?"

"No we can't." Draco concurred sadly. Leaning forward he placed a soft lingering kiss on Harry's sweet lips, "don't worry I'm sure we will think of something though." He gave a reassuring smile, his fingers cupping Harry's chin, his thumb slowly caressing the younger boys cheek.

Harry met Draco's smile, leaning into the touch his breath hitched as he felt the electricity between them, the stomach in his muscles tightening as he felt Draco's hot breath on his face causing a delicious sensation in his groin. "Yeah you're right we will think of something." He breathed before leaning forward and claiming Draco's lips in a sweet kiss, lips caressed each other slowly, tongues occasionally touching causing a delightful tingle in both mouths. Harry pulled back with a shy smile, his hand's resting on Draco's hips, the two gazed longingly into each other's beautiful eyes, Harry was first to speak. "Don't you think it was weird that Snape was in your common room at that time?"

"I think someone told him." Draco's voice was small as he looked down at his immaculate shoes, he knew deep down that someone had told Snape he was sneaking out, there was no other explanation.

"But no one knows about us, do they?" Harry's voice was suddenly tinged with fear at the thought of someone knowing what they were up to.

Draco quickly shook his head, grey eyes shooting up to comfort scared green ones. "No way, if someone knew then we would know by now. I'm sure someone just heard me sneaking around the dormitory." He gave Harry a reassuring smile and a swift kiss on the forehead, "don't worry yourself."

"Ok I trust you, I'm sure no one knows." Harry smiled back.

"I am sorry for last night you know." Draco apologized; a wicked grin took over his face before he dropped to his knees, hands on Harry's waist, looking up with lust filled eyes he whispered. "Let me make it up to you."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione walked briskly through the library, trying desperately to find the book she knew contained the answers she so needed. She had finally thought of a plan that she knew would work easily, all she needed to do was know how to make the potion and then her problem with Malfoy would no longer exist, a sinister scowl took over his face as she thought about the blonde haired boy, oh if only she could walk right up to him use the crucio curse on him, life would be so much easier. Sighing she shook that thought from her head knowing if she thought about it too long she may consider it properly, a sick smile played on her lips as she dwelled on it just a little longer, oh the satisfaction she would get from seeing him on the ground withering in pain. Continuing her hunt for the book she knew she only had a few moments of free period left before she had to go to charms class, a soft smile creased her face as she thought about sitting beside Harry for half an hour, her stomach did a summersault as she imagined touching his leg with her own, her hand 'accidently' brushing against his, it was going to be a good half an hour. Sighing she looked at the clock and realised she was almost out time.

Walking down the next aisle she quickly skimmed through the names of the books until she found exactly what she was looking for, a victorious smile made her eyes crinkle as she quickly snatched the book and looked through the contents, finger resting on the potion she knew she had to make if she wanted Harry for herself. Turning to page 235 in the book her mouth fell open and her heart sank, these were the most complicated instructions she had seen since she tried to make polyjuice potion two years ago, sighing she knew it would take at least two months to make this but she knew she had no choice. Taking out a roll of parchment and her quill she quickly wrote down the name of the book, the name of the potion and what page it was on before slipping the book back into the bookcase and leaving the library. There was no way she was going to allow this masterful plan to fail, it would work, it would have to work, she was going to make this potion work and then she would somehow get Harry to drink it and then this Malfoy problem would be history.

* * *

Harry walked through the halls with a goofy smile engraved on his face, his eyes glazed over he wandered happily to his next class of the day. He had just had his first sexual encounter and it was something he would never forget, a soft sigh escaped his lips as he remembered the sight of Draco on his knees before him, the feel of Draco's hand's undoing his zipper and peeling his trousers off and the sweet sensation of the Draco's hot , glorious mouth on him. He never thought that the older boy would be so willing to please him, to let him take control of the situation, to do something that would put him in the position of power; it truly was one of the best if not the best experiences of his short life. Licking his lips he continued down the hall, glancing between students he could feel himself become paranoid as some eyed him up and down, did any of them know? _No you idiot there is no way anyone knows_ his subconscious berated him, shaking his head he knew no one could know and even if they did he was sure by now that Draco and him would know if someone knew, no doubt they would have gotten a letter or be approached by fellow students or the teachers. Pushing that thought aside he decided to focus on a more pressing matter; he was going to have to return the favour to Draco. Little by little his heart rate began to pick up and all his stomach muscles clenched at the thought of doing the same to Draco, he knew he would have to but in truth he was nervous, he had never done anything like this before and he didn't know if he would be any good. Draco easily made him come in a matter of minutes, but would he be able to please Draco the same way? He would die if Draco didn't react the same way he did, or if Draco told him he was shit.

Suddenly he felt a hand around his waist making him jump back into reality, turning around he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes as he looked at the grinning face of Hermione. "Hey you." She whispered, her eyelids fluttering.

"Hey…" Harry raised a bemused eyebrow before turning around and continuing down the hall.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked before entwining their arms together.

Harry stifled his cringe when he felt her arm around his, before this sort of action didn't bother him but now that he knew she liked him it made him feel sick to the stomach. "Yeah I suppose so."

"You know I could make you a potion to help you sleep better if you like?"

"Don't go to any trouble Hermione, I can take care of this myself." Harry irritably said as they continued to class.

"It would be no trouble; you know it would take me no time to whip you up an effective sleep potion." She pressed the matter; she had to make him agree.

"I don't need a sleeping potion." Harry sighed exasperated.

Hermione made a soft noise as if thinking of something to say that could convince him to allow her to make him a potion. "You don't look well Harry, you have big black circles around your eyes and I'm scared for you, everyone needs to sleep. Please let me help you."

"Will you just fucking drop it!" Harry snapped, tearing his arm away from Hermione's.

Hermione was physically taken aback by Harry's reaction, staring down at the ground her hands knotted in front her she whispered in a defeated and timid voice. "Sorry, I was just trying to help."

Harry closed his eyes and controlled his breathing, as much as Hermione was starting to get on his nerves he knew she didn't mean any harm and that she did care about him, entwining her arm in his he continued towards the class. "I know you are and I'm sorry but this lack of sleep is making me a lot less patient." Harry frowned as they walked in semi-awkward silence, maybe he should humour her and then not actually take the potion. "If you don't mind making me the potion then that would be great."

Hermione beamed at him, the huge grin taking over her face as her eyes glistened with excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah of course, it will defiantly help me."

She squeezed her arm tighter around Harry's, a dark smirk resting on her face as she thought about how much her potion would not only help him but also her. "I'm telling you, you won't regret it. I'll get it done as soon as I can."

"There's no rush, take your time." Harry genuinely smiled at her before letting go of her arm to walk into class, he swore he heard Hermione grumble in disappointment because he let her go but he decided to ignore it.

Looking around the class he couldn't help the jolt he felt in his stomach when he saw that Draco was no longer sitting beside Pansy, in fact he was sitting by himself looking rather lonely and Harry had to fight the urge to walk over and sit beside him. Bitterly sitting down on his own seat he silently cursed the fact that Draco and he couldn't even sit beside each other without causing so much suspicion, as if on cue Draco looked over and a soft smile played on his lips as he looked into green eyes with longing grey ones, it was clear that Draco wanted nothing more than to go and sit beside Harry. Hermione threw her books down with a bang before sitting in front of Harry blocking his view with her untidy, bushy hair. Her brow furrowed as she glanced at Draco who was still looking over with a wanting expression on his handsome pale face.

"What the hell are you looking at Malfoy?" She shouted over the class causing everyone to go quiet and turn to look between her and Draco.

Draco looked horrified; he flinched back and scanned the room to see all eyes on him, his mouth agape and his skin getting paler by the second he couldn't think of anything to say as he was totally taking by surprise. "Uhhhhhh" he managed to stammer as he licked his incredibly dry lips.

"Well there must be a reason why you were staring over here with such a pathetic love sick look on your face." Hermione snapped raising a single eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips. Harry put his head in his hands to hide his crimson face.

This time Draco didn't flinch, it would appear he had been given enough time to regain his cocky, arrogant posture. Smirking at Hermione he let out a humourless, dark chuckle. "Don't flatter yourself Granger, the only look I would ever give you or your pathetic little friends would be a look of disgust. You really think I would be interested in a little, snot nose, bushy haired freak like you?" Draco had to bite his tongue not to say 'mud blood' he knew Harry didn't like that term so he made sure not to say it.

Before Hermione could retaliate Professor Flitwick entered the room causing all the students to turn around and start chatting amongst themselves again. Harry took his head from his hands and looked behind him at Ron who was gaping at the back of Hermione's head obviously in shock.

"Blimey Hermione what's gotten into you recently?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

Hermione whipped her head around so fast that her hair smacked Harry in the face causing him to hiss and rub his now sore cheek. "What do you mean?" She demanded.

"It's not like you to draw attention to yourself in a room full of people never mind shouting insults at Malfoy in front of the whole class." Ron explained in a small voice as if he was scared she would bite his head off.

Hermione let out a snort and took a quick glance at Draco before making a disgusted noise. "I hate him."

"Well we all do but it's still not like you to do something like that" Ron shrugged. Harry looked away and could feel himself blushing, if only they knew how he truly felt about Draco.

"No I mean I _hate _him." Hermione eyed Draco up and down before looking back at Harry and Ron with a vile, sick look in her eyes. "He is nothing but a dirty little faggot." She sneered.

Harry felt as though he had just been hit by the Whomping Willow, did Hermione really just say that? Knotting his hands together he turned around and began pretended to listen to what Professor Flitwick was rambling on about. Heart pounded so hard in his chest he thought he was going to throw up as he continued to absently stare at the front of the class, how could Hermione say that? Did she know? Or did she just have a wild guess? No there was no way she would know about them because if she did she would never say that disgusting word in front of Harry, no she must have just said it to insult Draco, but still, why that particular word. Giving her an angry side glance he couldn't help but dislike her more and more, she had really changed this year and now he wanted nothing more than to stand up and sit beside Draco, looking over at the older boy he felt his heart sink as Draco was writing down notes, the poor boy didn't have a clue what this bitch had just said about him and Harry was going to keep it that way, there was no point in upsetting Draco over nothing.

The class dragged on and when it finally finished Harry shot straight up from his seat wanting to get away from Hermione and her disgusting ways before he said something he would later regret. Stalking out of the room he could feel the emotions bubble up inside him as he saw her shove Malfoy out of her way as she walked through the door and made her way to Harry with Ron following behind her. "Where are you going Harry?" She asked clutching her books to her chest.

"That's not really any of your concern is it? Why do you always have to fucking ask me where I am going? Will you just back off and leave me alone dammit." He barked before turning on his heels and storming down the hallway in the same direction Draco had wandered off in. Hermione stared with her mouth wide open as she watched Harry turn the corner of the hallway; she believed this had now confirmed her suspicions.

Harry practically jogged down the hall before he caught up to Draco, taking a quick scan around him he made sure no one was around before he smacked the blonde haired boy hard on the ass causing him to yelp and spin around. His angry face softened when he saw it was Harry, an amused smile on his lips as he watched Harry jog on until he reached a supply closest and run inside. Draco eagerly followed him and closing the door behind him he put a spell on it to make sure no one could hear them and that no one could open the door.

Harry pushed Draco roughly against the door, hand gripping in his slick hair pulling hard causing the older boy to groan in pain before Harry ravaged his mouth muffling his moan of pleasure. Harry pulled on Draco's hair harder causing him to wince in pain and twist his head down so he was eye to eye with the smaller boy, Harry's body pressing against Draco's trapping him against the door in such a way that he couldn't even lift his arms to touch Harry, he was at the total mercy of the Gryffindor. Harry kissed with such fury he didn't realise he was biting and nipping at Draco's bottom lip so hard until he tasted the distinctive metallic taste of blood on his tongue but that didn't stop him, he pushed his tongue further into the all-to-willing mouth of Draco, totally and utterly domineering the older boy. Draco let out a muffled moan of delight and bucked his hips forward as he felt Harry's hard groin press against his, the two brushing against each other causing a delicious sensation, both bucking their hips to meet each other's frantic thrusts as Harry practically dry humped Draco against the door, his hand still tangled in white blonde hair he used his free hand to push Draco's un tucked shirt up and feel his abs and chest, fingers stopping to twist his nipples causing them to harden and Draco's knees to buckle under sensation.

Harry pulled back for breath, his breathing ragged, eyes hooded from lust and want he quickly pushed Draco's robe off him and it fell to the floor elegantly lying in a heap. Harry fumbled with Draco's tie before pulling it off causing the older boy's top two buttons to come undone on his shirt. Draco licked his dry lips and stood as still as a statue and Harry slowly, almost agonisingly undid one button at a time before the shirt dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Harry's breath hitched as he finally got a view of Draco's beautiful upper body, the pale skin was practically perfect bar a few scars and marks that marred his chest and stomach, his pink nipples hard from excitement, he didn't quite have a six pack but he had a faint out line of one. Before Draco even registered what was happening Harry had dropped to his knees in front of him, quickly he undid the button and zipper of his trousers before slowly peeling them down his leg until they pooled around his ankles, to Harry's amazement and delight Draco was going commando.

Draco wrapped his hands in Harry's hair and leant his head and body against the door to give him support, he knew what was coming, his heart pounded so fast he felt it would explode, he felt as though he was going to throw up his entire stomach and his groin strained with need. Taking a deep breath Harry leaned forward and licked the head of Draco's rock hard cock before taking it gently into his mouth and swirling his tongue along the slit at the top, his hand's resting on Draco's waist to steady himself as he slowly engulfed all of Draco, his tongue licking the bulging vein that went down the base of Draco's impressive length. "Fuck me." Draco hissed as he bucked his hips forward into the beautiful heat of Harry's mouth. Harry groaned causing a delicious vibration up Draco causing him to yell out and once again buck his hips, his hands gripping so hard in Harry's hair the younger boy thought he would pull it out. Suddenly Harry began to bob his head over and over, making sure to use his tongue as he swirled it around and around, occasionally stopping to lick just the head before taking the whole length in his mouth again. Before Draco knew it he could feel his balls tighten, gripping even harder he gave a mangled cry before coming hard, shooting glorious semen into Harry's throat which the dark haired boy lapped up. Draco swore he must have blacked out because when he could see again he was no longer standing; he was slumped against the door breathing heavily, eye level with Harry.

"Merlin Harry that was amazing." He managed the gasp as he tried frantically to get his breath back.

Harry could feel a shy blush creep over his cheeks as he smiled fondly at Draco. "It was my way of repaying you for earlier."

"Two blow jobs in one day; I say we are dirty dogs." Draco joked before he stood up, glorious and naked and Harry couldn't help but lick his lips in desire. However it didn't last long as Draco was quick to get changed and much to Harry's disappointment the Slytherin was back in his robes in no time.

"I have a question." Harry muttered as he too stood up.

"Oh?"

"You know the way we are just seeing each other?" Harry mumbled in a barely audible voice as he looked down at the ground.

Draco knew where he was going with this, his grey eyes softened ever so slightly but still remained icy and cool. Grabbing Harry's chin he forced his head up before giving him a quick and chaste kiss. "I think we are a couple don't you?"

Harry couldn't help but beam back at Draco, his eyes glistening with excitement and happiness. "Does this mean we are going to have sex?"

Draco laughed fondly, brushing Harry's hair behind his ear he whispered. "Insatiable as ever Mr Potter."

"Only when it comes to you." Harry bit his bottom lip and looked at Draco with the best innocent eyes he could manage.

"You really want to have sex?" Draco turned serious as he studied Harry's eyes and facial expression hard.

"Yes…." Harry breathed as he lost himself in those magnificent piercing grey eyes.

"Tonight then."


	8. Chapter 8

Draco lounged on the uncomfortable sofa in his common room pondering what the night ahead would bring, he couldn't help the flutter he felt in his stomach and the sensation he felt in his groin as he thought about being with Harry. He had worried about sneaking out knowing that Snape would be on his case as always, since that night he was caught the professor had been sniffing around the common room at lights out and wouldn't leave until he was sure Draco had fallen asleep but now the two boys had the ultimate plan to get past the potions teacher. Harry had told Draco about his cloak of invisibility and that meant that Harry could sneak into the common room and hide under the cloak with Draco and once Snape left they could sneak out and there would be little or no chance of them being caught, it really was the perfect plan and the blonde haired boy was positive that it would not fail them and tonight it would finally happen, they would have sex. Licking his lips he knew deep down he was nervous about the night, he wasn't sure how it was going to happen, he wasn't sure how comfortable Harry would be, he wasn't sure if Harry was even a virgin, but there was one thing he was sure of and that was that he would not bottom, there was no way in the world he would give the younger boy that much power and control over him. As much as he did care about the Gryffindor and that was more than he had ever cared about anyone he knew deep down he wouldn't be able to give himself like that, a small frown creased his face as he thought of the idea, shaking the idea from his head he knew he just couldn't, not after everything he has been through.

The frown was replaced with a smirk when he thought about where they would do the good deed, Harry had told him about the room of requirement and how it became anything that someone needed, he had to hold in his laugh as he thought about what the room would present to them when they found it, a huge double bed perhaps, the whole room covered in mirrors, only a few candles flickering and maybe a bottle of lube on a little bed side table? Biting his lip to hide his smile he couldn't wait to see what the room would hold for them, under any circumstance he knew it was going to be a night he would never forget, a night that would stay with him forever. Slowly blinking his eyes open he tilted his chin up and had a look at the clock on the wall, only half an hour to go until Harry would come into the common room and they could hide under the cloak together. Flicking his still wet fringe out of his face he only hoped that none of his fellow Slytherins would want to talk to him tonight or be in the common room late for that matter, he noticed since he rejected Pansy that a lot of the other boys in the house would act differently towards him, he was no longer part of the lad banter and that was just fine by him, he didn't like any of them anyway. He also noticed that the girls no longer swooned around him, instead he now got dirty looks from them and they ignored him when he tried to talk to them, not that he cared about that either, all the girls in Slytherin were ugly as anything anyway.

The common room door opened causing Draco to swirl his head around in the hope that Harry had come early but to his great disappointment he saw Crab and Goyle stomp in, and to his even greater surprise when they saw him they quickly looked down as if they didn't want to talk to him. Biting the inside of his mouth Draco couldn't help but feel awkward with them, usually they would be running to keep up with him, would be doing anything for him, hell they would have kissed his ass if he had told them to. "Well what's up?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

The two didn't move any closer to him; they both stood still staring at the ground looking as though they were being disciplined by Snape. "Nothing…." Crab finally mumbled not taking his eyes off the ground.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Draco eyed them suspiciously, they were acting very odd.

"We were just going to go straight to bed." Goyle muttered. Crab punched him violently on the arm as if to say that was too much information.

"Right ok." Draco snorted before turning back around in his seat and playing with the loose string on his robe. The two took that as their cue to basically sprint up the stairs leaving a very bemused Draco alone once again. His brow narrowed as he began to process what exactly just happened, he had never been treated like this by anyone never mind those two goons who were meant to follow him and listen to everything he said intently. That's when he realised the whole Slytherin house were acting very peculiar to him, he used to be the most popular boy in the house with every guy wanting to be his friend and ever girl wanting to be his girlfriend. A sudden tinge of fear surged through him as he thought about Harry, could it be possible for his house to know? No there was no way anyone knew what was going on between them and then he thought about Pansy. Pansy, that bitch must have told everyone some rumour about him because he didn't want her, closing his eyes he knew deep down what that rumour was. _They all know what you are _his subconscious snarled at him.

Before he had time to think anymore the common room door opened once again and this time it appeared no one entered, Draco allowed a small smile to play on his lips as he knew at once it was Harry there to take him away, pushing the unpleasant thoughts out of his head he scanned the room for any hint of where Harry may be standing but he couldn't see anything unusual. Then the door opened again and this time Snape stormed through it, his long black robe trailing behind him as his expressionless eyes landed on Draco's icy ones. Strolling over to the blonde haired boy he stood in front of him. "Is it not lights out Mr Malfoy?"

Draco had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, looking up into the blank face of Snape he shrugged and raised his eyebrows, "I thought it was alright as long as I was in the common room at lights out professor." He simply stated.

"Under normal circumstances that is the case…" Snape swooped his robe aside before sitting down in the arm chair opposite Draco; leg folded over the other he rubbed his index finger over his chapped lips. "….however seeing as you are a flight risk Malfoy I believe it safer for you to be in bed."

Draco bit his lip, he knew that Snape would not leave the common room until he went up to bed and he couldn't just disappear under Harry's cloak in front of the professor. "Very well professor." With that said he elegantly stood up, straightening down his robe he gave Snape a nod before marching up the stairs to the dormitory.

No sooner had he sat down on his bed did the door burst open seemingly on its own and before Draco even had a chance to say a thing he found himself pushed down on the bed and the cloak thrown over him so he could now see Harry, the dark haired boy was wearing a black hoody and loose fitting light blue jeans, he did look good. Harry kissed him softly, their lips caressing each other slowly, tongues peeking out occasionally as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, hands gliding through the dark hair as he pulled the younger boy closer so he was lying on top of him. Harry suddenly pulled back; a dreamy smile on his face he stared into Draco's piercing grey eyes with needful green ones.

"Let's go." He whispered in a hoarse voice before standing up and pulling Draco with him. The two walked hand in hand under the cloak being careful to control their breathing and footsteps, they walked down the stairs and much to their horror Snape was still sitting in the arm chair with a thoughtful look on his face. Harry put his finger of his lip telling Draco to be as quiet as possible, they tiptoed across the common room, both holding their breath as they reached for the door. Draco whispered the password and the door flew open.

Snape jumped from his seat immediately and pulled out his wand pointing it directly at the two invisible boys. "Who's there?" He demanded. The room was silent as he walked over to the now open door and felt around but there was nothing there, he then went through the door and looked up and down the corridor, it would appear that the door opened itself. Sighing in defeat he put his wand back in his robe and went back into the Slytherin common room, while the two boys sauntered down the hall with the biggest smiles on their faces, they had done it.

It didn't take long for Harry to find the room of requirement, they stood looking at the wall for a moment before a solitary door appeared, gulping at the same time they walked through the door which disappeared as soon as they were in the room, Harry pulled the cloak off them and they both stared in awe at the magnificent room. Around twenty candles were floating throughout the room; there was a glass chandelier that hung from the huge roof which reflected each candle light to create a very romantic dim light, there was a massive four poster bed in the middle with crimson sheets and a velvet duvet. Harry walked over the bed and sat down awkwardly, hands knotted together in his lap he stared down at the ground obviously nervous about the situation, Draco smiled sympathetically before joining the other boy on the bed sitting beside him.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Anything." Draco reached over and grasped one of Harry's hands, caressing it slowly with his thumb.

"Have you done this before?" Harry looked up, his green eyes full of excitement and a tinge of fear.

"You mean sex?" Draco raised a single eyebrow in slight amusement.

"Yes…"

Draco couldn't help the cocky smirk that took over his face. "Yeah loads of times." His voice full of arrogance as he let go of Harry's hand and rested on his elbows on the bed.

"Oh." Harry's face went crimson as he realised how inexperienced he was, he couldn't have felt smaller or more childish if he tried. "Does it hurt?"

Draco laughed loudly, his head tilted back to expose his delicious neck. "No, why would it hurt?" He had to fight to keep the mockery out of his voice.

"There's no need to fucking laugh at me!" Harry yelled folding his arms over his chest.

Draco rolled his eyes before sitting up and cupping Harry's chin in his hand. "I was laughing at how cute you are." He smiled before leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss on Harry's lips, pushing the younger boy on the bed he continued to kiss him, his lips moving achingly slow as he undid the button and zipper on Harry's jeans and pushing them down his legs. Harry kicked off his shoes and wriggled out his jeans revealing he was going commando, Draco pulled Harry's hoody up over his stomach before leaning back and pulling it over the other boy's head, looking at his body hungrily he licked his lips before bending back down and kissing Harry more passionately, his mouth moving at a great pace, his tongue thrusting into his willing mouth and his hands groping, caressing and grabbing at any body part they touched. Harry groaned and withered beneath him, his body shaking in anticipation and nerves as he felt his cock grow harder and harder at the contact, his loins were burning with passion as he bucked his hips forward into Draco's skilled hands, his whole body was on fire with need. Draco sat up and quickly pulled his own top off over his head and pulled down his sweat pants so he was now gloriously naked.

The two gazed at each other, both breathing heavily, beads of sweat dripping down their foreheads as Draco leisurely grazed Harry's chest and stomach with his fingers and Harry doing the same on Draco's arms and shoulders.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Draco breathed as he peeled Harry's glasses from his face and set them on top of their discarded clothes.

"Yes I want this more than anything." Harry replied honestly before sitting up and placing a soft lingering kiss on Draco's lips, hands wrapping around the older boy's neck pulling him down on top of him.

"You know I won't bottom." Draco stated in a firm voice as he stared hard into Harry's lust filled eyes.

Harry bit his lower lip as he contemplated this; a small frown creased his brow as he took in what Draco just told him. "Why?"

Cold grey eyes looked away, a flash of sadness and fear surged through them for a second before they were cold and emotionless once again, biting the inside of his cheek Draco shrugged. "I have my reasons."

"Tell me?" Harry wanted Draco to share everything with him, if they were going to make this work he had to know.

Draco bowed his head and let out a heavy sigh, he couldn't talk about this, it was too painful to think about never mind talking about it. "One day maybe but not right now." He looked up into green eyes and gave a weak unconvincing smile.

Harry simply made a soft noise of acknowledgment before leaning up and giving Draco a passionate, tender, beautiful kiss that spoke more than any words ever could, the two groped each other in need as their kiss became more rough, tongues wrestling for dominance as Draco sucked and nipped at Harry's lower lip causing the younger boy to moan and wither beneath him, hands grabbing any body part they could and Draco won the fight for dominance, his tongue pushing forcefully into Harry's mouth and ravaging, exploring, tasting and feeling every inch of his exquisite mouth. Harry's blunt nails dug viciously into Draco's back and shoulders causing huge angry red welts to appear almost instantly, the pleasured pain causing Draco to hiss and buck his hips roughly into Harry's groin causing a delicious friction and their hard cocks rubbed and caressed each other. Draco placed his hand under Harry's right knee and forced his leg up and wrapped it around his waist as he continued to kiss the other boy roughly, taking his hardness into his hand he moved it until he found Harry's entrance and slowly he tried to push the tip in.

Harry let out a sharp cry of pain, pulling back from the older boy he crossed his legs to protect himself and violently kicked Draco away from him, causing the blonde haired boy to fall from the bed with a sickening thump. "Fucking hell!" Draco howled as he held his now aching nose.

"You said it wouldn't hurt!" Harry shrieked as he quickly put his glasses on and began pulling his jeans back over his leg.

Draco stumbled to his feet; taking his hand away from his nose he was horrified to see blood covering it. "Look what you fucking did you idiot." Draco snarled as he too pulled on his sweat pants and threw his t shirt over his head, the blood continuing to drip out of his nose and down his chin.

"Don't you dare call me an idiot; you have no fucking idea how sore that was." Harry retaliated before pulling his black hoody over his head and stuffing his feet inside his trainers. "You didn't fucking prepare me or use any lube."

"It couldn't have hurt that much, you're just a fucking pussy."

Harry was fuming; stomping over to Draco he pushed him hard in the chest. "Bullshit, ill fucking do it to you and we'll see who the fucking pussy is."

Draco glowered at Harry darkly, he couldn't believe this was happening this night was meant to be magical, it was not meant to turn out like this. "You know that will never happen."

"Were you lying before?" Harry stared hard into Draco's eyes, hoping, praying that the older boy hadn't lied to him.

Draco pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows in confusion. "About what?"

Harry nervously licked his lips and held onto Draco's toned biceps as if it would help him stand. "When I asked you if you had sex before?"

Draco let out a nervous chuckle and quickly glanced passed Harry's hurt face. "No."

"Look at me and say that." Harry demanded, his voice cracking as he realised it had been a lie. Draco couldn't look at him; he simply continued to look past Harry with a blank expression on his face. "Oh my…." Harry choked before grabbing his invisibility cloak and heading for the far wall where a door had now appeared.

Draco cursed under his breath before pulling his shoes on and running for the door. "Harry please wait!" He called in desperation after the fleeing boy.

Harry didn't respond, he stormed through the door and quickly threw his cloak over himself, finally allowing the tears to flood down his face, how could Draco have lied to him, especially when he was about to give him one of the most important things a person can give someone else. Holding his hand over his mouth he stifled his sobs as he stalked down the hallway back towards his common room.

Draco ran through the door, seeing the hallway empty he let out a cry of anguish before punching the closest wall. "That's just fucking great, just run away!" He called down the hallway before succumbing to his grief, slumping against the wall and allowing the tears to stream down his face.


	9. Chapter 9

He was consumed by grief as he sat on the common room sofa with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands, how could he have been so stupid, how could he have allowed that to happen, how could he do that to himself. He was a complete fool, he deserved this, he knew he did, he never should have believed that he could have been lovers with that boy, not the boy who was considered to be his worst enemy, the boy who was the complete opposite of him and the boy who deep down he knew he loved. How did he get here? This time last year he didn't even give the boy a second look, in fact he hated him with every fibre of his being and now here he was crying over said boy, if someone had told him this would have happened he would have laughed in their face but it was happening and it was the worst pain he had ever felt. He should have woken up this morning happier than he had ever felt in his life, he should have woken up beside the boy he loved, he should be sitting in the great hall now with the biggest smile on his face and he should have lost his virginity. A gut wrenching pain surged through him as he replayed last night in his head, he didn't do anything wrong it was all the other boy's fault and he knew it was, if only they had waited a week or so before trying to have sex and maybe just maybe none of this would have happened, they would still be together because now he was sure they were over, there was no way the other boy would want him back and to be truthful he wasn't sure if he wanted him back, he loved him and everything but could he ever trust him again?

Letting out a small huff of breath he knew it was over, there was no way they could ever recover from this and a small frown creased his tear streaked face as he thought about that fact, maybe it was for the best. After all they were enemies and they had hated each other for their first three years in the school, they had absolutely nothing in common with each other and there were times when they would have awkward pauses and silences and they were in opposite houses and that meant that they had opposite personalities so there was no way they would ever agree with what the other thought when it came to Voldemort and that was most certainly going to be the deal breaker. In spite of that why did he care so much for the other boy? He could still see the boy smiling at him, still see the boy laughing with him, still see the boy kissing his hands, still see the boy on his knees in front of him; no matter what he did he would always think about and see the other boy. Cursing himself he couldn't believe he was even thinking like this, the shit had hit the fan last night and here he was already believing their relationship was over and that the older boy would want nothing more to do with him, he would have to find him and sort this whole mess out and hopefully they would work this out and everything would be great again.

"Harry?"

The soft voice of Ron made him jump and he quickly wiped his eyes. Forcing a fake smile he turned to see Ron looking very concerned. "Yeah?"

Ron returned the smile with a weak one of his own before sitting down beside his best friend. "Are you ok? It's just….." Ron stopped and narrowed his brow and eyes obviously trying to think of what to say. "….you seem upset about something."

Harry let out an exasperated sigh; obviously Ron had heard him cry last night and seen him upset today. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

Ron pursed his lips and eyed Harry for a moment, regarding him carefully. "You are my best friend and if something is upsetting you this much then it must be important and I want to help."

"Ron please don't push it." Harry whined he was so fed up with his friends; they should just leave him alone.

Harry's whine fell on death ears, Ron cared deeply for Harry and he wasn't going to hear him cry himself to sleep or see him crying in the common room and not do something about it. "Is it to do with a girl?"

Harry's mouth fell open in shock, he couldn't believe that Ron was still pushing him for answers and wouldn't just let it go. "Just fucking drop it." He snapped before standing up and running his hand through his hair. "It has nothing to do with you so will you just fucking keep your nose out of my business." With that said Harry swirled around and stormed out of the common room, his robe fluttering behind him as he disappeared through the doorway and down the hall, leaving a very confused Ron who was determined to figure out what was going on and so after a minute of waiting Ron was quick to his feet and followed Harry making sure to stay a good bit behind so Harry wouldn't realise he was being followed.

Harry was a boy on a mission. He stalked through the castle, exploring every corridor he came across and even going into classes just to have a peek before turning around and continuing his search, it was obvious he was desperately trying to find something or someone. He walked into the great hall, after a quick scan he cursed realising that the boy he was in search of wasn't there and he quickly turned on his heels and continued his search, he walked and scanned, his pace quickened as he was practically running as if every second he spent looking was a waste of time and would sabotage everything. Heading outside he twirled around trying to decide what direction to walk in, sighing and shaking his head he randomly decided to head right and headed for the huge hill just above Hagrids house, it turned out that was the right path to take.

Making it to the top of the hill he couldn't help the leap he felt in his heart and the pain that surged through his stomach as he laid eyes upon the blonde haired boy who was sitting alone with his back against a large rock, his head leaned back and his eyes closed he was obviously deep in thought. He was wearing black jeans that were nice and tight and a short black jacket, he certainly looked good and Harry couldn't help but lick his suddenly dry lips, taking a deep breath he slowly approached the boy, almost angry with himself for ruining the view in front of him. He tip toed up to the other boy until he was standing directly in front of him and Draco still hadn't opened his eyes, it was almost as if he was asleep.

"Hi…" Harry said in the softest voice he could manage.

Draco's eyes went wide and his neck snapped forward with a crack as he stared at Harry with sad and pain filled eyes, his normally grey eyes were bloodshot and it was clear he had been crying for a while and he had an ugly purple bruise covering the left side of his nose and just under his eye. "Hi." He managed the choke out before pushing his fringe away from his face.

"Mind if I sit?"

Draco simply shook his head and patted the ground beside him, a weak smile on his face as his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Harry smiled back and sat down leaning his back against the rock he let out a long sigh and finally felt relaxed once again. The two sat in silence neither knowing what to say or how to bring up the night before; Harry simply stared blankly in front of him while Draco kept his eyes on the ground as if he was willing himself not to show weakness.

"I'm so sorry." Draco finally confessed keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

Harry snapped his head towards the older boy, his eyes wide with disbelief and his mouth agape he couldn't believe he had just heard Draco apologise. "Look at me." He demanded in a firm voice and Draco was quick to obey. Harry studied the grey eyes and to his relief he could see that Draco truly was sorry. "Why did you lie to me?" Harry asked in a small voice, he had to know.

Draco closed his eyes and turned his head away so he was staring in front of him, his eyes narrow and his brow furrowed. "I didn't lie about being a virgin…"

"What?"

"I mean I have had sex before…." Draco let out a long sigh before looking back around into the confused and curious green eyes of his younger lover. "I've had sex once."

Harry suddenly felt a tinge of jealously, who has had a chance to be with _his _Draco, the thought of someone else touching the Slytherin made him feel physically sick. "Who with?" He couldn't keep the contempt out of his voice.

"Pansy, we did it last year." Draco shrugged casually, looking over and seeing the horrified look on Harry's face he was quick to interject, "I only did it because all my friends would have known what I am if I didn't."

Harry licked his front teeth as he contemplated this. "You care a lot what others think about you."

"Only those in Slytherin." Draco pursed his pink lips.

"Why? I thought you hated them all." Harry asked curiously, he wasn't angry with the older boy he was just trying to understand what went through his slightly fucked up head.

Draco bowed his head and let out a sad sigh, closing his eyes he visibly shivered before lifting his head and meeting Harry's eyes with cold and sad grey ones. "My father knows everything that goes on in this school especially in the Slytherin house."

"Oh." Harry knotted his hands together and decided not to press the matter, it was clear that Draco didn't want to talk about it and that was just fine with him, he didn't want to force the blonde haired boy to discuss something he didn't want to, he didn't need to know anyway and he was sure that one day Draco would open up to him. A soft hand suddenly grabbed one of his and Draco slowly moved his thumb so it caressed the back of Harry's hand in circular motions.

"I am sorry you know." Draco smiled his illusive genuine smile and his eyes glistened with hope and was it love?

Harry smiled back and couldn't help but feel happy and delighted once again, they had solved this problem and if they could get through this then he was sure they would be able to get pass anything. "I forgive you."

Draco let out a breath of relief and leaned over to give Harry a chaste kiss on the lips. "So what do we do now?"

"I think we should wait and get to know each other better before we try to do anything like that again." Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco let out a breath of disappointment and leaned his head on top of Harry's, his thumb still caressing the younger boy's hand. "You know me better than anyone ever has."

Harry grasped Draco's hand and gave it a tight reassuring squeeze, he knew that Draco was not comfortable talking about things like this; he was not very good at expressing himself. "I still don't really know you."

"You will one day." Draco's voice was soft as he smiled down at Harry, his grey eyes remaining icy.

The wind blew harshly into their faces causing Harry to turn his face into Draco's neck and inhale his sweet scent. "I hope so." He mumbled against the soft pale skin of his older lover. Smiling when he felt Draco shiver he planted small butterfly kisses along his throat and just above the collarbone.

The two sat in comfortable silence, hands entwined together, heads leaning against each other they both felt as if nothing could ever ruin this moment. They got past the horrible fight they had last night and they knew that their relationship was now stronger because of it and that it would take something huge and unfixable to come between them. The wind continued howl around them as they snuggled closer together to keep warm. Harry glanced up and couldn't help the guilty feeling he felt when he saw the ugly bruise that covered Draco's otherwise perfect face.

"I'm sorry for giving you that bruise." He whispered as he softly caressed Draco's hand.

Draco let out a humourless chuckle and shook his head with a weak smile playing on his lips. "Don't worry about it." The smile did not meet his eyes, in fact they narrowed and a bitter scowl took over his face. "I deserved it." He spat in disgust at himself.

"No you didn't." He said sadly when he saw the look on Draco's face; he didn't understand why the older boy hated himself so much. Taking a deep breath, heart pounding in his chest he knew it was time to confess his feelings. "I love you Draco…" His voice was hoarse and barely audible.

Draco bowed his head and closed his eyes, his face full of despair and sadness. "No you don't"

"Yes I do."

"How can you love me?" His face twisted in self-loathing, slowly shaking his head he didn't understand how anyone could love him.

Harry's mouth was agape and his eyes wide, he couldn't believe that Draco actually said that, how could he think that Harry didn't love him? "Of course I do, I love everything about you. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

Pain flashed through Draco's face as if he was having a horrible memory flash through his mind, opening his eyes they were emotionless and dark. "No one has ever loved me; I am incapable of being loved."

Harry raised a confused eyebrow as he took in the words of the blonde haired boy. "What about your family?"

Draco let out a bitter laugh, his face full of contempt and for a moment fury flashed in his eyes at the mention of those fuckers. "You don't know what those dickheads are like. The only thing they have ever loved is…." He stopped himself and looked away, long fingers fisting in his wind swept hair.

Deep down Harry knew what Draco was trying to say, his family had only ever loved Voldemort and the thought of that caused great pain to Harry not only physically but emotionally, his stomach clenched causing him to wince as he thought about the childhood poor Draco must have had. "You know I do though." Harry tried to change to subject.

"Don't expect me to say it back yet please, I mean I will but it will be whenever I am sure that I do." Draco looked up with pleading eyes.

Harry gave him a reassuring smile and leaning forward placed a soft lingering kiss on the older boy's lips. "I know you will." He leaned forward again, slowly caressing Draco's lips with his own he wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's neck and pulled him closer as their kiss became more intense, tongues caressing each other as they moaned softly causing delicious vibrations. A soft rustle behind Harry made him pull back abruptly and scan the area behind him, there was nothing there and he was sure it was just the wind but they had to be more careful. "It's too open here." He breathed.

"Yeah you're right." Draco concurred as he too scanned the area.

"Anyway I better go no doubt those two are looking for me." Harry rolled his eyes as he thought about his over protective friends. With that he stood up and smiled down at the other boy. "Are you not coming?"

"No I think I'll stay out here for a while." Draco leaned his head against the rock and smiled softly at Harry. The truth was he didn't have anywhere else to go now that his friends wouldn't talk to him.

"Ok I'll see you later." Harry turned on his heels and made his way back into the castle he mentally willed himself not to turn around and give Draco a second glance, he knew it would look better for him if he just walked away. His willpower worked as he made it around the corner and down the hill without looking back, once he knew Draco was out of sight he allowed his mind to relax and drift as he thought about their encounter, he couldn't have felt happier if he tried. He was so relieved that they managed to put that fight aside and now they were back on track, their relationship was growing and he had told Draco how he truly felt about him, true the older boy didn't say it back but he understood why and he was sure that it would only be a matter of days before he realised that he loved him too. He continued to walk until he reached the common room; he mentally prepared himself for the onslaught he would receive from Ron about the way he had spoken to him. Opening the door he walked in and saw Ron sitting in the same place he had left him, he was leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees, his hands clasped together in front of him as he stared darkly at Harry.

"Hey…." Harry smiled as he walked in and sat down opposite his best friend. "…Listen about earlier I just wanted to apologise."

Ron eyed him up and down in disgust, his face twitching as he bit the inside of his lip. "What's going on with you and Malfoy?"


	10. Chapter 10

The wind had just been knocked out of him, Harry sat staring in shock at Ron he literally felt as if he was about to pass out. His mind began to race as he tried to think of something, anything to say to get him out of this situation. How did Ron know? Had the other boy seen what they were up to? Green eyes shot back and forth as he tried desperately to think of an excuse that would get him and Draco off the hook, he couldn't have anyone knowing about them not even his best friend. Swallowing the lump in his throat he tried to speak but nothing came out; he just sat staring at Ron with his mouth agape, no matter what he said now he knew that Ron knew exactly what was going on between them so maybe he was just better telling him the truth. No, no he could not take that risk, what if Ron was bluffing? He couldn't openly admit what Draco and he were doing and so he had to play it cool.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The younger boy shrugged casually but his body posture was still stiff and awkward.

Ron let out a bitter chuckle before sitting back and crossing one leg over the other, his index finger running along his lip as he eyed Harry suspiciously. "I think you do, it is written all over your face so I'll ask you again. What is going on with you and Malfoy?"

Harry rubbed his sweaty palms together and licked his incredibly dry lips. "I honestly don't know what you are talking about, what do you mean me and Malfoy?"

"You know Harry you are meant to be my best friend, I thought you would at least tell me the truth once I asked." Ron leaned forward again, his eyes burning a hole through Harry.

Harry couldn't hold Ron's gaze and turned his eyes away; there was no way he was ever going to admit something was going on. "I am telling you the truth Ron, I honestly don't have a clue about what you think is going on."

"You're a terrible liar Harry."

Letting out an exasperated sigh Harry ran his hand through his hair and rolled his eyes dramatically. "I'm not lying."

"I saw you." Ron's eyes turned dark and his face twisted into a grimace as he remembered what he saw earlier that day.

Green eyes went wide and his mouth fell open, this was not happening. "Saw what?" Harry managed to squeak as his leg began to twitch.

"You Kissing Malfoy." Ron spat out, his eyes narrowing as he eyed Harry up and down in disgust.

Harry glued his eyes to the floor and shook his head slowly, his lips forming a grim line. He had been caught, they weren't careful enough; he knew that they shouldn't have kissed somewhere that was so open. Blinking back tears he couldn't believe this could be the end, especially since they just made up. "Ron…." He began but quickly closed his mouth; he didn't know what to say. What could he say?

"Why?" Ron whispered his voice questioning.

Harry's mouth opened and closed, his eyes narrowing as he tried to think of a way to explain how he felt about Draco. "We are in a relationship." Harry's voice was small and barely audible.

"For how long?" Ron could hardly keep the distain from his voice.

Harry shrugged, never taking his eyes from the ground. "Since we started back, about a month or so."

Deafening silence filled the room as the two sat facing each other, Harry staring at the ground and Ron looking impassively at his best friend. Time seemed to tick by and neither moved or even glanced at each other. Harry could feel his heart beat faster and faster, his breathing becoming heavier and more strained, sweat formed on his head and dripped down his brow as he willed himself not to cry or show any emotion, this was his entire fault.

"Harry I don't care that you're gay." Ron was the first to speak and his voice was genuine.

Harry's eyes shot up as he stared hard at Ron, their eyes locking and Harry could see that Ron meant what he said, a huge wave of relief washed over him and he finally let a small smile play on his lips. "That means a lot to me Ron, thank you."

"And don't worry I won't tell anyone either"

"Thanks mate." Harry let a full blown smile take over his face, he was so lucky to have such a good friend.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed again and Ron's eyes suddenly turned dark as an angry scowl took over his face. "Why Malfoy though? The boy is a bloody bastard."

Harry blinked in surprise and was physically taken aback, his head moving back as he tried to register what Ron had just said to him. Biting his lower lip he had to stop himself from shouting at Ron, instead he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "You don't know the real Draco."

"Oh you call him Draco? Isn't that fucking precious, I mean I'm all up for you being gay if that's who you are but with him? He is a dickhead and you know he is." Ron snarled as he thought about the Slytherin and how much he hated him.

Harry bit the inside of his mouth and tried to control his shaking hands, clenching his fists it took all his will power not to punch Ron in the face. "You have no idea what you are talking about; the Malfoy you see isn't the one I see."

Ron let out a bitter chuckle and shook his head in disbelief. "You are so fucking blind." He spat before running his fingers through his ginger and unruly hair. "When he pushed you outside the potions class that time was there anything going on?"

"He was only acting the part to his friends…"

"Have you not noticed how angry you have been recently? How quickly you lose your temper? How you cry yourself to sleep at night? Yeah it really sounds like he is a great guy to you." Ron quickly stood up and placed his hands on his hips staring down at Harry.

Harry also stood up and got into Ron's face so they were almost nose to nose. "You don't know the half of it. Maybe I'm angry because I am so sick of you and that psycho bitch, you have no fucking idea how lovely he can be and he is an amazing boyfriend!" Harry had to fight to keep his voice down.

Ron didn't say anything back he simply bowed and shook his head, looking up at Harry with sad eyes he turned on his heels and marched out of the Gryffindor common room. Harry cursed under his breath and collapsed down onto the sofa behind him, this had been the most exhausting twenty four hours of his life, he couldn't wait to meet up with Draco again and be in his arms, to relax and feel safe, to kiss the older boy, to feel the other boy's body on his and to just be in his company. Letting out a long breath he methodically stood up and wandered up the stairs, he knew it was best for him to get some sleep before tonight otherwise he would be too tired to have any fun with Draco. He would talk to Ron later or tomorrow and by that stage he was sure that Ron will have gotten use to the idea of him and Draco and be cool with it. _Or so you hope_ his subconscious sneered at him as he made his way to bed.

* * *

Draco decided to take a dander and was walking absently through the corridors of the huge castle, he didn't have any classes today and he found he was so unbelievable bored, he actually felt like he was about to drop dead from boredom, he dragged his heavy feet as he entered the great hall to see if any of his fellow Slytherin's where there, standing at the entrance and peering in he quickly spotted Blaise, Crab, Goyle and Pansy all sitting talking, Pansy happened to look in Draco's direction, her face turning bitter when she saw him and she quickly turned to the boys and whispered something about him which caused them all to burst out laughing while looking over in his direction. Rolling his eyes he quickly turned on his heels and stormed out, he was furious, he couldn't believe those idiots were actually listening to her, he had to do something to get them back on his side and he had to make sure that his father did not hear about this.

Stuffing his hands inside his jacket pocket he contemplated his situation, he couldn't believe that not an hour ago his younger lover and told him he loved him, the thought made him grimace as he thought about that particular word, a word that he knew he would never be able to say. He didn't feel that kind of emotion, all he ever felt was anger, bitterness, sadness, despair, fury and hate, the idea of loving anything or anyone was so foreign and he knew it was not in his nature he was simply incapable of loving or being loved. Letting out a deep sigh he couldn't help but worry that Harry would be waiting for him to say the dreaded words, he was terrified that it would ruin their relationship if he didn't say it soon but he knew he couldn't, he only wished the younger boy hadn't said it to him and to be honest he wasn't even sure what love was, how could he say something if he didn't know what it was or what it felt like?

"Malfoy!" The roaring voice of Ron Weasley forced Draco back into reality.

Snapping his head up the blonde haired boy let an ugly sneer take over his face as he glared darkly at the Gryffindor stalking towards him. "What do you want Weasley?" Ron pushed him so hard in the chest that the older boy nearly fell, stumbling backwards his eyes went wide with fury. "You're going to fucking regret that…" He spat as he clenched his fists.

"You're fucking lucky I don't give you another black eye right here and now." Ron grabbed Draco by the scruff of his shirt.

Draco let out a sarcastic laugh before shoving Ron away from him. "You even think about touching me and I will make you regret being born."

"Are you really going to threaten your boyfriend's best friend?" Ron's voice was cruel and taunting as a scowl creased his face.

That stopped Draco dead in his tracks, he took a step back, his facial expression didn't change but his cheeks and ears began to turn scarlet. Licking his dry lips he stared blankly at Ron trying to say something, suddenly a huge arrogant smirk took over his face, standing up straight he towered over the smaller boy trying to intimidate him. "Sorry to break it you Weasley but I'm as straight as they come. Boyfriend? I have no idea what you are talking about, so why don't you just walk away now or I'll have to give you a black eye."

Ron rolled his eyes and bumped his chest into Draco's obviously not intimidated by the taller boy. "I've already had this little act from Harry so you are wasting your time."

Draco continued to smirk; there was no way he was going to admit anything was going on. "You have a second to fuck off or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Do you know since he started dating you he cries himself to sleep at night?" Ron stated in a matter of fact tone.

Draco was physically shocked by that statement, his face flinched and his eyes were suddenly full of concern, he took a step back as if he had been wounded. "What?" He whispered in a devastated voice.

"Oh don't act like you care, I know what you are using him for." Ron spat as he took a step forward so he was now intimating Draco.

"I do care…"

Ron let out a humourless chuckle before his face twisted in rage. "He is upset all the time, he is always crying or he has unshed tears in his eyes. I don't know what you are doing to him but you better stay away from him."

Draco licked the inside of his cheek before getting in Ron's face. "We had a huge fight yesterday so he was obviously upset about that last night, you don't know how I feel about him."

"Do you love him?" Ron raised a questioning eyebrow.

Draco immediately turned his head away, his grey eyes narrow and his pink lips pursed. He was not going to answer that question; he just continued to look away. How could this dickhead actually ask him that? How dare he think he can come up to him and tell him that he couldn't see Harry again?

Ron chuckled bitterly. "I didn't think so."

"You don't have a fucking clue what is going on between us." Draco snarled as he pushed Ron violently in the shoulders.

"I know enough." Ron shrugged as he squeezed his sore shoulder.

"How?" Draco's grey eyes were icy and cold as he gazed darkly at the ginger haired boy.

"He told me, see we are best friends and I know you don't know anything about that because you only care about yourself but as best friends we can share anything with each other." A wicked smile crinkled Ron's eyes.

Draco's mouth fell open and his brow furrowed. Harry had openly told him? After they had promised to keep it a secret. "He told you?" His voice was full of contempt.

"Yeah he did but don't worry your sick little secret is safe with me." Ron's eyes were dark and his voice and face bitter.

An angry smile played on Draco's lips as he shook his head in disgust. "Some fucking best friend you are."

"What?"

"You say you're his best friend but here you are calling him sick? How ignorant can you be?" Draco growled from gritted teeth.

Ron licked his teeth and scowled ominously at the blonde haired boy. "I don't care if he is gay, I would support him through anything but you on the other hand are disgusting and I don't want you near him."

Draco allowed his cocky smirk to take over his face once again. "He is a big boy; he can be with who he wants."

Ron squared up to Draco, his eyes dark and dangerous. "If you ever hurt him I swear to fuck I will kill you with my bare hands." With that said the Gryffindor turned on his heels and stormed away.

The smirk quickly vanished from Draco's face once Ron had gone around to corner. Biting his lower lip he couldn't believe that had just happened, quickly scanning the hallway he was relieved to see that no one was anywhere near him. How could Harry have told him? He couldn't understand. What if Granger knew? She would most certainly tell people after all she was obsessed with Harry and he was sure that she already suspected something was going on, what if Ron told her? Leaning against the wall he bitterly shook his head as his fingers viciously ran through his bright blonde hair, he was in complete shock, Harry had told him he loved him and yet he had betrayed him, Draco had made it perfectly clear from the start that no one could know about them and yet Harry had told Ron. It was only a matter of time before the whole school found out and by that stage his father would know and he would be dead.

His face saddened as he thought about Harry crying himself to sleep, was that true? Does Harry cry all the time? Is he always upset? Draco couldn't help the pain that surged through his chest and stomach at that image, the idea of his lover crying because of him made him feel awful and if he was causing the younger boy so much pain then perhaps it would be best if they were apart. The sad thoughts were quickly replaced with furious ones, if Harry really was so upset then he should have spoken to him not gone and told that ginger fucker. Draco knew he would never be able to trust Harry again.

The next time he saw the Gryffindor he was going to kill him.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione sat on the ground in the girls toilets, she was carefully reading the instructions for this complicated potion, sighing she continued to flick through the pages upon pages of ingredients, measurements, instructions and methods on how to brew this potion to perfection. This was going to take a lot longer than she had anticipated and she wasn't sure if she had the time to try and make this, she wasn't even sure she could, it was way beyond her skills and she was terrified of messing it up. It would take her at least three months and it would take her attention away from her school work which was still the most important thing in her life but Harry followed very closely. A dreamy smile took over her face as she thought about her friend, it was only last year that she realised how she truly felt about the dark haired boy and now she couldn't stop thinking about him, he meant everything to her and she only wished she could openly tell him how she felt, she knew if she had to courage to tell him she loved him that he would say he felt the same way and they would be together. She wanted nothing more than to be his girlfriend, to walk around the school holding hands, to share sweet intimate moments together, to kiss his oh so sweet lips, to share all their secrets together and to love each other unconditionally. To be honest she already did love him, loved him more than she had ever loved anyone and she knew that kind of love meant something and she was not going to give up, she would tell him how she felt and he would feel the same, she would make him hers.

The dreamy smile was replaced with an ugly scowl as she realised it was nothing but a dream, she would never be able to tell him how she felt, she could never handle the rejection because she loved him too much. That was why she had to make this potion, she didn't want to do it, she hated that she would be doing this to Harry but she needed to, it was for his own good. She only wished she knew exactly what was going on with him and Malfoy, or did she? If she ever saw anything happen she would die, she would never be able to forget it and she would never be able to forgive it. She had to remain optimistic and hope that it wasn't what she thought; she knew that Malfoy was queer but she also knew that Harry wasn't and she could only hope that Malfoy wasn't manipulating her Harry into doing stuff he didn't want. Then a horrible thought flashed through her mind, what if Malfoy was blackmailing Harry? What if the disgusting blonde haired boy had discovered something about Harry or done something to him and was now using that as blackmail to make Harry do things with him, she wouldn't put it past the Slytherin and her heart began to ache at the idea of Harry being forced into something. That was why she had to make this potion; she was going to save Harry.

Running her tongue over her slightly buck teeth she looked back down at the book in front of her, it was going to be three months of very hard work but she knew it was something she had to do. She could easily make Harry drink this potion but what about Malfoy? She would need to find some way to make the other boy take it, she could pour it into his morning pumpkin juice but how would she not be caught? She could put a spell on him and make him take it then, the choices were endless but she would need to find the perfect one that wouldn't trace any of this back to her, she also had to find someone she could use for Malfoy's potion. See this very complicated potion she was going to attempt to make was a memory potion; she was going to erase all of Harry's memories with Malfoy and turn them into memories of her and Harry together, although she couldn't be sure that Harry even had those kind of memories with Malfoy she could still make Harry believe that he and her are meant to be together and are already boyfriend and girlfriend. She was going to make both boys forget about the other and then she would take Harry for her own. She allowed a small smirk to play on her lips, it truly was an ingenious plan and she was even quite surprised at herself for coming up with it because she was sure it would work without a hitch and by the end of the year she will have everything she had ever wanted, Malfoy out of the picture and Harry as her boyfriend.

* * *

Yawning loudly as he fixed his tie Harry looked in the mirror as he made the final adjustments to his uniform, he hadn't slept well last night and it showed, his hair was a mess, his skin was pale and he had huge dark circles under his eyes. He did not look well and he was hoping one of his professors noticed how poorly he looked and would excuse him for the rest of day but he knew that would never happen, he would just get through today and then find Draco and explain to him how Ron found out and hopefully they would find a way to get past this minor setback, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell the older boy that Ron knew about them but he had to, he had promised himself that he would be honest with Draco about everything and he was sure the other boy would understand that it wasn't a big deal and that Ron could be trusted. He was still furious with his best friend, he couldn't believe the audacity of the ginger haired boy, how dare he tell him who he could and couldn't be with, how dare he lecture him on the way Draco treated him and how dare he tell him he should stay away from Draco. He didn't understand why Ron had such a low opinion of Draco, yeah the other boy was horrible at times and yeah he could be a dick when he wanted but there was a lot of stuff about Draco that no one knew. He was sweet, he was sensitive, he was troubled, he was smart, he was funny, he was gentle, he was kind and he cared deeply about Harry. Harry knew Draco was the perfect person for him and knew he loved him very much; they were meant for each other.

Throwing his robe on and pulling his bag over his shoulder he took a quick scan around the room to make sure he didn't leave anything important before leaving and heading for class, for the first time ever he couldn't wait to get to potions class it was his first class of the day and it was a double so he had a whole hour to sit with Draco and whisper sweet nothings to him. He let out a dreamy sigh as he walked with a spring in his step, he was very excited to see the older boy because he knew they were in a great place, they had sorted the big fight out and everything was looking up, he knew it was only going to be a short matter of time before they had sex and then everything really would be perfect, he couldn't wait to be that close with Draco and he knew it wouldn't just be sex it was going to be making love and it was going to be incredible. Turning the corner he walked down the corridor and to his surprise no one was waiting outside Snape's classroom, frowning slightly he looked at his watch and stared gob smacked, he was there thirty minutes early and he hadn't even realised it, throwing his bag on the ground he shook his head and smiled fondly he couldn't believe he had rushed to get ready just because he wanted to get down and see Draco as soon as possible, he really did have it bad for the blonde haired boy. Not that he cared, Draco knew exactly how he felt about him and he wasn't going to hide it because he wanted nothing more than to go to the top of the tallest tower and shout at the top of his voice that he loved Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly a rough hand grabbed Harry by the scruff his robe and threw him violently into the wall, his back hitting it with a sickening crack. Looking up with terrified eyes he couldn't believe he was staring at his lover. Draco looked possessed, he was shaking with rage, his normally cool grey eyes were wide with fury, and his breathing was so rapid and heavy that his nose was flaring wildly. The boy looked ready to kill. "You're a little bastard." He snarled as he held onto Harry's robe keeping him locked against the wall.

Harry was speechless. He stood staring, his eyes wide with fear and his mouth closed tight as he gazed into the enraged eyes of his boyfriend. He had thought this was some joke but no, the look in Draco's eyes made it clear this was serious, Draco was furious with him and looked like he was going to kill him. His heart pounded so hard in his chest it felt as if it would break through, his stomach churned so viciously he could feel himself heaving as he tried to not throw up, sweat began to form on his forehead and drip down his brow onto his cheeks and down his chin. He was terrified. He was shaking with fear as he thought Draco was seriously going to hurt him, in the four years he had known the Slytherin he had never seen him this angry and he had seen him pretty fucking angry before. The younger boy racked his brain as he tried desperately to think of what he did, the last time he saw Draco he had told him he loved him and everything was perfect between them, he had no idea what was going on.

Draco shook him so hard that his head and back snapped against the wall behind him causing him to wince. "Fucking say something you little prick." Spit flew from Draco's mouth and landed on Harry's face as the taller boy towered over him.

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice was hoarse as he tried to make sense of this situation.

Draco pursed his lips, his eyes relaxed slightly but his death grip was unrelenting as he glared down at Harry, his expression full of disgust. "You really are nothing more than a little bitch aren't you?" His voice was mocking, taunting.

Harry's scared green eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed as he examined Draco carefully. What the hell was all this about? He couldn't understand what was happening it was as if his brain still hadn't registered he was pinned up against a wall. "What are you talking about?" Harry pleaded.

"Aw did you think I wouldn't find out?" Draco continued to mock Harry as he mimicked the younger boy's terrified facial expression and voice. "Looks like that best friend of yours isn't as good at keeping secrets as you thought."

If it was possible Harry just turned paler, his eyes wide as realisation hit. Ron had told Draco he knew about them, he had gone to Draco and obviously told him to stay away from him. This was not happening, he knew that Ron wasn't the sharpest tool in the toolbox but he didn't think he was this fucking stupid, now he understood why Draco was so upset. "I was going to talk to you about that today."

A cruel smile took over Draco's face, his eyes full of distain. "Oh were you now? What were you going to tell me? That you are a fucking dickhead who can't keep a secret and told that idiot that we are faggots together?"

Harry was visible shaken from that remark, his head and eyes flinched back as he stared in shock at the older boy. Did Draco really call himself that? Closing his eyes he realised it all made sense now, he understood why Draco was so messed up, he hated the fact that he was gay. Harry opened his eyes and forced himself not to show any other emotion apart from anger. "How fucking dare you. How can you say that about me? About yourself!" Harry spat.

Draco looked away, pain flashed across his face as he licked the inside of his cheek. Shaking his head his face twisted back to rage. "Because it's true." He shrugged unapologetically before scanning the hallway quickly. "I can never trust you again."

"I didn't tell him." Harry whined as he tried to push Draco away but the older boy's grip was too tight and he was just pushed back against the wall.

"Then how did he find out? And why would he tell me you had told him everything?" Draco leaned forward, his blonde hair hanging in front Harry's eyes as they were practically nose to nose.

Harry shook his head sorrowfully, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Ron that bastard, he had no right. "He saw us kissing."

That took Draco by surprise. He slowly moved his head back, one eyebrow raised suspiciously as he eyed Harry for a moment and he could easily tell the younger boy was not lying to him. His hands relaxed a little but they still held Harry against the wall. "Yesterday at the rock?"

"Yeah I thought I heard something rustle behind me but I figured it was just the wind, turns out it was him." Harry finally found himself relaxing and he allowed his face to soften as he looked longingly at Draco. "I would never tell anyone about us."

"He said you cry yourself to sleep because of me. Is that true?" Draco whispered in a desperate voice.

Harry didn't answer. He turned his head away and looked down at the ground, his eyes narrow. He couldn't answer that question, it was true but he couldn't tell Draco that, he didn't know why he would cry most nights but he did, it wasn't that Draco had ever done anything bad to him or done anything personally to make him cry but he cries at nights when he's been out with Draco and to be honest he didn't know why.

An angry scowl took over Draco's face as he pushed his hands forward so Harry's back and head smacked off the wall behind him hard causing him to howl in pain. "So it is fucking true. Why didn't you tell me?" Draco snarled as he was once again furious.

Harry once again didn't have an answer, he continued to stare down at the ground, his back and head throbbing as he blinked the pain away. What was he meant to say? Oh I hate the fact that I am gay with you of all people, we are meant to be enemies, we shouldn't be together, I've hated you for three years and this is just too weird. Yeah that would go down well. Suddenly he became enraged, his face twisted in rage as his angry green eyes shot up and locked onto Draco's icy grey ones.

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming here and throwing me against a wall like this? Why can't you just come and ask me something without having to get violent? You are the most fucked up bastard I have ever met!" Harry managed to lift his hands long enough to shove Draco away from him. "Is it any wonder I cry!"

That horrified Draco and it was clear to see, he went paler, his mouth fell open and his eyes went wide and glistened as if he was about to burst into tears. "Violence is all I've ever known."

"So you're saying every time we have a fight you are going to hit me or be violent?" Harry placed his hands on his hips and eyed Draco up and down in disgust.

Draco slowly shook his head and stared at Harry with sad grey eyes. "I don't want to hurt you. We shouldn't be together."

"Oh this is fucking brilliant. You're really going to finish this because of one fucking fight?"

"You don't understand…"

"Oh I fucking understand alright. You are the most pathetic person I have ever met, one little bump in the road and you run a mile. Fucking man up and deal with it." Harry roared as he pushed Draco hard in the chest.

That pushed the blonde haired boy over the edge; he grabbed Harry by his wrists and threw him against the wall once again, letting his wrists go he grabbed his throat with one hand, choking Harry as he held him in place. "You better watch what you say to me you little bitch." Draco growled through gritted teeth.

"Fight!"

Before Harry could respond Crab had walked around the corner and seen Draco throw Harry against the wall. Within a second the entire class were racing down the corridor and quickly circled the two boys, Hermione and Ron both stood back out of the crowd but watched everything that was going on. The class began to chant "fight fight fight" and clap their hands in a rhythm waiting to see these two go at it.

Draco let go of Harry's throat, he was now in his element. This was going to be the perfect opportunity to get his reputation back and get all the idiotic Slytherins to follow him again; smirking down at Harry he took a step back. "What you going to do Potter? Start crying." He sneered.

What happened next nobody saw coming. Harry out of nowhere lifted his fist and punched Draco square in the mouth causing him to fall sideways and collapse on the floor. The crowd went silent and Harry's heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard. The smaller boy had finally lost it and he acted without thinking.

Draco wiped his mouth and to his dismay saw blood, licking his lips he grimaced as he tasted the awful metallic taste. Standing up he pushed Harry against the wall once again about to hit him but he stopped himself, the second he looked into those green eyes he felt his heart sink and his stomach summersault, he couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt this boy; he cared too much for him. Looking around at the crowd he saw all the Slytherin egging him on to hit Harry, to kill Harry. Sighing he shook his head and turned on his heels to walk away.

"See I told you! I told you all he was a faggot." Pansy screeched at the top of her voice. The rest of crowd and that included everyone not just to Slytherins began to boo Draco as he stood with his back to Harry, throwing stuff at him and shouting homophobic slurs at him.

Looking behind he allowed Harry to see a single tear fall from his eye before he got control of himself. Pushing his way through the crowd he stalked down the corridor, practically running to get away from the cruel insults being hurdled at him.

"Mr Malfoy where do you think you are going?" Snape shouted down the hall as he appeared from his classroom, he had obviously heard everything. The crowd went silent once again.

Draco didn't answer him he simple turned around the corner and once out of view allowed his tears to fall freely as he went back to his dormitory full of shame and self-loathing.


	12. Chapter 12

"Everyone sit down and shut up, turn to page 349 in your text book and start copying down the text." Snape's harsh voice echoed through the corridor as the students scrambled into the classroom being as silent as possible so they wouldn't anger the professor further.

Hermione ran over to Harry who was still clearly in shock, he was slumped against the wall staring blankly in front of him. "Harry are you ok?" She gripped his biceps and shook him gently. When he didn't respond she gave Ron a worried glance before waving her hand in front of Harry's face. "Harry?"

Harry blinked his eyes repeatedly for a moment before looking at Hermione, his expression not changing. His eyes were wide and glistening with unshed tears, his mouth was set in a grim line and his glasses were sitting at an angle. "I'm ok." He managed to choke through a hoarse voice.

"You three better hurry up and get in here now before I take 50 points from Gryffindor." Snape called from the classroom.

Ron quickly went inside without looking at Harry, Hermione who was still holding onto Harry lead him into the classroom before reluctantly letting go and heading over to sit beside Ron with a sad look on her face. Harry swallowed the large lump in his throat and sat down at his seat at the front of the class, he felt his chest ache when he saw the empty seat beside him and wanted nothing more than to get up and run after Draco, but he couldn't. Sombrely he took his text book from his bag and began to scribble down the text with his quill. He couldn't concentrate on his work; all he could think about was the older boy. Draco, the boy who he loved, the boy who was so fucked up, the boy who he had hit and yet he didn't hit him back. He couldn't believe he had hit him, he didn't mean to, it just happened he had just lost it and saw red, he had enough of the older boy's cruel words and he just lashed out. Why didn't Draco hit him? He couldn't believe the other boy had turned away and he was even more surprised at his classmates, disgusted with them in fact. Narrowing his eyes he took a quick scan around the class and couldn't believe that all of them had been so sick and vial as to call Draco those horrific names, for them to berate him like that he just couldn't understand how people could be so cruel. The thing that annoyed him the most was the fact that the class didn't even know if Draco really was gay, sure Pansy had shouted it but that didn't mean anything and he was sure that the class just called him gay because he ran away from a fight but he knew that Draco wouldn't see it like that, he was sure that Draco was convinced they all knew his secret.

Glancing around the class he locked eyes with Ron, his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed and he couldn't help the ugly scowl that took over his face as he looked at his apparent best friend. This was all his fault. He should never have went to Draco the way he did, he never should have told the older boy he knew, he never should have threatened Draco and he never should have told Draco to stay away from him. Shaking his head bitterly he turned away unable to look at Ron any longer, staring down at his page he had to fight the urge to burst into tears as he felt hot tears prick at his eyes. Everything was fucked, it was ruined and there was nothing he could do about it now. He knew that they were over and there was no way to fix it, Draco would never want to be with him again and he was sure that Draco would leave the school because of this. The older boy couldn't live with people calling him gay even though they didn't know the truth, he was sure the other boy had already called his father and was probably in the middle of packing his bags to get out of this place. Pain struck his chest and stomach as he lingered on that thought.

What if Draco was going to leave? That would mean that he wouldn't see the other boy again, he would go looking for him but he wouldn't be there and he couldn't deal with that, he had to see the Slytherin. He had to find him and tell him that he loved him and how sorry he was for everything that had happened and that he couldn't lose him, not over something as pathetic as this he loved him too much. If only Draco had punched him back and then the class wouldn't have said those horrible things and the two would be able to talk about it afterwards and make everything better, but Draco, the boy didn't hit him, he couldn't hit him and Harry saw that in those grey eyes, Draco cared too much for him to hit him. He didn't know if Draco loved him but he knew he cared and that counted for something. He was not going to let this be the end, he couldn't let this be the end, he was going to make Draco take him back.

"Class dismissed." Snape's voice pulled Harry from his thoughts and forced him back into grim reality. The class quickly packed their bags and headed out the door in silence, once out they quickly chatted amongst themselves about the exciting events that happened. Harry slowly began to pack his bags. "Potter stay where you are." Snape stood from his desk and stared darkly at Ron and Hermione; the two got the hint and quickly left the room.

"Professor I'm in a rush." Harry stated as he stood up.

"Sit!" Snape snarled as he slammed his flat palms on the desk causing Harry to jump and fall back into his seat. "What happened with Malfoy?"

Harry had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "We had a fight." Harry shrugged obviously not wanting to talk about it.

Snape raised a slightly amused eyebrow. "That much is obvious Potter." He stood up straight and ran his index finger over his slim lips. "You do know Hogwarts has rules about physical violence."

"It won't happen again sir." Harry stared down at his knotted hands.

"I know it won't." Snape continued to stare down, his greasy hair covering his cold eyes. "You two will no longer sit beside each other."

Harry's head shot up and his eyes wide with disbelief. "But…" He stopped himself; he and Draco were meant to be enemies and he had to act like he hated him.

Snape smirked cruelly down at Harry. "You don't want to be moved? You like sitting beside him?"

"I didn't say that."

"Why were you fighting?" Snape's dark eyes burned a hole through Harry.

"We hate each other." Harry shrugged as he kept his eyes on the desk in front of him.

Snape shook his head slowly. "No you don't."

"Yes we do." Harry sounded more forceful than he had wanted.

"You are an awful liar Potter." Snape leant his hands on the desk again, his face mere inches away from Harry's.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, his arms folded over his chest as if he was a child having a temper tantrum. "Ok you tell me why we were fighting."

Snape grinned down at Harry, his slightly yellow teeth showing as he slowly stood up straight again. "I am not an idiot Potter." He folded his arms over his chest. "I know what is going on between you two."

Harry swiped his glasses from his face and threw his head into his hands, finally allowing all his pent up emotion to come bubbling out of him and he cried for everything. "My parents would be so ashamed of me." He sobbed.

The grin on Snape's face quickly faded and concern took over. Letting out an exasperated sigh he moved away from the crying boy and sat at his own desk. "Your mother was a wonderful woman Potter…" Snape mumbled as he stared down at his desk, painful memories of Lilly flooding his mind and he was quick to push them aside. "…She would have loved you no matter what."

Harry wiped his eyes and sniffed loudly, he was so angry with himself, he hated that he was sitting here crying like a baby, hated the fact that he was talking to Snape about it, hated the fact that he had hit the boy he loved, hated the fact that he was even gay and despised the fact that it was Draco Malfoy that he was in love with. "They would be so disappointed in me." He muttered as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"She wouldn't care about any of this shit!" Snape shouted as he slammed his flat palms on the desk in front of him and bolting from his seat, it hurt him to hear someone talk about Lilly like this, she was so warm and loving and he knew that she would never care if Harry was gay. "Look both your parents would be proud of you and love you. Now go and find Malfoy before it's too late to fix this mess." Snape said in his softest possible voice before he sat back down and leaning his head against his closed fists.

"But professor…"

"Potter I won't tell anyone if that is what you are worried about. Now go." Snape growled through gritted teeth.

Harry didn't need to be told twice he stood up in a flash and walked briskly out the door, entering the corridor he ran his hand through his hair as he tried to think of where Draco would have gone. He knew the older boy wouldn't have gone back to his common room because all the Slytherins would be there and he would surely be mocked. The castle was so big he could be anywhere and Harry knew he didn't have time to run and search every inch of the school.

"Harry?" The voice of Ron Weasley made Harry swirl around and stare darkly at his so called best friend.

"I have nothing to say to you. You couldn't keep your fucking big nose out of my business and now look at what you've done." Harry snarled as he fought the urge to grab his wand and jinx Ron.

"I know and I'm sorry, look I just came to tell you I saw Malfoy go to the Room of requirement." With that said Ron turned around and walked in the opposite direction, he knew that he was the last person Harry wanted to see.

Harry eyed Ron as he walked down the corridor, letting out a long and tiresome sigh he turned on his heels and stormed away, he had to find Draco and apologise, he had to tell him how much he loved him and that he couldn't lose him. He continued to walk and avoided eye contact with anyone who he walked past, he could hear people whispering and he felt his chest tighten as he realised that the whole school knew by now what had happened and no doubt they were all saying cruel and horrible things about Draco. He couldn't believe that Snape knew, how long did the professor know? Did he over hear them today? Or had he known that day he caught Draco trying to sneak out? Harry couldn't figure out how long Snape had known but the thought frightened him, they hadn't been careful enough and now they would have to make sure that no one would ever find out. What shocked him the most was how understanding and nice Snape was about it, he had always been cruel and mean to Harry but today he had shown him nothing but support, he really couldn't understand what went through the Professors head.

Harry quickly found the Room of Requirement and he stood for just a moment before a solitary wooden door appeared before him, taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped in and the door vanished behind him immediately. He saw a sight that made his heart break in two, there was a huge four poster bed and sitting with his back against the headboard, his knees drawled up to his chest, his arms draped over his knees and his head hiding in his arms was Draco. His blonde hair hanging over his face and his body shook and heaved with dry sobs; he had obviously cried himself dry. Harry hated seeing him like this, so sad, so scared, so alone and so vulnerable. Taking a step he coughed a little to announce his presence.

Draco practically jumped out of his skin and nearly fell onto the floor. His head snapping up to see who the hell had disturbed him, he did not look good. His skin was so pale he was white, his eyes were bloodshot, his lip was cut and bleeding, his cheeks were tear stained and he had a couple of bruises around his eyes and nose, he had obviously hit himself. He quickly looked away and wiped his eyes viciously, he couldn't let anyone see him like this, especially not Harry. The younger boy licked his dry lips before silently moving towards the bed, awkwardly he sat down on the edge and stared at the ground in front of him, he didn't know what to say all he knew was that he wanted to be with the older boy. Draco now had his legs out stretched, his arms folded over his chest and his back slumped against the headboard, he was basically lying down. Harry lifted his hand and placed it on Draco's knee and to his delight he heard Draco's breath hitch at the contact, slowly he moved it in a circular motion, caressing gently as he looked at Draco's pain filled face. Harry knew what he had to do.

Within seconds Harry was lying on top of Draco, his hands pinning the older boy's arms beneath him so he was totally at the Gryffindor's mercy. Harry forced his mouth onto Draco's, the older boy moaned in protest as he lip was still sore from earlier but the moans of protest soon turned into moans of pleasure as his mouth was ravaged by Harry's skilled tongue, the younger boy forcing his tongue into Draco's all too willing mouth, totally dominating him as he explored every inch of his delicious mouth, his teeth, his gums, his tongue, his throat; it was all so perfect. Draco fought against Harry's hands, trying desperately to touch the other boy but he wasn't strong enough and to his dismay Harry easily held him down as he continued to kiss, suck and nip at his swollen lips.

"I need you." Harry groaned against Draco's bleeding lips, running his tongue along them he lapped up the red metallic liquid.

Draco moaned loudly, arching his back he bucked his hips and once again fought against Harry's strong grip. Harry smiled fondly before letting go and jumping to his feet, within a second he and Draco were both naked, both looking in awe at each other. Harry licked his lips before pouncing on the bed and once again ravaging Draco's mouth with his own, Draco now had his hands free and he was quick to grab hold of Harry's dark hair and pull him closer as their kiss intensified, his long fingers grabbing, caressing, groping and feeling every inch of Harry's neck and back. Harry ran his hands along Draco's thighs, ass and groin as he kissed him roughly; all of their frustration was being released in this one glorious hot, heated moment of passion. Their positions were suddenly changed as Draco flipped Harry so he was now on top of the younger boy, his hands caressing and pulling at his groin.

"Draco Please…" Harry begged as he bucked his hips into Draco's skilled hands.

Draco sat back and looked down with loving eyes, sweat dripping down his forehead and landing on Harry's. "Tell me what you want."

Pulling Draco down by his hair he whispred in his ear. "Fuck me…"

Now that caught Draco off guard, sitting back he stared down with wide eyes and a concerned look on his face. Was Harry serious? His heart thumped so hard in his chest he felt as if it would jump out, his stomach was doing so many summersaults he felt as though he was about to faint. "Are you sure?" He managed to choke out as his throat was suddenly dry and itchy.

Harry didn't say anything he simply stared up with pleading green eyes, he needed this. Draco simply gave him a quick nod before leaning back down and kissing him softly, something appeared beside him and he had to fight the urge to laugh as he saw a bottle of lube sitting beside him, this room really did know what someone needed. Taking the lube he squeezed it onto his shaking hand and ran it over his fingers, looking back at Harry's eyes he got the reassurance he needed, placing his hand under Harry's knee he lifted it and played around the tight hole with his index finger. Harry screwed his eyes shut and tried desperately to control his breathing so that he wouldn't tense. Slowly Draco slipped the finger in and gave Harry time to adjust before he moved it around, entering another finger he began to scissor them slowly. Harry hissed and moaned beneath him as he felt the penetration; slowly he began to move his hips to meet Draco's fingers.

"Are you ready?" Draco whispered as he removed his fingers and poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock and positioned the head at the other boy's entrance.

"Yes." Harry replied honestly as he let his head fall back onto the bed as he prepared himself for the pain.

Draco pushed forward at an agonisingly slow pace, closing his eyes he allowed the tight heat to engulf him until he was fully in. Harry groaned and withered beneath him as he concentrated on his breathing, it didn't hurt as much as he was expecting but it still stung like a mother fucker as he felt himself being stretched, after what felt like an eternity he reached forward and pulled Draco down and kissed him passionately, silently giving him permission to move. Still kissing the other boy Draco slowly pulled out and slammed back in again causing Harry to cry into his mouth and nearly bite his tongue off, Draco moaned loudly at the sensation. The blonde haired boy continued to thrust painfully slow until he felt Harry respond, the younger boy becoming use to the pain and letting out moans of groans of pained pleasure he began to push back at the thrusts until the pace picked up and they were both frantic, Draco pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in ball deep causing Harry the wither and scratch Draco's back viciously, his blunt nails digging deep and causing huge red welts to appear.

"Fuck I'm going to come." Harry cried as Draco slammed his prostate so hard his body convulsed at the contact.

"Holy fuck…" Draco groaned loudly as he felt Harry tighten around him.

The two looked into each other's eyes and in that moment both cried out in ecstasy as they came together, Draco filling Harry and Harry shooting his hot semen all over his chest and Draco's stomach. Harry must have blanked out because when he opened his eyes Draco was no longer on top or inside of him, he was beside him and had his arm curled around his back and shoulders so that Harry was leaning on his chest.

The two lay in semi-awkward silence neither knowing what to say and Harry couldn't help but worry that this was the end for them.


	13. Chapter 13

_It was getting close. He couldn't get away, he was running but he wasn't moving and the hooded figure was closing in on him. He tried to scream for help, opening his mouth and straining his throat but no noise came. Looking behind him his eyes went wide, his heart flew into his mouth and his legs turned to jelly as the tall figure was only a few feet away and in its hand was that stick. Suddenly his legs decided to work and he managed the run, the figure slowly becoming smaller as he made his way down the never ending corridor, he had to find somewhere to hide, he couldn't let that evil person get their hands on him again, he couldn't face another attack, he was still bloody and bruised from the last one. Daring a glimpse behind him he let out a long sigh of relief when he realised the evil figure was no longer behind him, he must have lost it. He continued to run, the corridor was pitch black and he couldn't barely see his hand in front of his eyes never mind see exactly where he was running to. His side ached and his breathing was becoming strained as he began to get the worst stitch of his life, no he couldn't stop running, he had to keep going, keep running until he knew for sure that he was safe and that the dark hooded figure couldn't get its hands on him, if it did he knew he would be dead. Taking another look behind him he still couldn't see the figure and he knew he was safe for a little while, stopping dead in his tracks he bent over and rested his hands on his knees and he tried to regain his breath, eyes closed, sweat dripping down his face he slowly managed to control his breathing and the pain in his side began to vanish, he knew he would be able to run again._

_Looking back up he let out a terrified scream as the hooded figure was standing right in front of him, blocking his path. Suddenly a white door appeared beside him and he dove inside, slamming it shut he pushed his entire body weight against it to stop the beast from getting inside and destroying him To his surprise the door didn't bang, in fact it didn't move and it was clear that the evil chaser wasn't attempting to get into the room, letting out a long breath he leant his back against the door and closed his eyes, they began to sting as he felt hot tears prick them. No he wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to be that weak, he would only be beaten twice as hard if he cried. Viciously wiping his eyes he pushed the tears back and willed himself not to break down. He wasn't going to waste his tears on this, not on this situation and definitely not on that man, that pathetic excuse for a man who was chasing him. Opening his eyes he felt his heart sink as he hooded man was once again standing in front of him, turning around he had to fight the urge to throw up as the door had disappeared and he was now locked in the room with this mad man, he had no escape and he knew what was going to happen. Spinning around he swallowed the large lump in his throat as he cowered against the wall, his knees turning to jelly as the figure removed his hood, those grey eyes full of disgust and vile evil intentions. The man's long silver blonde hair swung over his shoulder as he grabbed the dreaded stick and lunged at him._

Grey eyes shot open as he bolted upright in his bed, he was soaked with sweat and his breathing was heavy and stained as he looked around, blinking a few times he realised he was in the room of requirement, suddenly he felt something move beside him and he nearly fell out of bed as he jumped out of his skin. Looking beside him he saw Harry was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on his face. Licking his lips he shook his head and tried to get that awful dream out of his mind, he couldn't believe he had dreamt that, it had been months since he had a nightmare like that and it was truly horrible. Feeling tears prick his eyes he silently cursed himself and ran his hands through his hair, his blunt finger nails violently digging into his scalp as he racked his hands down over his eyes and rested them on the bridge of his nose as his breathing returned to normal. He had to forget about it, it was only a dream and he knew while he was at Hogwarts he was safe from that crazy man. Looking around he realised he had no idea what time it was but he knew they had to get back to their dormitories before someone came looking for them, a small smile played on his lips as he thought about earlier, he couldn't believe they had finally done it and it was amazing, far better than he had pictured it being. He wasn't expecting it and to be honest it wasn't how he had wanted their first time to be, he had wanted it to be planned, to be slow; he didn't want it to be just sex he wanted it to be love making. Looking down at the younger boy his eyes softened as he felt his chest tighten, he truly did care for Harry, reaching forward he softly brushed his hand through Harry's dark hair, his hands caressing his scalp and just behind his ears, the boy looked so peaceful and he hated the fact that he would have to wake him.

Leaning forward he placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Harry." He whispered as he slowly shook the younger boys shoulder.

Harry groaned in protest and pushed Draco's hand away as he rolled over trying to stay asleep. "Away." He mumbled.

Draco let out a small chuckle and shook his head fondly. "Come on we better go before someone comes looking for us." Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead before reluctantly getting out of bed and stretching.

Harry yawned loudly before sitting up, he noticed the bed was soaking but felt too embarrassed to ask why. Rubbing his tired eyes he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. "I think we need to talk about what happened."

"You mean the fight or us having sex?" Draco asked as he pulled up his trousers.

Harry stared down at his knotted hands and bit his lower lip. "Both."

Buttoning his shirt half way Draco sat down on the bed and ran his hand through his damp hair. "That fight was my fault; I overreacted and never should have said those awful things to you." Draco stopped and reaching over he squeezed Harry's thigh and gave him a soft very un-Malfoy like smile. "The sex we had earlier was great and I think we both really needed it."

Harry couldn't help the jolt he felt in his stomach when Draco touched him or the small smile that played on his lips. "The sex was amazing." He said in a dreamy voice before a small frown took over his face. "What about all those awful things everyone said?"

"What about it?" Draco's voice suddenly turned cold and his eyes became icy as he turned his back to Harry and threw his jumper over his head.

Harry mentally kicked himself for ruining that wonderful moment but he had to know how Draco would deal with this. "They said horrible things Draco, are you sure you're going to be alright with people saying those things not only about you but to you as well?"

Draco plastered a fake arrogant smirk on his face as he pushed his fringe out of his calculating eyes. "Do you really think I care what those dickheads say about me? If I wanted I could have them eating out the palm of my hand." He lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes I'm fucking sure now will you just drop it." Draco snapped standing up and pulling his shoes on. "Look don't worry about me ok?" His grey eyes pleading for Harry to just let it go.

"I can't help it I love you." Harry's voice was small as he cast his eyes downwards and pulled his own trousers on.

Draco let out a small sigh before walking over to the side of the bed Harry was sitting on and kneeling in front of him, his hands resting on Harry's thighs. "I know you do but trust me I can handle myself." He whispered before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

"Say it back." Harry looked at Draco with begging green eyes.

Draco shot his eyes sideways and his lips formed a grim line before he stood up and stalked back to the other side of the bed and grab his robe. "I told you I would say it when I was ready."

"Please Draco I need to hear you say it." He pleaded, his green eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Don't push me." Draco growled through gritted teeth as he finished his tie.

Harry didn't say anything back he bit the inside of his cheek and quickly got changed, not daring to look at Draco because he was terrified he would burst into tears if he did. He kept his green eyes cast downwards as he finished his own tie and then stood with his back to Draco, neither saying a thing as they stood in uncomfortable silence. After what seemed like an eternity Draco finally let out an exasperated sigh and stomped over to the younger boy, grabbing him by the shoulders he forced his lips onto his, slowly caressing Harry's soft lips with his own. Pulling back he rested his forehead against Harry's, their noses touching and their lips inches apart.

"I will say it someday." He whispered before placing a tender kiss on Harry's forehead. "I promise."

Harry couldn't help the tinge of disappointment he felt or the pain that surged across his chest but he forced a weak smile and finally met Draco's piercing grey eyes. "I know you will." He concurred before placing his own kiss on Draco's lips and stepping out of the older boy's arms.

"So do you want to meet tonight?" Draco asked as he made his way towards the door that had now appeared on the far wall.

Harry didn't answer immediately, he sat on the bed with his back to Draco and his hands knotted on his lap twiddling his thumbs. Swallowing the lump in his throat and licking his dry lips he managed to choke out. "Yeah."

"I'll send an owl." With that said Draco left without looking back.

The door slammed shut behind him before disappearing and Harry finally allowed his grief to consume him. Ripping his glasses from his face he threw them on the bed before bending over, knees resting on his elbows he put his head in his hands and allowed himself to openly sob. This wasn't meant to be happening, he wasn't meant to be feeling like this and the truth was he didn't know why he was so upset, he had just had sex with the boy he loved more than anything, the boy who didn't love him back. He felt a horrible pain in his chest and stomach as he couldn't help the strangled cry he let out, why couldn't Draco say those three words? It hurt him so much that he loved Draco more than anything, he would do anything for that boy hell he would even die for him and the Slytherin couldn't even say those words to him. What was the big deal with saying 'I love you'? It wasn't that fucking complicated, even if he only said it once then that would be enough, he just had to know that the older boy loved him. Letting out a huff of breath he wiped the tears from his eyes before putting his glasses back on, he didn't know how he ended up here, how he ended up hating his best friends and only thinking, only caring about Draco Malfoy. When he looked in the mirror he didn't even recognize himself anymore he had went from being Harry Potter the boy who lived to being Harry Potter the boy who was Draco's bitch and that thought sickened him down to his core. He had to talk to Draco about this tonight, he couldn't go on like this, he was going to give the blonde haired boy an ultimatum: Say you love me right now or we are over.

* * *

Hermione whistled as she walked through the Gryffindor common room, up the winding stairs and into the boy's dormitory, peeking her head through the door she gave a little sigh of relief to find it empty. Walking in she quietly closed the door behind her and wandered over to Harry's bed before gently sitting down and running her palm along the duvet cover and over his pillow. She needed to talk to him about the potion she was making but most importantly she just wanted to see him, to speak to him, to joke with him , to flirt with him and to be near him. She was worried about him, she couldn't believe it when she walked down the corridor earlier and saw Malfoy pinning him against the wall, she was even more shocked to see her beloved friend punch that disgusting boy in the face. A huge grin took over her face as she remembered the insults being thrown at Malfoy and how he ran away like the little twat that he is, she was now convinced that he truly was a fag and she was also convinced that he was poisoning Harry's mind, her beautiful Harry who was so vulnerable and who she had to protect from the evil blonde haired boy. However after what she saw earlier she knew she had nothing to worry about, she was sure that if anything had been going on between them it would not be over for good and she would be able to work her charm on Harry and make him love her the way she loves him.

Reaching over she lifted his pillow to her face and inhaled deeply, she let out a dreamy sigh as she lapped up his intoxicating scent, he smelt absolutely divine. Putting the pillow back down she could only imagine what it would be like to be his girlfriend oh he would be the best boyfriend in the whole world and she knew it, if she was his girlfriend she would treat him amazing, she would do anything for him and she would never let him go. She had nearly finished her potion but now she wasn't even sure she would need it, if Harry and Malfoy were no longer doing whatever they were doing then she knew she would easily be able to seduce him and make him hers without having to use that potion, truth be told she didn't even want to use the potion because she didn't want to do that to Harry, she didn't want to force him to fall in her love with her. A sad smile took over her face as she thought about using that potion, she hated the fact that she was even considering using something as horrible as a memory potion to make Harry love her, why couldn't he just love her? She hated that she felt this way about him, she didn't want to, she wished she still only looked at him as a friend but she didn't. She couldn't look at him without her mouth becoming dry, she couldn't look at him without her knees becoming weak, she couldn't look at him without her heart skipping a beat and she hated it.

Suddenly an owl flew through the open window and landed on Harry's four post bed, dropping a letter on the pillow it gave a small chirp at Hermione before flying back out the window and into the sky gracefully. Hermione eyed the letter suspiciously and she knew she shouldn't open it but she couldn't stop her curiosity, carefully she reached over and untied the string holding it together, her eyes shot open and her mouth dropped as she read it:

_Harry, I am sorry about earlier and I really think we need to talk about it. Meet me outside the room of requirement at ten and we can chat then. D.M_

She quickly pulled out her wand and with a flick of her wrist the letter was folded, tied and lying on Harry's pillow. She knew where to go and now she was going to catch them in the act.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room waiting on Harry to reply to his letter, he had sent the owl hours ago and was meant to meet Harry in forty minutes and he still hadn't received a reply, this was very unusual for Harry, the younger boy normally replied straight away or at least within a few minutes. Then again Draco couldn't exactly blame Harry for not wanting to talk to him, he had been awful to him and he knew that he made the younger boy feel worthless but he couldn't help it, he couldn't say those words that Harry was so desperate to hear. The truth was that he would never be able to say those words, he had promised Harry he would but he knew he couldn't, he didn't know what love was and he was sure that he never would and he couldn't say something that he didn't mean, not something so important. Leaning back in the plush leather sofa he crossed one leg over the other and ran his long index finger over his thin lips, he didn't know what he was going to do, he didn't understand why things had to be so complicated, the two of them should just be able to be with each other and not worry or care about anyone else or getting caught. He hated everything about this, he wished things could be different and the two of them were able to walk around the school together, be able to talk in front of others, be able to hold hands, be able to hug and be able to kiss but they couldn't, they had to hide everything and that pissed him off.

A dreamy smile played on his face as he remembered the sex they had earlier, it truly was amazing and he still couldn't believe they had finally done it. It was so much better than he had pictured and he wanted nothing more than to have sex with Harry again tonight but he wasn't sure that the younger boy would be up for it, Draco was sure that Harry was going to demand him to say 'I love you' tonight and he knew he wasn't going to say it, perhaps one day he would be able to say those three words but right now he knew he couldn't and he wouldn't lie to Harry. _You're so fucked up _his subconscious suddenly sneered at him and his dreamy smile was replaced with a scowl, he tried to push the thought out of his head but he couldn't because he knew it was so true, he was fucked up, he was one messed up boy and he hated himself; loathed himself. He had sex with Harry Potter, Harry fucking Potter of all people, the one person he was brought up to despise, the one person who he was told he should kill given the chance, the one person his father hated more than anyone else and he loved every second of it. He grimaced at the thought, his feelings were so conflicted he knew he was meant to despise Harry the way his father had raised him to, he knew he should worship Voldemort the way his father raised him to but he couldn't, he hated Voldemort more than anything else and he was determined to join with Harry to defeat him, someway, somehow he was going to help.

Hedwig suddenly flew through the window and dropped a letter on Draco's lap before spinning around and flying back out the window, her brilliant white coat glistening in the moonlight. Draco couldn't help the flutter he felt in his chest as he looked down at the letter, licking his dry lips he slowly untied the string and read it.

_Draco,_

_You are right. We do need to talk. I will meet you._

_H_

It was so cold, so distant and so unlike Harry, it was obvious the younger boy was pissed off and to be honest Draco couldn't blame him he only hoped they would be able to have a proper conversation about this situation. Looking at the clock he saw it was fifteen minutes to ten, it would take him at least ten minutes to get to the room of requirement so he was best to leave now and get down early, he only hoped that Harry would listen to what he had to say. Standing he groaned as his leg continued to sleep, giving it a quick shake he stretched his hands over his head before stuffing the letter inside his pocket and heading for the door, suddenly the door opened and Crab and Goyle stomped through. When they saw Draco they stopped dead in their tracks, blocking the door, they folded their arms over their chests and stared at him with a dark look on their ugly faces.

"Uhhh hi?" Draco raised a bemused eyebrow and placed his hands on his hip.

"Where do you think you're going?" Goyle sneered as he leaned against the door frame.

Draco let out a shocked chuckle and pursed his thin lips. "That's really none of your business now is it?"

"It is when you could be costing us house points." Crab remarked as he too leaned against the other door frame.

Draco dramatically rolled his eyes and ran his long fingers through his slick hair. "I'm just going for a fucking walk; now move out of my way."

Crab and Goyle exchanged an amused look before smirking down at Draco. "We know what you're up to. Do you really think we are that stupid?"

Draco had to fight the urge to burst into laughter; he bit the inside of his cheek and willed himself to keep a straight face. "Ok then, what am I up to?"

The two chose to ignore the question and moved into the room, physically forcing Draco away from the door and back into the common room. "There is someone on their way here that needs to speak to you." Crab could hardly keep the cruel mockery out of his voice.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Who then?" Draco's hand was placed on his wand and he was ready to strike.

"That's a surprise." Goyle chuckled in a vile manner.

Draco didn't have time for this nonsense. In a flash he drew his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Crab. "Locomotor Mortis." He shouted and suddenly Crab fell flat on his face, his legs bound together. Draco then turned his wand to Goyle and flicked his wrist. "Immobulus." Goyle then became stiff and fell backwards with a sickening thud.

Stuffing his wand back in his pocket he allowed a smug smile to play on his lips as he walked over his ex-friends and headed for the door, Crab shouted all sorts of insults and threats at him but he shrugged them off and left the Slytherin tower. He had a spring in his step as he made his way to the Room of Requirement, he was pretty proud of himself, it was nothing more than those two goons deserved and he couldn't wait to tell Harry, he was sure that the younger boy would find the story very funny. Turning the corner he couldn't help the disappointment he felt when he noticed Harry had not yet arrived, looking down at his watch he saw that he was five minutes late, it wasn't like Harry to be a second late and he couldn't help but worry, maybe the younger boy was making him sweat? Then he heard footsteps from behind, turning around he allowed a dazzling smile to take over his face as he was sure it Harry. It wasn't. There stood Hermione Granger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He couldn't help but snarl the second he laid eyes upon the bushy haired girl.

"I might ask you the same thing Malfoy." Her voice was small and bitter as she walked closer to Malfoy, her brown eyes narrow and her mouth set in a grim line as she stood inches away from the boy that disgusted her.

"I'm not in the mood for your silly little games Granger. You best get off to bed before someone catches you." Draco's grey eyes turned cold and his voice becoming sinister as he eyed the girl up and down.

Hermione allowed a conceded smile to play on her lips as she walked in a slow circle around Malfoy, making him feel very uneasy. "Oh this is no game Malfoy. This is very serious."

Draco let out an exasperated sigh and leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his large chest. "What are you up to Granger?"

"I know why you're here." She spat as she brushed her unruly hair behind her slightly large ears. "And I'm here to put a stop to it."

Draco looked to the side, his brow furrowed as he thought about this. It was very plausible that she did know about Harry and him, especially if Weasley knew, but that didn't mean she did for a fact. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Hermione bit her lower lip, his eyes burned with fury as her fists clenched by her side. "Don't fucking lie to me you dickhead. I know what you're doing, what you've done and I'm going to stop it." She pointed an angry finger at Malfoy; she was literally shaking with rage.

Oh yeah she definitely knew, there was no doubt about that. Draco placed his fingers over his eyebrows and ran them along his head, this was fucking brilliant, really just what he needed. He decided to keep playing dumb, he would never admit what he was really up to. "Granger you have a problem. You need help. Now fuck off."

"You are my only problem Malfoy. If you touch Harry again, if you hurt him again, if you keep poisoning his mind…"

"What?" Draco interrupted her and pushed himself off the wall, stalking over he stood inches from her face. "Hurt him? Poison his mind? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know what you've done!" She screamed at him before she pushed him hard in the shoulders. "You've done something to him, some spell or some potion to make him do those horrible things with you!" She finally allowed the tears to spill from her eyes.

Draco's normally cool eyes were wide with disbelief, his mouth agape he stumbled backwards as he stared at the distressed girl. Did she actually believe this? Was she so deluded, so in love that she had convinced herself that this was the truth? "I haven't done anything to Harry…"

"Don't say his fucking name you faggot!" She screeched as she raked her hands through her hair so hard she actually pulled bits out.

Before Draco could say anything back he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, turning around he saw no one was there and knew at once that Harry was watching the whole thing, suddenly he became aware of what and what not to say. Looking back at Granger he slowly shook his head. "You are so fucked up in the head. I haven't done anything to him, he loves me."

"No…"

"He loves me."

Hermione let out a mangled cry before she lunged herself at the blonde haired boy, she scratched him hard in the face before he managed the restrain her, holding her wrists he pushed her against the far wall, she continued to struggle, kicking, yelling, trying to bite but it was no use. Draco leant forward so they were touching noses. "Get it into your head girl he loves me and he will never love you."

Hermione spat and it hit Draco in the corner of his eye causing him to yelp in surprise and let her go, stumbling back he wiped his eye in disgust. Hermione stayed against the wall, her facial expression blank and her breathing heavy. "You think that."

"What?" Draco raised a confused eyebrow.

"You stay away from him or I will have to do something I really don't want to do." She threatened as she stood from the wall and brushed down her top.

Draco allowed a cruel smile to take over his face, his tilted his head back and stood to his full height towering over the girl. "What are you going to do?"

"I've been working on a potion and…." She stopped herself; she knew she couldn't give too much away. "Let's just say it will make him love me and not you."

The smile faded from Draco's face when he saw she was being serious. "You're lying. No way you can make a potion like that."

Sensing victory Hermione grinned wildly at Malfoy; swaggering over to him she pursed her pink lips at the scared looking boy. "Try me." She whispered.

"Why can't you just let your friend be happy?" He asked in a barely audible voice.

"You've poisoned his mind. He isn't happy. Only I can make him happy." Her voice and eyes showed that she truly did believe this, pushing Draco in the chest with one finger she smirked darkly at him. "So you better leave him alone or not only will I use my potion but the whole school will know you are nothing but a dirty little faggot and it won't just be a rumour but a fact. I'm sure once your father hears of this he will take you out of Hogwarts and probably beat you to death." Her eyes had a sick and twisted look in them and her voice was vile.

Draco couldn't say anything back; he knew Harry was watching and if he said what he was thinking he was sure that Harry would be disgusted at him. He simply turned on his heels and stalked away from the girl, he was so angry he was scared of what he might do if he stayed near her. How fucking dare she think she can say that to him? Who the fuck does she think she is? He was going to get her back, he was going to make her regret this night. He wanted to stay and talk to Harry but he knew he couldn't so he just kept on walking, his footsteps heavy as he stomped them on the ground, his mood was now foul and he couldn't wait to just get to bed and forget about this horrific day. He would talk to the Gryffindor tomorrow and he was sure that they would be able to think of a plan to get that little mud-blood Granger to leave them alone. He was furious, not only had she ruined the night he had planned with his lover but she mention his father, how the fuck did she know about him? How did she know that his father use to hit him occasionally? He snorted at that thought, occasionally? More like every fucking chance he got, there was something about the way Granger was acting that unsettled the Slytherin greatly, she looked wild and crazy and he was sure she had something a lot more sinister planned.

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and saw a sight that made him feel as though he was about to faint. Crab and Goyle were untied and standing beside a tall figure, the figure that had been haunting Draco for years. Lucius Malfoy stood with his arms folded over his broad chest and his cold grey eyes full of distain, he whispered something to the other boys and they were quick to head upstairs.

"What are you doing here?" Draco managed to squeak, his voice giving away how terrified he truly was as he stood glued to the one spot, frozen with fear.

"Now that's not a nice way to greet your father is it?" Lucius elegantly strolled towards the petrified boy, his black robe fluttering behind him. "Don't forget Draco I do work for the Ministry so I can come and go as I please and I have been hearing some disturbing things about you recently."

Draco quickly bowed his head as Lucius stood just inches away from him, the young boy unable to take his eyes off the staff that his father gripped tightly to him. Licking his incredibly dry lips he managed to whisper. "Like what father?"

"Well son I have heard so many things I don't really know where to begin. Let's see…" He stopped as played with his staff in his hands, enjoying the way Draco automatically flinched away from him, an evil smile made his eyes crinkle. "The entire Slytherin house hating you for one, you sneaking out every night, me coming and finding you have cursed Crab and Goyle, you turning down Miss Parkinson and worse of all you running away from a fight with Potter." His voice remained dry and aloof, he wasn't giving anything away.

Draco's eyes shot back and forth as he tried to think who the hell would have told his father all of this. How could he have found out? Closing his eyes he pressed his lips together as he willed himself to remain strong and not show how scared he truly was, his father played off his fear and beat him more when he knew he was terrified so he had to act strong. Draco opened his eyes but kept them to the ground. "Sorry father."

A sharp slap across his face caused Draco to cry out in pain as he nearly fell on his side, holding his cheek he blinked a few times to regain his vision as it was blurry from the force of the slap. He felt his stomach tighten as he knew this was only the beginning. Standing straight he let his face go and looked up into the eyes of his father, they remained cool and distant, a small smile played on Lucius' face as he stared down at his son with a hateful look. Within a second the man's face had twisted in rage and he once again slapped the young boy but this time he hit him so hard he did fall over, grabbing him by the collar he threw him against the wall, his nose flaring as he looked down at his son in fury.

"You're fucking pathetic do you know that? I raised you to be strong, to be like me and look at you. A little fucking fag." He sneered in the poor boy's face before he punched him hard in the jaw.

Draco yelped in pain at the onslaught, his whole body aching all over. "I'm sorry father." He groaned as Lucius kneed him in the stomach winding him badly.

"You're not sorry yet." The cruel man lifted the heavy staff and struck Draco across the ribs with it causing the boy to howl in pain and double over. "Looks like I didn't beat you enough as a child." He yelled before he struck Draco again in his ribs causing the blonde haired boy shriek in agony.

Suddenly Draco was released from the wall and he collapsed to the ground, holding his bruised maybe broken ribs. Looking up with tear filled eyes he willed himself not to shed those tears, he was not going to let this bastard see him cry. A sharp kick made him roll over and cry out, he knew he had to get to his feet; slowly he staggered to them and wobbled a bit before being able to balance. He didn't notice the piece of paper that fell from his pocket but Lucius was quick to grab it.

"Who's H?" He asked slowly.

"She's a girl I was meeting." Draco lied quickly.

"You're lying to me."

"I'm not."

"No son of mine is going to be a queer." Lucius snarled before he pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it directly at Draco's throat.

Draco gulped but didn't move back, he didn't know whether it was from bravery or if he was just too scared to move. "Please father, I am not a fag" He whispered as he felt his voice wobble and the hot tears began to prick his eyes.

A sick smile took over Lucius' face and he slowly lowered his wand. "Oh I'll fucking make sure of that." He took a step back and eyed his son up and down for a second.

Draco took this opportunity; it might be his only chance. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at his father. "Expelliarmus." He screamed in desperation.

Lucius easily countered the spell and Draco's wand went flying into the air and was caught by the tall man. His father slowly shook his head and let out a long tiresome sigh. "Have I taught you nothing?" He threw Draco's wand to one side and pointed his wand at his son once again, his eyes hooded with anger. "You are a Malfoy, you should have tried a more powerful spell. You should have tried an unforgivable curse you little faggot."

Draco knew what was going to happen and couldn't help the pain he felt in his chest and stomach. His father may have beaten him when he was younger but the bastard never used magic to punish him. Lucius smiled fondly at him for a brief moment.

"CRUCIO." He shouted his wand pointed at defenceless boy.

Draco's cries could be heard from outside the Slytherin tower where Harry stood under his cloak listening.


	15. Chapter 15

There was nothing he could do. He stood leaning his forehead against the door to the Slytherin tower, silent tears streaked down his cheeks before landing on the stone ground beneath him. The cries of his lover were torturing him; he winced every time he heard the older boy cry loudly, his breathing was heavy and frantic as he tried desperately to hear everything that was happening in the common room. He had tried all the spells he knew to get the door open but nothing worked, cursing he violently pulled his hair and raked his blunt finger nails across his scalp causing angry red welts to instantly appear. He was so frustrated at himself, Draco had told him the password for the tower and he couldn't remember it, he racked his brains trying to remember the password but he couldn't, his mind went blank and he couldn't believe that he had forgotten something so important. Despite this he wasn't going to leave, no way could he go back to his common room and go to sleep knowing what his lover was going through, no, he was going to stay right until the very end and if that meant staying here all night then he would do that because it was his Draco and when this terrible ordeal was over he was going to be there for him, he was going to be there to comfort him and make his pain go away because he loved Draco.

Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps behind him and he instinctively wrapped the cloak tighter around himself, turning around he moved out of the way of the door when he saw Snape and Dumbledore rush towards him, obviously there to stop the horrors that went on behind the shut door. However to Harry's dismay before Dumbledore reached the door he stopped dead in his tracks and stared directly at Harry and the boy knew for sure that the professor knew he was there.

"You go ahead Severus." Dumbledore said softly as he continued to look into Harry's bloodshot eyes. Snape didn't say anything he simply flicked his wand and the door opened; giving Dumbledore a stiff nod he stormed inside and the cries stopped instantly. "A bit late to be wondering around the castle is it not Harry?"

Sighing in defeat Harry removed his robe and rubbed his eyes trying to hide the fact he had been crying. "Sorry professor." He mumbled as he looked longingly at the open door in front of him, wanting nothing more than to run inside and make sure Draco was ok.

Dumbledore smiled fondly at Harry before he walked slowly over to him, placing a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder he let out a long breath. "You better get back to your dormitory and get some sleep."

"But what about…" Harry stopped himself, looking down he bit his bottom lip; he couldn't say why he was here.

Dumbledore was no idiot though; he took a step back from the boy and gazed at the open door. "Don't worry yourself Harry, professor Snape and I will look after Draco."

Harry's head shot up and he stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. How did the professor know? Shaking his head he knew that Dumbledore knew almost everything that went on in the school so it was really no surprise he knew about the two of them. "Are you sure he will be ok?" Harry asked in a desperate voice.

"My boy he will be fine, sore for a few days yes, but fine nonetheless." Dumbledore allowed a grin to take over his face before he turned around and slowly made his way towards the door. "Now you better get off to bed." With that said the old man disappeared through the door and it shut instantly behind him.

Harry trusted Dumbledore and he knew the professor would never lie to him so with that in mind he threw his robe over himself and made his way towards the Gryffindor common room. He knew that his lover was now in safe hands and within a few days he would be back to him old self, or would he? Yes he may physically heal but what about emotionally? No doubt this experience will have traumatized him, pain shot through Harry's chest and stomach as he knew this happened to Draco because of him, his father never would have come and tortured him like that if it wasn't for Harry. Shaking the thoughts from his head he knew he couldn't dwell on it, he had to speak to Draco directly to know exactly what the older boy was thinking and what he wanted to do about them and their relationship, Harry had a sick feeling that Draco would want to end it now but he couldn't jump to conclusions, he could only hope that Draco felt the same way he did and he was sure they could find a way to work through this. A dark scowl took over his face as he thought about what he just heard, Draco's father really was a sick and twisted bastard and he was determined to get his revenge on him, he was going to make him suffer for what he did to the boy he loved. Now he finally understood why Draco was as fucked up as he was, how could he not be having that twisted fucker as a father?

Walking into the Gryffindor tower Harry wanted nothing more than to get into bed and try to get some sleep, he needed to forget this awful day. When he walked into the common room he was met by the last person he wanted to see: Hermione Granger. She sat in the arm chair facing him, her face lit up instantly and she smiled warmly at him. "Harry I've be waiting for you. I finished potion." She stood and walked towards him with a cup in her hand.

Harry had forgotten about her, he had forgotten about the horrible things she had said and now he wanted to kill her as much as he wanted to kill Lucius Malfoy. He plastered a fake smile on his lip and folded his arms over his chest. "Oh really? You finally finished the potion did you? I find it curious that it took you a month to make a simple sleeping potion."

Hermione stopped walking, the smile wiped from her face and her eyes narrowed. "Well you see I've been rather busy…"

"Busy?" Harry shouted interrupting her, he began to stalk towards her and she backed away from him. "Busy doing what exactly? Sneaking out at night to follow me? Sneaking out at night to follow Draco? Oh I know, being the sick bitch that you are and plotting to make me love you!" He spat in disgust as he cornered her.

Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips and looked down at the potion in her hand. How did he know? Her brow furrowed as she realised that Malfoy must have went running to him and told him everything she had said, maybe she could make him believe Malfoy was lying. "Harry I don't know what you are talking about. Where did you hear this nonsense?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could manage.

Harry chuckled bitterly, turning his back to her he walked towards the arm chair and slumped in it, he didn't want to stand too close to her because he was afraid of what he may do. "Don't play coy with me. I heard everything you said to Draco earlier."

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, she had been caught. Blinking back tears she licked the inside of her mouth, if she had known Harry was there she never would have said those things and now she was terrified she may lose him. "Harry I only said those things because I love you." She pleaded as she took a tentative step towards him.

"Because you love me?"

"Yes Harry, I love you so much." She whispered as she continued to approach him slowly.

Harry didn't say anything back he just stared directly in front of him, he knew he had known for a while that she loved him but he ignored it and now he could see how crazy she was for him. Hermione now stood directly in front of him, the potion still in her hand. She reached forward and ran her hand through his hair, his soft glorious hair, she loved everything about him. Harry's breathing became heavy and his nose began to flare as he looked up into her desperate brown eyes. In a flash he lost it and swung at her right hand knocking the potion from it, the cup flew into the air and its contents spilt to the ground, the cup smashed to pieces along with Hermione's hopes of ever making Harry love her. Harry shot from the chair; he grabbed his wand and cast a hearing spell so that no one outside the common room would be able to hear them before grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"You think that justifies what you were planning to do? Use some sick love potion to make me love you and not him? You are so fucked up; if you were truly my friend then you would have accepted the fact that I love him regardless of how you feel." He snarled as he got right into her face so their noses were touching.

Hermione now let the tears fall freely from her eyes; her nose also began to run as she stood crying like a baby. "Harry you don't love him!" She squealed before she pushed him hard in the shoulders causing him to stumble back. "Don't you see he's poisoned you? He has done something to you and you only think you love him but you don't because you are not a faggot!"

"Don't say that word!" Harry howled at her. Pushing his hair from his face he tried to control his temper, he couldn't get too angry, if he did he knew he would do something he would later regret. "Get it into your head girl he hasn't done anything to me, I love him and I will never love you."

Hermione looked as though she was about to faint, her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide with disbelief, stumbling back she clutched her stomach; she had never felt this type of pain before. "What does he have that I haven't?" She whispered as her chest felt as though it was about to explode.

"Hermione don't torture yourself over this." Harry sighed in frustration. Looking at his friend he couldn't help but feel sorry for her when he saw the look on her pathetic face, it was obvious he had just broken her heart. He walked towards her and placed his hand on her arm trying to comfort her.

Hermione's face suddenly twisted in rage and she slapped him hard across the face. "You're a bastard." She growled through gritted teeth before she shoved him hard in the chest. "You know Harry I've always known that Malfoy was a fag but I never thought you were one. You know if you let me be your girlfriend I will love you more than he ever will."

Harry pushed her violently against the wall and her back hit off it with a sickening thud. "You mean absolutely nothing to me. Got it? Stay away from Draco and me." With that said he shoved her again before stalking out of the room and heading for his dormitory, breaking the spell as he left. Hermione slid down the wall and drawled her knees to her chest before burying her head in them and sobbing uncontrollably. She had to do something with Malfoy to make Harry hers once and for all.

* * *

Grey eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times he sat up, wincing a bit he held his aching side before looking around the room, he realised he was in his own bed in the Slytherin dormitory, it was empty but dark. Reaching for his bedside table he picked up the watch and saw it was nearly 8pm; he must have slept all day. He shuttered as memories flooded back of the night before, what Granger had said to him and what his father had done to him. Letting out a long breath he willed himself not to cry, he was disgusted at himself for being so weak and allowing that bastard to do those horrible things to him, how could he have allowed that to happen? His thoughts suddenly turned to Harry and he knew he had to see the younger boy today, he hoped that Harry didn't know what had happened to him, he couldn't bear the thought of Harry knowing how weak he truly was, no one was ever meant to know that about him, especially not his lover. Reaching into the draw of his bedside table he pulled a page and quill out and scribbled on it for Harry to meet him in the Room of Requirement as soon as he could, calling his owl over he gave her a quick stroke on the head before placing the letter in her mouth and watching her fly out the window.

Groaning he stood up, he couldn't remember how he had ended up in his bed; did his father finally take pity on him and stop what he was doing? Or did someone come to his rescue? That thought scared him more than anything, the idea of someone seeing him like that was truly terrifying. Pulling his top off he grimaced when he saw the ugly bruises that covered his ribs and abs, he wasn't as sore as he had expected to be and he was sure that someone had given him medicine for his wounds whenever he was sleeping. He quickly got changed and was sure not to look in the mirror as he did, he couldn't bear to see his body looking so hideous. Wiping his eyes he pushed the tears back, in fact he pushed the whole ordeal out of head, he couldn't deal with this, he had to focus on Harry. The two had to talk about what that twisted girl had said to him and figure out a way to deal with her.

His owl flew through the window and he dropped a letter on his lap before hopping onto its perch, Draco ripped the letter open and as soon as he read it jumped to his feet and made his way for the door, Harry was on his way to the Room of Requirement. He had a slight limp in his walk but nothing that was too noticeable and he could only hope that no one was aware of what his father did to him, if anyone knew he would die off from embarrassment and so he forced himself not to limp as he walked slowly through the castle, his mind racing as he thought about what he would say to his younger lover. What if Harry wanted to have sex tonight? He knew he couldn't because of the horrible bruises that covered his torso so he had to think of a reason not to have sex with him. What if Harry knew about his father? Then he would have to show him the bruises and explain to him exactly what happened to him, to be honest though it was all a bit of a blur and he couldn't exactly remember what had happened, he knew he had been hit and he knew that his father had used the Cruciatus Curse on him but that was all he could remember, he cringed as the memories came flooding back. He had heard what the Cruciatus Curse does but he didn't think it would feel like that, it was the worst pain he had ever felt and it wasn't just physically but mentally as well; it was the single worst experience of his life and he hoped he would never feel that curse again.

Walking into the Room of Requirement he couldn't help the smile that took over his face when he saw Harry sitting on a four post bed waiting on him, Harry returned the smile when he saw the older boy but his smile was sad and it didn't meet his eyes. Draco limped over to the bed and sat down beside him, placing a gentle hand on Harry's knee his smile faded when he saw the pain in those beautiful green eyes. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

Harry let out a long sigh before allowing his tears to fall freely. "I was so scared I was going to lose you last night." He choked as he pushed back a sob.

Draco bowed his head; his blonde hair dangling over his eyes as they suddenly became full of tears. He couldn't believe Harry knew, he didn't want the younger boy to know how much pain he had been in, he didn't want to put Harry through that. "I hoped you wouldn't know…" He confessed as he too allowed himself to cry.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him, I stood outside listening but I couldn't stop him, I wanted to help you but I couldn't. It was because of me…." Harry rambled as he ran his hand through his hair.

Draco cupped Harry's chin and forced him to look into his cold grey eyes which were bloodshot and still shedding tears. "Don't you dare think it was your fault, he is a sick bastard and would find any excuse to hit me. It's not your fault you got that?" Draco demanded as he stared intently into Harry's sad green eyes.

"Let me make it up to you."

Before Draco knew it he was lying on his back with Harry straddling him, Harry leant down and kissed him softly, their lips caressing each other slowly as Harry's hands moved up Draco's shirt, stopping on his nipples he grazed them before tugging on them lightly causing Draco to moan and buck his hips into Harry's groin. Their kiss intensified as their tongues began to battle for dominance, Harry pushing his tongue deep into Draco's willing mouth causing the older boy to groan and submit allowing the younger boy to totally ravage his mouth and dominate him. Harry sat back for breath, looking down with loving eyes he began to remove Draco's shirt and Draco did the same to him and soon they were both topless, Harry had to stop a gasp of shock when he saw the ugly bruises that covered his lovers otherwise perfect body, moving his hand south he couldn't help but grin when he felt how hard Draco was for him, he slowly unbuttoned the Slytherin and pulled his trousers down until they were off and Draco was gloriously naked beneath him, he too removed his sweat pants before straddling Draco once again, leaning down he kissed him roughly forcing his tongue into his mouth causing Draco to moan and buck his hips causing delicious friction between their two cocks.

"Fuck me." Draco groaned as he withered beneath Harry as the younger boy licked his neck and collarbone, his hands playing with his hard groin.

Harry sat back and stared down in disbelief. "Are you sure?" He asked as he remembered Draco telling him he would never bottom.

Draco reached up and pulled on Harry's hair causing him to wince. "I need it." He whispered in his ear before letting him go and lying back down, his piercing grey eyes never leaving Harry's.

In that instant Harry knew that Draco loved him, he would never allow Harry to do this if he didn't and Harry had to fight the urge to jump with joy. Leaning forward he placed a reassuring kiss on Draco's lips before leaning back, putting his fingers into his mouth he coated them generously before placing his hand under Draco's knee and circling his finger at his entrance, looking into his lover grey eyes once more he saw that Draco totally trusted him, he pushed one finger in and waited before pushing another one and scissoring them slowly, he heard Draco wince and groan in pain but he pushed his hips back nonetheless.

Harry removed his fingers before spitting into his hands and coating his erect cock; Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and entwined his hands around his neck and shoulders before pulling him down for a quick kiss. Harry slowly pushed his cock in and stopped when he couldn't go any further after what felt like an eternity Draco began to move his hips silently telling Harry he could move and so he did, the two slowly thrusting together until Draco's moans of pain turned into pleasure and within minutes the two were thrusting wildly and frantically both panting, moaning, groaning and calling out all sorts of swear words before Harry found Draco's sweet spot causing the older boy to cry out, Harry relentless pounded it until he felt Draco tighten around him and suddenly the older boy exploded onto his chest and stomach, Harry lost it and came as well totally filling Draco before collapsing on top of him.

Harry reluctantly pulled out and instantly missed the tight heat. Sighing he rolled over and leaned his head on Draco's broad shoulder; Draco instinctively wrapped his arm around the younger boy and pulled him close. "That was great." Draco mumbled in his post-orgasm state as he closed his heavy eyes.

"It was." Harry concurred before he too closed his tired eyes.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms. Neither knowing it would be their last night together.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry sat in the bed looking down at his lover with a soft expression and loving eyes, he couldn't believe he was here, in bed with Draco Malfoy, a soft smile played on his lips as he thought about the last two months, the weirdest two months of his young life but the most exciting, wonderful, fulfilling and best he had ever had. Despite all the complications and setbacks he had never been happier and he knew that he wanted to be with Draco for the rest of his life, he loved the boy more than anything else and he knew that kind of love would never die. He let out a sad sigh as he thought about his friends, it hurt him to know that he would probably never be close to them again, they had been his best friends for four years and now he didn't even want to talk to them and he hated that. He wished they had been more supportive of him and his choices but he still had hope for Ron, maybe they would be able to talk this through and hopefully be able to become friends again although he was sure things could never go back to the way they were. Then there was Hermione, an ugly scowl took over his face as he thought about that bitch, he hated her and he knew he would always hate her. How dare she think she could do what she did, how dare she speak to him the way she did, how dare she try to split him and Draco up. He loathed everything about her now and was sure they would never talk again and honestly he didn't even want to see her never mind talk to her, she was disgusting and he wanted nothing more to do with her, in fact he could happily live the rest of his life without ever seeing her again.

"Hey…" The tired voice of his lover pulled him from his thoughts, smiling at Draco he bent his head and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hey yourself." He whispered before getting back under the covers and cuddling up to the older boy.

Draco groaned as he stretched his arm around Harry, his body was still aching and last night didn't help. "What time is it?"

"Last time I checked it was 8am but that was a while ago." Harry sighed as he snuggled his face into Draco's exposed neck.

"What?" Draco attempted to sit up but pain shot through his back and sides which caused him to moan in pain before lying back down. "Shit what if someone comes looking for us?"

Harry had to fight the urge to make a fuss over the fact his lover was obviously in great pain. "Don't worry no one will be able to get in here while we are here and besides I'm pretty sure everyone knows about us anyway."

Draco gulped loudly and pulled his arm away from Harry; slowly he sat up and leaned his back against the headboard. "What makes you think that?"

Harry let out an exasperated sigh before he too sat up; this was one of things that really annoyed him about Draco. "Well Hermione knows and no doubt she will tell everyone just to spite us." He shrugged as he locked his hands in his lap and looked down at them.

Draco bowed his head and licked the inside of his cheek; he had forgotten about her, he didn't need this shit. "Do you think people will believe her though?"

"I don't know." Harry answered slowly as he twirled his thumbs.

The two sat in silence both thinking about this situation, things hadn't been easy for them since they got together and they knew if the whole school found out about them then they would be shunned and tortured. Harry wasn't sure if it was because they were gay or if it was because it was them, how could anyone understand Draco and him being in love? Everyone thought they hated each other and he was sure if his class mates found out they were a couple they would be shocked and disgusted with him. If only things could be different and they could openly show their feelings for each other and not hide.

"You know what?"

Draco's voice forced Harry back into reality; blinking a few times he turned his head and looked at the Slytherin. "What?"

"Fuck them. I don't care if they find out." Draco said honestly as he smiled fondly at Harry, reaching out he placed his hand on Harry's thigh and squeezed it reassuringly.

Harry grinned like an idiot and his eyes lit up like a child opening presents on Christmas. "Really? You don't care?" He couldn't keep the excitement from his voice.

Draco looked away for a moment and pursed his lips as he thought about the statement. Did he care? He was already hated by everyone in Slytherin, he didn't talk to anyone from any other house, his father had already beaten him and Harry was the only person he wanted to spend time with. "No I really don't care." He finally answered; his grey eyes icy and cold but full of honesty.

Harry grabbed his lover roughly by the hair and forced his lips onto his, ravaging his mouth in a passionate kiss that stole both their breaths away. "You're amazing you know that?" Harry breathed pulling back from the kiss.

"I wouldn't go that far." Draco smirked as he pushed his hair away from his eyes. "But seriously, we haven't done anything wrong so why should we hide or be ashamed?"

Harry smiled brilliantly at the older boy; he couldn't believe how much Draco had matured in a few months. "Exactly, it's them who have the problem not us."

"I think things may finally be looking up for us." Draco slowly pushed Harry down and pressed his lips onto his, his hand gliding up and down his exposed torso and thighs before stopping and grabbing the younger boy's crotch causing him to moan in delight.

* * *

When the two finally left the Room of Requirement it was early evening, luckily it was a Saturday so they didn't have any classes and that meant that no teachers would have been looking for them. Walking side by side they left the west side of the castle and passed through the court yard heading for the Great Hall for some dinner, it was getting dark, the sky was black with dark clouds and the trees danced as the wind howled wildly; it was an awful night. As the continued towards their destination they began to attract a lot of attention, they weren't making it obvious they were a couple, they were simply walking beside each other but this caused fellow students and some teachers to turn their heads and stare in disbelief, some of them began to whisper to each other and some even going as far as to point at them; not that either boy actually cared. Harry simply looked straight ahead and didn't make eye contact with anyone while Draco would narrow his eyes and make a 'what are you looking at?' face to anyone he caught gaping at them, for the first time in his young life he was happy and it was all because of Harry.

The two dared a quick glance at each other and both smiled shyly before turning away once again, it was so bizarre for them to be able to walk around together and not worry about what everyone thought, at the end of the day they were sure that Hermione would have told everyone by now so what was the point in hiding it, they had nothing to be ashamed of and Draco finally understood that now. Harry finally felt at ease, he was so happy and he knew this feeling would last a very long time, the two of them were finally comfortable with the situation and each other and that was the greatest feeling in the world, he couldn't believe how much they had progressed in just a few months and he knew they would still be together in years to come, he hoped to spend the rest of his life with the boy he loved. Things certainly were looking up and the young boy knew that things could only get better, nothing could ever ruin this.

"Harry!" The high pitched voice of Hermione caused both boys to whip their heads around and stare as the bushy haired girl came running towards them.

"What the hell do you want?" Harry snarled as he instinctively took a step closer to Draco.

Hermione bent over and panted heavily for a moment before standing up and wiping the sweat from her forehead. "I've been looking for you for ages. Look I'm so sorry about yesterday and I really need your help."

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and gave Draco a tired look which caused Draco to smirk and shake his head. "I told you to stay away from me and I meant it."

"Harry I wouldn't ask if it wasn't something serious. Look I was taking a walk and I heard this cry from the Forbidden Forest so I ran in and there's a creature dying and I can't carry it back in here by myself it's too heavy, I don't know what it is but if we don't get down there then it's going to die." The brunette pleaded with wide eyes.

Harry couldn't ignore the fact that something was going to die; as much as he hated Hermione at the moment he knew he had to help the creature. Giving Draco a sad look the older boy just smiled and nodded his head silently telling Harry he could go. "Why didn't you ask Hagrid?"

"He's not in and I know you are the only other person who would care enough to help."

"Ok, I'll help but only if Draco can come."

Hermione licked her lips for a brief moment. "That's fine; he can help us to carry it to the castle. Now come on I'll show you the way."

Hermione turned around and a sinister smile took over her face before she began to run back down the corridor. The three ran in silence, heading down the huge hill it was already pitch black and a full moon was out meaning they had to be extra careful in case a werewolf or two were hanging around the Forbidden Forest. Running past Hagrids hut they headed deep into the forest until Hermione stopped a few yards away from a strange object on the ground, slowly she walked over to it and placed her palm on it.

"What is this?" She asked as he felt it, it was metal but it was a strange blue, it looked like a large rock. "Quick come here and feel this."

The two boys slowly approached the rock and at the same time placed their hands on it. Suddenly they were pulled into this whirlpool as they flew through the air, Harry felt as if he was about to throw up as he did summersaults and flips, Draco screamed loudly but no noise came from his throat, he tried desperately to reach out for Harry but he couldn't grab the younger boy, they were moving too fast. After what felt like an eternity but was actually a second they landed in a forgotten field with a huge mansion just in view. The three looked around for a moment before looking from one to the other.

"That was a port key." Draco finally stated as he kicked the object with his right foot. "Someone placed it there."

"Where are we?" Hermione asked obviously ignoring what Draco had just said.

"I don't know but wherever we are we need to leave." Harry ran his hand through his hair and then suddenly it happened. A sharp, excruciating pain surged through his forehead and he felt as though his whole head was on fire. With a cry he collapsed to ground holding his scar as images of Voldemort flashed in front of him.

Draco dropped to his knees and was by his side within a second, holding onto Harry's arms he tried to sooth him. "Harry what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Harry let out a yelp of pain as is scar burnt and ached, his mind raced as he saw images of Voldemort arranging this, it was a trap. "Get back to the port key." Harry begged and suddenly the pain was gone.

"I'm not leaving without you." Draco yelled as he helped Harry to stand, but with the pain gone Harry found it easy to stand on his own.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry shouted as he looked around desperately but he couldn't see her.

Harry turned back to Draco and when he saw the look on the older boys face he knew they were no longer alone, Draco stood staring just past Harry, he was as pale as a ghost and his cold grey eyes were wide with fear. Harry gulped and turned around; pain surged through him once again as he laid terrified green eyes upon Voldemort and the evil wizard had Hermione by her hair and his wand at her neck.

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket but Lucius Malfoy appeared and quickly disarmed the young wizard, suddenly Harry realised that it wasn't just Voldemort here but his army of death eaters as well.

"Look what we have here, Harry Potter the boy who lived." Voldemort sneered as he grabbed Hermione's hair tighter causing her to whimper.

"Let her go." Harry growled as he clenched his fists.

Voldemort and the rest of the death eaters laughed loudly before his face twisted in rage and he pointed his wand at Harry. "Crucio." He commanded and suddenly Harry collapsed to the ground and cried in agony as his body began to convulse in all directions.

Seeing the sight of his lover being tortured snapped Draco from his fear and he quickly grabbed his own wand ready to attack Voldemort. Hermione broke free of Voldemorts hold and too grabbed her wand but to the dismay of Draco she turned it to him and disarmed him causing his wand to fly into the air and land beside the feet of his father.

"I knew it." The blonde haired boy said slowly as he narrowed his piercing grey eyes and the girl.

Voldemort stopped torturing Harry and smiled fondly at Draco for a moment. "Miss Granger and I have made a deal which will benefit us both tremendously." He said softly before bending down so he was leaning over Harry, the young boy lying in shock and pain unable to move. "You are a fool and you will lose everything." He whispered darkly before kicking the young boy hard in the ribs.

Harry howled in pain and rolled over, looking at his lover he felt tears stream down his face as he knew he was powerless to help him. How could Hermione do this to them? He trusted her and she betrayed him like this, he didn't know what was going to happen but as long as Draco got away ok he didn't care. His body was once again filled with agony as Voldemort used the Cruiciatus Curse on him.

"I hate you Malfoy, you stole everything from me." Hermione suddenly sneered as she took a step towards Draco, her wand positioned directly at his neck.

"He was never yours to begin with you sick bitch!" Draco yelled as he took a step away from the mad girl.

"Hurry up and do it!" Lucius suddenly shouted as he too pulled out his wand and pointed it his son.

"Shut up!" Hermione turned her head towards the old man. "I will do it when I'm ready."

"I am so disgusted in you son." Lucius stated as he kept his wand on his only child.

Draco's breathing was heavy, fisting his hands in his hair he ran his blunt finger nails across his scalp causing him to wince. "I am no son of yours." He spat.

This caused Lucius and the rest of the death eaters to laugh mockingly at the terrified young boy. They all pulled their wands and pointed them at the defenceless boy, each having a sick smile on their ugly faces. Voldemort also stopped cursing Harry which allowed Harry to roll onto his side and stare at Draco with tear filled eyes.

"You're going to regret that he chose you instead of me." Hermione finally said in a cold and emotionless voice, her hand was shaking as she kept her wand pointed at Draco's exposed throat.

"Hermione please don't!" Harry suddenly bawled as he tried desperately to stand but his body wouldn't allow it.

Draco knew what was going to happen, he could feel it. Turning to Harry he gazed at him with loving grey eyes, an emotion he had never expressed in them before. "Harry I…"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Green light shot from the end of Hermione's wand and hit Draco with sickening force causing him to be lifted from the ground and flung across the field landing in a lifeless heap.

"No!" Harry howled in agony as he felt his world crumble around him. The horrific sight gave him the ability to stand and suddenly adrenaline took over and he ran over to Hermione, grabbing her by the shoulders he shook her with unbelievable force. "You fucker!" He screamed before pushing her to the ground.

"Now it's time to take care of you Potter." Voldemort smirked as he raised his wand and pointed it directly at Harry.

Harry wept as he stood in the one spot, he didn't care, he wanted to die. Then an image of Draco flashed before him, the older boy was smiling fondly at him and the voice of his lover was all he could hear, Draco was begging him to fight to stay alive.

Hermione's scream caused everyone bar Harry and Voldemort to turn and stare at her. "You can't kill him! You promised you wouldn't." She shouted as she staggered to her feet.

Once again the death eaters laughed hysterically at her stupidity. Voldemort allowed a sick smile to take over his face as he stared at his enemy. "AVADA KEDAVRA." He yelled his wand pointed at Harry.

The curse didn't hit him though. Hermione jumped in front of him causing the green light to hit her, she sacrificed herself for him. Harry took that opportunity, lifting his wand he sprinted to Draco's body, looking down he let out a cry of anguish as he saw there was no life behind those now dull grey eyes.

"Accio port key." He managed to choke out; the rock flew into his hand causing him to disappear with Draco's body. Leaving Hermione at the feet of Lord Voldemort.


	17. Epilogue

Turning up the collar on his winter coat he walked through the cemetery which was full of those who were sick, those who were old and those who died before their time. He wrapped his black coat tighter around him as the wind howled in his face causing his hair to whip back from his emotionless eyes; he continued to walk up the path passing many graves as he made his way towards his destination. He began to feel drops of water on his head as the grey sky overhead began to rain lightly, it was a truly miserable day and it matched the way he was feeling perfectly, he hadn't been here since the funeral and he wasn't sure how he would react when he saw it. Finally he reached his destination, as soon as he saw it he dropped his rucksack, stood just away from the path was a magnificent oak tree which was easily a few hundred years old, it was bare as all its leaves had died during the harsh winter, placed under the huge tree was a single headstone which was made of black marble and placed there was a single red rose which Harry had left the day of the funeral. Swallowing the lump in his throat he made his way towards the headstone and stopped right in front of it, leaning down he traced the gold lettering with his index finger and thumb:

_Draco Malfoy_

_1980-1996_

_On earth you toiled. In heaven you rest._

Bowing his head he allowed the silent tears to fall from his eyes and drip down his cheeks before dropping to the ground beneath him, he was the one who organised everything, the funeral, the burial spot and the headstone; not because he wanted to but because there was no one else to do it. It had been three months since the death of his lover and the memory was as raw as ever, every night he would wake up from the image of Draco flying across the field and he would think it was only a dream until it hit him; it really happened. Wiping his eyes he stood and gazed for a moment, memories came flooding back, the first time he met Draco, the first time they talked, the first time they kissed, the first time they had sex and the first time he told him he loved him; nothing more but memories. Pain surged through his chest and stomach as he realised he would never see that dazzlingly smile again, never hear that husky voice, never feel those lips on his and never look into those hypnotic grey eyes again. Choking back a sob he reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter he had written, he knew he wouldn't be able to find the right words so he had written them, opening it he licked his dry lips and swallowed the lump in his throat before he read it:

_My love,_

_It pains me every day to know that I will never see you again; you were and always will be my one and only love and I want you to know that for as long as I live I shall never love another, you are my one and only. _

_I wasn't sure where you wanted to be buried or how you wanted your funeral but I hope I made the right choices. I know we weren't together for long but those months were the best of my life and I must thank you for them. You helped me find the courage to be who I am and for that I will always be grateful._

_I know you never said you loved me but I know you did, deep in my heart I know you loved me the way I love you. You have no idea how much I regret that I never heard those words from your own mouth but I know you felt it. _

_I cannot apologise enough to you, it was my fault you died but I promise, I swear to you that I will get revenge for you, I will avenge you. I will kill Voldemort and I will do it for you and our love. _

_If love could have saved you, you would have lived forever._

_I shall not return to this site as it is just too painful, I hope you understand._

_Goodbye my sweet Draco._

Folding the letter he gave it a kiss before gently placing it on the grave. Sniffing and wiping his tears with a trembling hand he turned away from the grave and walked to his rucksack which he threw over his shoulder. Daring a glance back he gazed longingly at the headstone for a moment, silent tears continued to fall from his eyes and stain his cheeks. He was not going to return to Hogwarts, it held too many memories, no; he was going to go and find a way to kill Voldemort, kill that bastard for taking everything from him.

"Harry?"

The soft voice of his best friend forced him from his thoughts and he turned to see Ron standing a few feet away from him. He smiled weakly at him; Ron was the only person he could now trust, his good friend who was his rock after the death of his lover. "Come on lets go." He finally said.

Ron smiled fondly before turning and heading for the entrance, he was going to be there for Harry through anything and now Harry wouldn't have to undertake this huge quest on his own.

The two left the cemetery as the rain began to pound heavily on their heads, the heavens had truly opened up. Harry stopped and took one final look at the large Iron Gate; looking past he knew Draco was finally at peace behind its bars. His piercing green eyes were cold and icy; behind them it was clear to see that Draco would always be with him.

* * *

**XxEndxX**

**Ok guys that's the end! A big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and faved.**

**When I first had the idea for this story I knew it was going to end with the death of Draco and you have no idea how hard that was for me to write, I didn't want to kill him but I had to stay true to my original plan or else I don't think it would have worked. A story like this couldn't have a truly happy ending; at least that is what I think.**

**I will definitely be writing more Draco/Harry stories in the future and don't worry they won't be as twisted as this one was!**

**Once again a huge thanks to everyone and please keep a look out for my next one! :)**


End file.
